Love Wars
by LatyfeSurLeSora
Summary: After letting go of one love can Tala find happiness with a second? Primarily a Naruto/Beyblade crossover. Look inside for pairings. Keep an open mind as always and see you inside! Update: Story is Complete. Final Pairings: HiroTalaDeidara and KaiTyson.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zilch, Nada, Niente! Got it?

A/N: There's a huge anime xover going on here, but you'll only ever be reading about characters from Beyblade and Naruto most of the time. I just needed to fill the class to at least 12 students (and just to make it known, every last one of them is 15-16 years old in this). Her students get bumped to 13 when Tala transfers.

Miss Mimi's Students And Where They Came From: Itachi and Deidara (Naruto), Brooklyn and Garland (Beyblade G-Revolution), Yusuke, Kazuma, Shuichi (Yu Yu Hakusho), Gohan (Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball GT), Kazuki, Rin, Yuna, Kuriko (Maburaho), Tala (Beyblade/Beyblade G-Revolution)

Chapter 1:

"Itachi?" The teacher of the number one class in all of Perfection Academy, started calling names for attendance.

"Here." Itachi replied copying some notes from the board.

"Deidara?" The teacher continued.

"I'm right in front of you Miss Mimi." Deidara said wondering why she always had to call his name, when his assigned desk was, right in front of her.

"That'll be one point off your next test." She informed.

"...Whatever." He muttered.

"I heard that." That made two points. It was always like this between them. It was a wonder to her, that Deidara, was still passing her class.

"Brooklyn?" She continued.

"Behind Deidara as usual ma'am." He replied politely.

"Suck up." Deidara said too low for their teacher to hear. Brooklyn chose not to say anything about it.

"Garland?" Miss Mimi went on.

"Present." Garland said from behind Brooklyn.

"Yusuke?" She wasn't expecting him to be present, but she called his name anyway.

"I'm here." He said.

"Good." She smiled.

"Kazuma?" He was almost always present.

"Here." The guy who would rather be called Kuwabara replied.

"Shuichi?" She felt pity for him from his name sometimes, but he and Itachi were the best students in the entire school.

"Good morning ma'am." If only she knew how sick he got hearing that name every morning, but his story was in their history books, and it would just be weird if he asked to be called Kurama.

"Gohan?" Smiling Miss Mimi called out the name of her second best student. He always came in just under Shuichi and Itachi in grades.

"Here." He replied.

"Kazuki?" She called.

"G'morning." He replied.

"Rin?" She called.

"Present." The purple haired girl replied.

"Yuna?" She was almost finished now.

"Right here." The pink haired girl answered.

"Last but not least Kuriko?" She looked around when there was no reply, but there was definitely no Kuriko in sight.

"I'm here. Sorry I'm late, I had to see the principal about something. Here's a note." The blond girl came into the classroom after slamming the door open, and Miss Mimi could swear there was an earthquake going on from the girl's speed.

"It's alright, you made it just time. I'm glad there's a full class for once. At least one of you is always disappearing on me everyday." The teacher said sounding happy.

Half way through the first period of the day, someone came knocking on the classroom door. Miss Mimi hated interruptions after attendance was taken. It always threw off her lectures when they happened. Opening the door, she let the person in. He handed her a note, and after reading it, she decided to give him a break. He was new, he probably didn't know where to go.

"I'll forgive you for being late today, but don't make it a habit. You either come on time, or not at all, got that?" She waited for his nod of understanding. "Good. Now go on, and introduce yourself to everyone." She said.

"Good morning. My name's Tala Ivanov, and I just transferred here from across town due to my father's foolishness. I don't plan on being at this school long, but I hope I can at least tolerate you all while I'm here, because, there will be problems, if you piss me off." The red haired, ice blue eyed teen said that and then looked at her expectantly.

"There are three extra desks in the classroom, take your pick." She said after rubbing her temples. He was going to be trouble, of that she was very certain.

"Still full of yourself, eh Tala?" It was that voice that made Tala, take notice of Brooklyn and Garland, for the first time, since he'd arrived.

"You know each other?" Miss Mimi asked.

"Their beyblading team likes to believe, that they can beat mine, though anyone who knows anything about beyblade, knows that's impossible." Tala replied. "Please, carry on with your lecture. This is a less than necessary waste of time." He added.

"You just wait Ivanov, come the next tournament, you're mine." Garland said, but Tala just laughed, muttering something like 'keep dreaming' and gave their teacher a glare as she had still not gone back to doing her job.

"Brooklyn, Garland," Itachi started.

"Whatever you have to say to Tala, save it for lunch hour from now on. Am I clear?" Itachi was the class monitor, and there was a system he had put into place, all the way back when he was just 13, that he expected every class he was in to follow, as he always held the position of class monitor, for some reason or another.

"Yeah yeah Mr. Perfect, I just hope he brought his gear." Garland hated Tala with a passion, and it wasn't like Tala much cared for him either.

"You can work on that attitude of yours during your lunch detention later today." Itachi said unwilling to take it. At his desk Gohan was praying that Garland wouldn''t push Itachi's buttons. There was just something scary about that guy.

"What are you going to do, if I don't listen to you?" He was forced to sigh out the breath he'd been holding, when Garland asked that.

"How about I make you clean this classroom with your tongue instead?" Itachi countered with a smirk.

"How about I rip you a new ass-hole?" That got everyone's attention.

Deidara looked over at Itachi with concern. They were best friends, and if anyone tried to hurt him, Deidara would jump right in to help. Gohan covered his ears. Yusuke and Kazuma were watching intently, while Shuichi commented about both Itachi and Garland behaving like children. Kazuki just looked out the window, and tried to ignore the situation. The only girls in their class, were in fan-girl mode watching Itachi and Garland with hearts in their eyes.

"You never cease to amaze me Garland. Is making a fool of yourself, the only thing you can do?" Tala cut in as Itachi and Garland threw insults at each other.

"Stay out of this!" Garland bit back.

"Yes, please do. I'd have to punish you too if you chose to continue, and I rather dislike giving anyone punishments on their first day." Itachi wasn't even a little shaken from the verbal battle. Tala found that quite impressive.

"In my defense, you two are the ones acting like children, and I was the one, who told Miss Mimi, to continue teaching." Tala was curious about this guy now, and he was being pulled in, as though he were a magnet, and Itachi a refrigerator, by the second.

"Well, that is not completely true. It may appear childish, but I have yet to say one childish word, in this battle. I am the class monitor, and Garland is one in particular, that is always giving me a headache because he doesn't know when to give up." Itachi said glaring at the silver-haired teen.

"Looks just like Kai doesn't he?" Brooklyn asked Tala. Garland and Tala may have hated each other's guts, and Brooklyn was on Garland's team, but Tala and Brooklyn themselves, were pretty neutral. At the least they were comfortable being labeled acquaintances.

"He does. Too bad he's missing the 'I'm dangerous' vibe." Tala answered before hitting Garland on the head. "You'll take any punishment you get without question from now on, or Boris will hear about this." That said he took his seat, and waited for what would happen next.

"I swear Ivanov, I'm gonna get you!" Garland growled at him as he rubbed his head.

"I'd like the phone number of this Boris, for any necessary use in the future." Itachi said to Tala. From the way Garland had picked up his pen, and began to tap it irritably on his notebook, he figured the teen wouldn't be messing with his authority anymore today.

"Catch." Tala said tossing his cellphone over. "Just copy the numbers under the contact titled father."

"You realize you're giving me a means to get you in trouble in the future by doing this don't you?" Itachi supplied as he tossed it back.

"Like that'll do you any good, Boris may be the closest thing Tala has to a father, but their relationship, is a constant tug of war. Tala's used to Boris punishing him, and Boris is likewise used to Tala needing punishments." Garland lamented bitterly.

"Hn. When you've got to pay for the mistakes of people like Ian, Bryan, and Spencer, you've got to learn to stand your ground, even if it hurts." Tala said mouthing at Itachi that he was cool with giving him the phone numbers.

"I'll try not to use this against you." Itachi said looking at Garland. "Anything more you'd like to say? It'll be lunch detention all week if you say something wrong once Miss Mimi has started teaching again." He was warning the other teen not to be stupid.

"Yeah actually, Fuck you!" Garland bit back.

"You're volunteering to help with the car wash the cheer-leading squad is having this weekend, to raise money for their graduation trip. If you refuse, I'll call Boris AND your parents." Itachi said calmly. A voice so calm should never sound that threatening.

"Miss Mimi please continue the lecture." He said after bowing in apology for the huge interruption to said teacher.

After first, second, third, and fourth hour, lunch hour finally came. As Itachi had condemned, Garland was forced to stay in the classroom after he'd eaten. When Tala finally made it to the front of the lunch line, the lunch lady couldn't find his name in her database for free lunch. Tala tried to explain to her, that he was new, and the computer was probably not updated to include him yet, but she apologized, saying that if she made an exception for him, she'd have to make one for everyone.

Sighing Tala got off the line, and went to leave the cafeteria. He didn't get very far at all because the first table he passed by on the way to the exit, was inhabited by Itachi and Deidara, along with some people Tala didn't know, who the two were having a friendly chat with. Itachi must've seen him, because he called out to him, causing Tala to stop in his tracks and look over.

"Everything alright?" Itachi asked. Lunch had only started ten minutes ago. Tala either ate very fast and didn't like the cafeteria, or had been rejected by the lunch lady. It happened to a lot of new students, and Itachi was always there to help them when it did.

"I don't have any money on me at the moment, and the lunch lady won't give me free lunch because my name isn't in the computer yet. Staying here would just be an unnecessary torture to myself." Tala explained and Itachi got up.

"I can help with that. I've heard this story many times. Come on, I'll buy you anything you want." He said walking towards the front of the line.

"Why in the world, would you do something like that?" Tala asked catching up to him. He hadn't planned on following him thinking Itachi was just joking, but when the raven haired guy was half way there he knew the guy was quite serious.

"Why shouldn't I? I like to help." Itachi replied seriously.

"Besides, haven't you ever heard of the Uchiha family? We're pretty well known for being rich, successful, and noble people." It might've been that the redhead didn't know his last name yet, but just in case Itachi told his story.

"You're an Uchiha?" Tala asked sounding a little surprised.

"Yes. I'm the oldest son and first child of the vice president, of all companies owned by the Uchiha family, Fugaku Uchiha, and the super idol, Mikoto Uchiha." Itachi replied off-handedly before putting an arm out between the person who was currently getting lunch, and the rest of the line.

"I knew you'd be coming sooner or later Itachi." The lunch lady said smiling.

"Koharu, I'm starting to feel like I should put up a sign or something. Honestly, just call my name from now on." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry, I'm getting too old for that sort of thing." She said turning her attention to Tala. "So what will it be?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter. Food is food, that's how I was raised." He replied.

"You're serving your special today right?" Itachi asked.

"Yep. You know that stuff ain't cheap right?" She always had to remind him.

"You know those warnings are wasted on me. Give him a nice big helping of that." Itachi said and looked at Tala.

"Anything in particular you'd like to drink?" He asked.

"Water will be fine." The redhead replied simply.

"Koharu you know the drill." Itachi said handing her $50.

"Yes I do, and once again you give me way too much money." She said.

"And you know not to give me any change, because I'll just keep arguing with you, until you take it." He said.

"Unfortunately, you're as stubborn as a mule. I'll be back in a minute." She said taking a tray.

Sure enough she returned in exactly 60 seconds. The tray came back looking much like a box lunch, and Tala was hesitant to take it. Itachi took it instead and Tala took the iced coffee Koharu held out to him and followed. "You really didn't have to do that you know." He said. Itachi just kept walking to the table he'd left his friends at, and told Deidara to scoot over.

One rule Itachi had for their table, was that there always be room for one more, so every time the need arose, they got a bigger table put in the cafeteria, by order of the Uchiha. Itachi's family was one of a kind. Just about everything you could employ yourself as was taken up by someone in his family, and one of his family members was the school principal.

"Done with your good deed of the day Itachi? Who's this?" Itachi told Tala to sit down after setting his tray down before he finally answered the question Hidan had asked.

"Guys this is Tala Ivanov. He's new here, and we have the same teacher. Tala these are some friends of mine. This is Hidan, Kisame, and Sasori. You already know Deidara." Itachi introduced them.

"A pleasure I'm sure." Tala said deciding to eat, as it would be rude not to after Itachi had gone to the trouble. The food turned out to be really good. After eating some, he finally decided to say something. Itachi and Deidara had carried on their conversation with their friends, but the talk was now about what had happened in class earlier. There had been something he'd wanted to ask since he'd seen the guy, but he couldn't figure out a polite way to say it, so he just said it. "Kisame, is that your natural skin color?"

"All natural, and it's a chick magnet." Kisame replied with a grin.

"Shame," Tala said looking at Deidara. "He's more beautiful than 78% of the chicks in the world. Trust me I know."

"I told you so." Sasori pipped in.

"Well, considering you even managed to put a percentage on it, I'm not sure I should be so passive about this anymore." Deidara said sighing. His face was kind of flushed from the comment.

"Unless you're straight, which I highly doubt, you should be just fine." Tala said as his cellphone went off.

"That ring-tone, are you a fan of my mother?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah a little." Tala replied staring at his phone.

"Uh Tala, aren't you gonna answer it?" Hidan asked.

"I should, but I'm having fun, and I can always call back later." The redhead replied as the ring-tone ended.

"So tell me, what is there to do in this town that's fun?" He asked.

"You could always join a club here at the academy. They've got some good stuff. And there's plenty of clubs and arcades around. The amusement park opens next week. We're planning on going, would you like to join us?" Deidara was the one who answered him. Itachi gave Deidara a curious look. His friend was up to something, of that he was sure.

"Would that be okay with you all?" Tala asked.

"The more the merrier." Kisame replied with a thumbs up.

"Fine by me." Sasori offered with a peace sign.

"I don't mind. You're pretty cool from what I can tell." Hidan said.

"Why would I ask if I wasn't trying to invite you?" Deidara asked.

"Itachi?" Tala looked at him questioningly.

"I'm out-voted, but my answer is yes anyway." Itachi replied with a small smile ghosting its way onto his face.

"I'll run it by my father tonight, and give you guys a yes or no tomorrow." Tala said as his phone went off again.

"That's the same contact as before. That Hiro guy must have something important to tell you." Itachi said having noted the earlier caller. He liked to know everything about those he was more than just acquaintances with.

"I'm going to go call him back in the garden. I'll see you in class Itachi, Deidara." Tala took off after waving at the group.

"You like him." Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, and Sasori chorused as soon as the guy had left the cafeteria.

"Am I that obvious?" Itachi asked, then a sigh, that sounded like what could only be called longing, escaped him.

"It was obvious to me back in the classroom. Him having lunch with us just confirmed what I already knew." Deidara replied.

"This is the first time I've ever been able to say it and mean it, but good taste my friend good taste." Hidan said sounding proud.

"He looks like a decent guy." Kisame added.

"I approve." Sasori supplied as Itachi sighed again.

"What's wrong?" Deidara asked.

"Nothing. I'm just curious about that Hiro guy." Itachi replied and Sasori pat him on the head.

"Try to bring him up in a casual conversation or something, and try getting his full name, I'll do some research on him for you." Hidan said knowing that Itachi wanted to pursue a relationship with Tala, but that he wouldn't if he knew he stood no chance.

"Kinomiya. His name is Hitoshi Kinomiya. Tala has that name in parenthesis on the contact." Itachi had planned on doing that himself, but Hidan was much better at that kind of thing than him.

"I'll call you tonight with the information." Hidan said as the bell rang.

"Thanks man." Itachi said as they exited the cafeteria.

"No problem, that's what friends are for." Hidan retorted with a smile.

"See you at Art Club later Deidara." Sasori said as he, Kisame and Hidan, went off in the opposite direction that Itachi and Deidara were headed. They were juniors, while Itachi and Deidara were sophomores. Their class was up one floor, and on the opposite side of the school.

"Earth to Devil Prince, can you stop yelling at me?" Tala asked sounding like he was crying.

Itachi hadn't meant to spy on him or anything, it just turned out that their classroom, was at the end of the hall where the doors to the garden were, and that Tala was speaking loud enough, for him to catch those words, when he walked down the hall. Sending Deidara ahead, he took the elevator to the next floor, and found the balcony that overlooked the garden. The conversation was still going on when he got there, and he listened from the doors which he had pushed open just enough to hear.

"No, I don't want that. Hiro, do you even understand the seriousness, of what you did to me last weekend?" Tala sounded out of breath.

"This isn't something you can just apologize for Hiro! You could have killed me, killed me!" Now Itachi was truly curious.

"Yes, I know you don't drink often, and yes I know it was your first time drinking since rehab, but that's why I asked you to promise me that you'd never drink again. I know the monster you are Hiro, and that one...that just wasn't you. I'd never been afraid of you, in my life! You tried to suffocate me...for real. It wasn't like those games we'd play during sex...it was so much more. If Kai hadn't come over unannounced, you would have killed me. I can't give you another chance Hiro, I just can't." Itachi could swear he heard something collide with the ground after that.

"Of course I love you. Don't ever doubt that I do. I just...I'm scared Hiro, I'm so scared." There was a punch to the ground of that Itachi was certain, and he could hear whimpering...a lot of it.

"It might be a good thing that I moved. I hate to say it, but I have to...I'm putting our relationship on hiatus. I have to go now, goodbye and please, forgive me." It was over.

Itachi waited until he heard moving and doors slamming. That was the sign that Tala was going to class, and he had to make it there first or he'd look suspicious. Itachi didn't get very far. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he found Tala with his knees hugged to his chest, and his face teary. Tapping him on the shoulder, he caused the redhead to look at him. His eyes, the ones that Itachi remembered to be so beautiful, were everything but, and if Itachi described the look on his face in one word, he'd only be able to describe it as broken.

"What happened?" Asking if he was okay would just be cruel.

"I'm not sure, but I think I just broke up with my boyfriend." Tala wanted to vomit at that thought.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Itachi suggested as he picked the redhead up bridal style, and started heading towards the exit.

"That might just help." He said.

"I've been with him since I was 12 years old. He was my first in every sense of the word. We exchanged promise rings on my 16th birthday not long ago. My God...I don't understand how it went so wrong. I think I can finally relate to those cases of abusive relationships now...I know it's dangerous, but I don't want to leave him. The distance doesn't matter, never has mattered, ever, but this...he could have suffocated me to death, I can't stay with him. He would never forgive himself if he killed me, I don't want that on his conscience, and I don't want to pretend he can get cured. For two years he was in rehab. For two years I stuck with him through it, and we were happy. He didn't hurt me...until he drank again." Tala ranted thinking about all that he'd been through with Hiro.

"The first time he drank, he beat me. I forgave him. He promised me he'd go to rehab and he did, two years later he drank again, and he nearly suffocated me to death. He won't give it up though...I asked him to never drink again, but he just can't go without it. He's only had two drinks in his life. I'm starting to wonder if it would have been better for him, to never know that taste. For Christ's sake, what the hell did I do to deserve this?" Tala just cried brokenly after that.

"Call him Tala, and tell him it's over. For your own safety, you have to make that clear. I'll take you to the police station to file a restraining order after." Itachi said as he nuzzled the redhead's hand.

"Where are we?" Tala asked pulling his hand from Itachi's hold and sitting up.

"We're at the Uchiha Manor, my home. You're in my room." Itachi replied getting off the bed.

As Tala grabbed his cellphone from the nightstand, and flipped it open, beginning to search through his contacts, Itachi got him some napkins and water from his bathroom, and the water fountain installed in his room. Tala called the one person he knew he could count on, in every situation, his best friend, Kai Hiwatari. It took five rings, but Kai answered, and Tala said nothing. Kai knew it was him from his breathing though. If there was anyone who Kai and Tala truly knew, it was each other. One could easily say they had been conjoined at some point, from how well they knew each other.

"Yuri what is it?" On his end, Kai retreated to his room. Nobody needed to know what this call would entail. This was between him, and Tala, no-one else.

"Are you alone?" Tala asked. Kai was using his middle name. On some days, that alone, would be enough to make him feel better, but not today.

"Of course I am, now what is it?" Kai's concern was getting him there though. He at least managed to crack a smile.

"I need...your advice." Tala sounded so small then, that Kai could feel his heart break a little.

"About him?" He asked.

"Yeah...I love him Alexander, but I don't want to die." Now Kai knew it was bad. Tala never called Kai by his middle name. It was too long for the redhead's taste.

"Do you want, to break it off?" He asked.

"...I told him I was putting our relationship on hiatus, but he's never going to be cured from what alcohol makes him do. I can't risk my life. I don't want to be another one of those abusive relationship cases Kai. I wanted to tell Tyson to tell him, but Tyson would probably think I'm joking after five years with his brother. I looked through my contacts...you're the only one I could ever ask this of, because of who we are." Tala replied and drank the water that Itachi had offered him.

"I'll use your exact words Yuri, so tell me what I should say." Kai wouldn't tell Tala to stay with Hiro. He would never let his friend become one of those abusive relationship cases, and he sure as hell, would go and make it clear to Hiro, that if he went near his friend ever again he would pay.

"Tell him I love him, but it's over." Tala spoke again sooner than Kai expected, but that was Tala alright. Short, but to the point.

"I'll tell him. You'd better get your ass up and go file a restraining order though, I don't want that guy anywhere near you." Tala meant too much to Kai for him to lose him, that was the second most scariest thought in the world to Kai. His scariest was losing Tyson his boyfriend, and rival.

"Tell Ty I'm sorry, but this isn't a joke. It's life, or love, and I choose life." Tala said in that small voice again.

"I will. Take care. I'll send Dranzer out to you tonight. You need her more than I do right now." Kai said before ending the call.

"Who did you call?" Itachi asked.

"Kai. He's going to tell Hiro that it's over for me." Tala replied finally composed.

"The guy you and Brooklyn compared me to in class?" Itachi asked.

"The same." Tala said nodding.

"Is that wise? Will Hiro leave you alone if you don't break up with him yourself?" Itachi didn't want Tala hurt. He wondered briefly, if he was being obvious about his feelings or not, but he honestly didn't care enough to dwell on it.

"I'd like to see a man, who can take on Kai Hiwatari, and get away with it." Tala said laughing a little.

"Voltaire Hiwatari's grandson?" Itachi was surprised.

"That's correct. Kai and I have spent most of our lives together. He's like a fraternal twin to me. We're the same, yet we're different. I trust him more than anyone. He did say that I should go file a restraining order though, so if you don't mind taking me, I can do that." Tala spoke while tidying Itachi's bed.

"Come along then. I'll drop you off at your house after too." Itachi said already half way out the door.

In the limousine on the way to the police station, Tala's cellphone went off again. It was Kai. Tala answered it with a smile on his face.

"What's up phoenix?" He asked.

"I just wanted to ask what you're doing this weekend wolf." Kai asked.

"Nothing that I'm aware of, Why?" He asked.

"You left the kids with me, and you have to ask why?" Kai countered in a laughing voice.

"Point taken, but can you not do this to me right now?" He wasn't ready for the three terrors he just wasn't.

"Tell that to Ian. He already called Boris and asked for a shotgun." Kai retorted.

"They were listening in again weren't they?" Tala asked knowingly.

"On Hiro and me when I gave him your message? Yeah." Kai replied.

"Tell them mom orders them to chill, and put Ian on, cause I know he isn't going to listen." Tala rubbed his temples. Already he was getting a headache, and he hadn't even started to deal with Ian yet.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Ian's voice was loud enough to startle Itachi, who gave Tala a 'what the fuck?' look.

"I'm fine kiddo. Now promise mommy you'll calm down. I don't have the energy to deal with you right now, you little terror." Tala answered the youngest of his teammates smiling all the while. Ian was annoying, but endearing all at once.

"I promise, but file that restraining order, and please please please!, let us visit this weekend." Itachi winced yet again, but Tala showed no signs of being bothered by that voice at all, and sighed suddenly in defeat.

"Oh fine, just make sure it's just you guys. I don't want any of those annoying blade-breakers around...and Kai you do NOT count!" Tala was the one that made Itachi wince now, but Itachi had to hide a smile. Clearly Tala was feeling much better.

"Hey wolf. We'll see you this weekend. Saturday morning, abbey hours. See ya, and call me when Dranzer gets there." Kai said before hanging up.

"Who's Dranzer, and what are abbey hours?" Itachi had a lot of questions, but those were the latest ones.

"Dranzer is Kai's bit-beast, a phoenix. He's going to release her from her beyblade, and she's going to come looking for me, and burn me alive." Tala replied sounding happy.

"Why would you be joyous about being burned alive?" Itachi asked.

"She's not really going to burn me alive silly. It's more of a spiritual thing. The arctic wolf and ice goddess in my beyblade are spirits too. They can be seen in a physical form because one believes they exist, and or because one has a strong sixth sense, or has bonded with one. It's a little different for Kai, myself, and our team. Our bit-beasts, the spirits in our beyblades, their DNA was extracted and placed inside of us unlike most beybladers." Tala explained as best he could, but Itachi was still completely lost.

"I don't get it, at all." The Uchiha said dumbfounded.

"I'll show you this weekend if you come over. Kai asked for abbey hours, which means I have to be up around 3:30am, but you can come over any time." Tala said getting out of the limousine as they'd finally reached their destination.

"I'll come. It sounds rather interesting." Itachi said smiling.

"Bring your friends if they're interested." The redhead said smiling back.

"Alright." Itachi said as they went inside.

"Where exactly am I dropping you off?" Itachi asked as they got back in the vehicle an hour later.

"Mulberian Hills East. House 7." Tala replied.

"You live that far from school?" Itachi was shocked.

"Weekends I get to do what I want. Weekdays...dad works me till I drop." Tala replied in a laughing tone that Itachi couldn't believe. Even his own father, whom Itachi thought was too strict, was not this bad, and Boris wasn't even Tala's real dad.

"I don't see the humor in that." The Uchiha really couldn't.

"It's my life. Work, work, work. My teen years have honestly been my childhood." The redhead said not sounding too resentful.

"Do you like that?" Itachi grimaced at the idea of such a life.

"It's hard, I won't say it isn't, but that makes the rewards all the sweeter." Tala answered simply.

"Okay...Getting back to that phone call, what was with the mom thing?" Itachi asked.

"Would you believe me if I said I had children?" Tala supplied in place of an answer.

"I'd call you insane, but seriously what gives?" Itachi wanted to know everything he could about Tala. He definitely planned on pursuing a relationship with the redhead, especially with Hiro out of the picture, but he knew he had to take it slow.

"The mom thing, the dad thing, the kid thing, it all pertains to one thing, my team. Ian had this strange view of Kai and I as his parents ever since he was with us. My guess is it came around because Ian's a midget, and Kai and I are the oldest on the team. Bryan and Spencer eventually grew into the habit, and Kai and I eventually grew into the habit of calling them our children. Ian is very protective of me, and he asked Boris for a shotgun to keep Hiro away from me. It sounds childish, and then some, but with Ian one can never be too sure if he's serious. He knows how to use them, and if it were for me, I have little doubt in my mind, that he would sully his hands. I usually go with the mom thing in order to calm him down." Tala spoke fondly of this habit he and his friends had developed, and Itachi wondered what they were like exactly.

"What are blade-breakers?" Itachi asked.

"A rival team similar to Brooklyn and Garland's own team. You'd think after getting their asses handed to them they'd quit, but they keep coming back. The Bladebreakers are another story completely though, ever since the first tournament we had both entered, we've been tied for the World Champion Beyblading Team title, and Tyson from their team and I, we've been tied for the World Champion Beyblader title many times. Kai's also tied with Tyson, but Kai is an interesting guy, he's been on my team, Tyson's team, and Brooklyn and Garland's team. You can never tell who he'll side with when that time comes. He tends to decide from the preliminaries who to team up with, and goes with the flow from there." Tala explained.

"When's the next tournament?" Itachi wanted to see for himself.

"It's not going to be any interesting if you witness the World Championships without being able to see bit-beasts, let's see if you can do that first, then we'll talk about that." Tala replied.

"Alright, but you're going to be gone during that time either way right?" The Uchiha was inwardly sulking.

"Well yes, I have a team to lead, and fans to please." Tala answered simply.

"Any way I could come along?" Itachi asked.

"That can be arranged." Tala replied.

"That's good. I'll run it by my parents once I know the details, and whether or not I can see bit-beasts." Itachi said before getting out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow, and thank you for not leaving me there on the stairs Itachi. That's one of the nicest things anyone's ever done for me." Tala smiled all the while.

"It was no problem, and yes I'll see you tomorrow. You're very welcome about it, but if I'd left you on the stairs I'd not only be cruel, but inhuman. We all need someone to help pick us up when we're down Tala, I'm just glad I could help." Itachi said before giving a final wave and getting back in the car.

A/N: New story, new ideas, new new new! I have completely lost my energies. They have gone astray. Round and round my thoughts go, where they'll end up nobody knows. Please enjoy this new story. This is a pretty long first chapter, but hey I had a lot to write. I think it's safe to say I'll be updating this since I can never let go of the beyblade fandom and writing Itachi/Tala will be a fun thing to do. I hope you all enjoy and remember that reviews are love. Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Go backwards.

Chapter 2:

"I'm faxing you the information I got on that Hiro guy now Itachi. Where'd you disappear to earlier? We waited for you at the usual spot." Hidan said before letting out a loud scream. Itachi could hear a crash on his end.

"Hidan, are you alright?" The Uchiha asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, I just spilled some coffee on myself." Hidan replied causing him to laugh. "Anyway, the information's on the way, so tell me, where were you?"

"Tala wasn't feeling well. I took him home." Itachi answered after stifling his laughter.

"That cute thing is sick?" Hidan asked sounding heartbroken. "Maybe I should make him some soup."

"Haha, very funny Hidan. Back off, I saw him first." Itachi retorted sounding plenty threatening to Hidan, even though he knew Itachi was aware that he was just joking.

"It was a joke man, calm down." He said switching to speaker so he could change his clothes.

"I know." Itachi said sighing. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"Don't worry about it." Hidan chose not to take it to heart. "Seriously though, he's cute, and I know I'm not the only one who thinks so."

"What are you implying?" Itachi asked as he scanned through the papers Hidan had faxed him.

"I'm not implying anything. I just thought I'd give you a heads up that you're not the only one, who's going to be trying to get inside those pants." Hidan replied simply.

"Hn." Itachi was well aware of that all-right and he hated it. "Hold on a sec will ya? Dei's calling." He said switching to the other line. "Hey Dei, what's up?"

"Hey 'Tachi, not much, just wanted to make sure you were alright." Deidara said having been worried about his friend ever since Itachi had skipped class.

"Sorry I made you worry, Tala wasn't feeling well so I took him home. Hidan's on the other line. Hang on while I three way." Itachi said and switched lines again.

"Hidan Dei, Dei Hidan." He said once he was done.

"Hey." His friends said together.

"So Hidan, what'd you find out about that Hiro guy?" Deidara asked curiously.

"Hey I said I'd research him, I didn't say anything about it being of interest to me." Hidan replied simply.

"Okay...so what do the papers say 'Tachi?" Deidara moved to the person he knew would have to give him some answers and picked up his xbox360 controller unpausing the game he'd been playing before he called Itachi.

"Well it doesn't say much aside from his family and associated people and job." Itachi replied still looking through the information.

"What does he do?" Deidara asked.

"You know that spinning top game kids are so fond of right?" Hidan asked him.

"Yeah, beyblade. Tala plays it, and so do Garland and Brooklyn, but what does that have to do with Hiro's job?" Deidara retorted.

"He's a beyblade coach." Itachi said sounding rather unhappy.

"Hm, well that's a rather fun and noble job. He's good with children then, Tala has nice taste in friends." Deidara hadn't picked up on his friend's tone of voice because he was too distracted by his game.

"It's exactly what you're thinking Itachi." Hidan said knowingly. "That part I did bother to look at, and I did some more research on it. If you look at the next page there's a list of people he's coached on the back." He informed.

"Tala never said anything about Hiro being his coach." Itachi said chewing on the end of his pen trailing off in thought.

"Obviously you know something we don't. Spill!" Deidara snapped him out his thoughts with that.

"Tala's the leader of a beyblade team, a champion level team and Hiro has at some point in the past coached Tala's team and..." Itachi didn't want to say anything else. It wasn't his place.

"And what?" Hidan pressed.

"You two have to promise to keep this between us. I shouldn't even be telling you." Itachi said after a moment of hesitation.

"Itachi I'm your best friend, you can trust me." Deidara said easily.

"I swear to Jashin." Hidan added seriously.

"They used to be a couple. I took Tala to file a restraining order on Hiro myself earlier today." Itachi said after a sigh of defeat.

"Why would Tala have to do that?" Deidara asked pausing his game again.

"Hiro has a problem with alcohol. Although he has only drunk twice in his life, Tala felt it was necessary to break up with him." Itachi tried to keep the explanation as brief as possible, but Deidara wasn't having any of that and insisted the Uchiha tell the whole story.

"Fine, fine, but you two better not say anything, or I'll show you a whole new meaning to the word pain." He got a nice chorused exclamation of 'Spill!' after that.

"The first time Hiro drank, he beat Tala. Tala forgave him, on the condition that Hiro go to rehab. Everything was fine between them for two years after that, but last weekend, Hiro almost suffocated Tala to death the second time he drank. Tala didn't want to break up with him, but for his own safety he has." Itachi felt anger taking residence in his being as he explained, and prayed that he'd never meet Hiro, because he feared his anger would get the better of him, and he didn't want to give Tala the wrong impression.

"That's terrible!" Deidara exclaimed scared by the thought of anyone beating another being. "Tala made the right choice."

"Yes I know, and between me and you here's hoping I never meet that guy, because I might not be able to control myself if I do." Itachi said nearly cutting his palm with his nails from how hard he was digging into it.

"That's the kind of trash I'd like to kill." Hidan said in his 'I must appease Jashin' voice.

"Whoa there tiger, calm down, it's not our place to take the lives of others." Itachi reminded him, though he personally didn't give a damn this particular time, if Hidan did or didn't kill.

"Hn. That guy ain't got the right to call himself human." Hidan retorted. "Anyway guys I've gotta go, see you in the morning."

"Good night." Itachi and Deidara chorused.

"'Tachi, can I tell you something?" Deidara asked after a few minutes of silence. They were only still on the phone because Itachi could hear Deidara mashing buttons on his controller, and Deidara could hear Itachi scribbling away, which meant the Uchiha was probably doing his homework, and that was why the silence had fallen upon them.

"Huh?" Itachi asked, as he snapped out of his focus, on his math homework. "What is it Dei?" Something in his friend's voice told him this was going to be a serious conversation, and he was now concerned.

"Promise to keep it between us, I don't want anyone else to know this." Deidara said sounding like he was crying.

"I promise Dei, now tell me what's wrong." Itachi said letting his pencil hit his desk.

"I told you about how my dad wants to get married to Kushina, right?" Deidara asked getting up to go lock his bedroom door.

"Yeah. Your dad wants to pick up where he left off with his high school sweetheart if I recall right, and they had a kid together that you didn't find out about till last year right?" Itachi was curious now, because from what he knew of the situation, Deidara had no qualms with the idea of his father remarrying.

In the eyes of Deidara he was no-one to tell his father what to do. He was adjusting to the idea of Naruto the son Kushina and his father had thirteen years earlier, being his little brother rather well. Deidara had originally been furious at the idea of his father dating Kushina again, but after a while he'd lightened up considerably. Itachi pondered how Deidara could have gone from hating the idea of his father dating Kushina again, to tolerating it, being cool with it, and then all of a sudden be driven to tears at the idea of them together as a married couple. Something just wasn't adding up.

"Itachi, you know how my dad is always working right?" Deidara asked after locking himself in his bathroom.

"He's worse than my dad!" Itachi exclaimed remembering very clearly that he had only ever seen Minato six times in the entire time he and Deidara had been friends, and he and Deidara had been friends for twelve and a half years if memory served correctly.

"Yeah. Well she knows that too, and because of that she...Itachi she..." Deidara didn't get to finish as his dinner came back up, and he had to stop to hurl into his toilet.

"Are you alright? Dei!" Itachi cried out worriedly when Deidara wouldn't answer him minutes later.

"Itachi, she took my virginity away with a sex toy. She wants to use me as a play thing when he's not around once they're married." Deidara got those words out only to start having a coughing fit after. He felt sick, very sick.

"Dei, can you make it here or should I come get you? I don't want you in that house with her." Itachi got up from his desk and left his room.

"Let yourself in 'Tachi I'll leave the bathroom door unlocked. I can't even see straight anymore." Deidara said before the line went dead.

-En Route to Deidara's House-

"Stop the car." Itachi said rolling down the window.

"Tala, what are you doing out so far from home at this hour?" He asked the redhead with genuine surprise.

"I just had an urge to wander that's all. What are you doing out?" Tala countered.

"I'm going to get Deidara. Get in, I'll explain on the way." Itachi replied opening the door.

"Young master, may I ask what has brought on this need of my services at this hour?" The driver asked as he started to drive.

"It's up to Deidara if he'd like to give you the answer to that." Itachi replied closing the back of the limo off from the front half. The employed must never be spoken to unless necessary.

"So what's up with Deidara?" Tala asked deciding not to make any comments about the exchange between Itachi and his driver.

"It's personal, but I think you two have something you can bond over now. We should let him do the talking though." Itachi said taking his cellphone out and dialing Deidara's. "Come on Dei pick up." He bit out on the fourth ring.

"'Tachi, where are you?" Deidara asked picking up on the sixth ring just when Itachi was about to hang up. "I managed to pack some stuff."

"I'm on my way. I'm bringing Tala. I hope you don't mind." Itachi replied after a sigh of relief.

"I don't care, I just hope he doesn't laugh." Deidara retorted bitterly.

"Why would I laugh at you?" Tala asked taking the phone from Itachi having heard every word.

"Hi Tala. I'll explain once we're face to face, and really I hope you don't laugh." Deidara replied before another dizzy spell got to him.

"You okay?" Tala asked.

"Just dizzy. Hurry." Deidara replied ending the call.

"What's the speed limit here?" Tala asked.

"I have no idea, why?" Itachi asked.

"Hey you, driver, move over!" Itachi got his answer when Tala headed for the front of the car.

"Young master?" The driver looked at Itachi for help.

"Do you want to get to Deidara or not?" Tala asked the raven.

"Yes." Itachi replied quickly.

"Then let me drive." Tala said glaring the driver out of the seat.

"Whoa! Tala, you're going too fast!" Itachi exclaimed seconds later.

"This is nothing." Tala said easily as he sped up even more. Whatever the speed limit actually was Itachi had no doubt Tala had broken it.

"Whoa! You cut the time it should've taken to get here, into less than half." Itachi noted as he waited for everything around him to stop spinning.

"You my friend, just witnessed the reason why dad refuses to get me a car." Tala said eying the house in front of them.

"Which one of those windows leads to Deidara?" He asked.

"Haven't you ever heard of using the door?" Itachi retorted taking out the copies he had of the keys to Deidara's house.

"It's more fun my way, but fine, we'll use the door." Tala replied and followed Itachi to the front door.

"Itachi? What are you doing here at this hour? And who's this?" Itachi had to contain himself in order to avoid slapping Kushina. In all honesty he wanted to. She was having a martini behaving the same way she always did.

"Is Minato here?" He asked.

"You know Minato, he works so often that he doesn't know what's happening with his family at all." She replied. "Deidei's in his room."

"Have you been in there lately?" Itachi couldn't help that one, and headed for the stairs before his anger got the better of him, and he told too much. Lord only knew what Kushina could actually do if she found out he knew what she was doing to Deidara.

"Wait up." Tala said following him.

"Dei we're here." Itachi said opening the door to the the blond's room.

"Deidara!" Tala exclaimed spotting the blond faced down on his bed, and blood seeping all the way to the white carpeting and staining it heavily.

"Dei!" Itachi exclaimed pulling him into a sitting position.

"'Tachi, Tala...she stabbed me." Deidara whimpered as he pressed on the wound at his left side.

"Kushina did this?" Itachi growled out.

"Yeah...I don't know how much longer I can last 'Tachi." Deidara could feel his eyes going heavy.

"How did she even get in?" Itachi asked.

"Lock picking." Deidara replied before passing out.

"Shit. Dei, hang on, please! We're going to get you to a doctor." Itachi said laying him on the bed again.

"My house is closer than a hospital. We should take him there. Dad can help him." Tala said taking out his cellphone.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked applying pressure to Deidara's wound with a towel.

"Positive." Tala said and called home. "Dad if you don't help me, I swear I'll kill you. Prepare to heal a stab victim, stat!" Not even waiting for acknowledgment that Boris had heard him Tala hung up and headed out of the room.

Itachi carried Deidara with great care, and followed him. Kushina gasped at the sight of Deidara, even grabbing the house phone to call an ambulance, and dropping her half done martini, but Itachi knew it was an act. Deidara had no reason to lie to him, and further than that it was simply not in Deidara's character to lie. Glaring at Kushina, he proceeded towards the car.

"I don't know how he ended up like that, but I hope your prints aren't on this thing." Tala said holding up a zip-lock bag with a blood covered tanto inside it.

"How did you?" Kushina's reaction was exactly what Tala wanted.

"You really thought hiding this thing in a flower-pot would be a good idea?" He asked.

"You can't prove anything." She said smirking.

"No, but the tanto can, and the fact you just said that,puts you one step closer to prison either way." He said showing her his phone.

"You!" She couldn't say much and started seething as he headed out the door.

"No lady, you did this to yourself." He said before closing it.

The drive to Tala's house passed by so quickly for Itachi. If Deidara died he would see to it that Kushina got her just desserts. Tala sat on the couch, while Itachi paced his living room. Boris was hard at work nursing Deidara back to health in the guest room on the second floor. Neither one of them changed tactic for two hours. Just when Itachi stopped pacing, and turned to ask Tala something, Boris entered the living room.

"Well?" Tala asked getting up.

"He'll be fine. He won't be in school for the rest of the week though, and it'd be best not to move him." Boris replied looking at Tala like he was surprised the boy doubted his skills.

"Can we see him?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. You go on ahead, it's the first door on the right." Boris answered and went to sit besides Tala, who knew he would want to talk, and had sat down again. Itachi had taken off towards the room almost instantly.

"Did you honestly doubt that I could save him?" He asked the redhead placing a hand on his shoulder.

"More like I doubted you would save him." Tala replied not able to acknowledge what was happening in his life at the moment.

"I told you I wanted to be your father did I not? You want to be as normal as you can. Weapon though I've made you, the blood of humans flows in you. I don't regret a thing, but maybe you're right, maybe trying things the other way around is the best thing to do." Boris sounded too sincere for Tala's liking. It was so awkward for him, this change in the evil mastermind.

"You can't erase what you've done Boris, life doesn't work like that!" Tala rose his voice clearly becoming angry.

"I'm not trying to." Boris retorted calmly. "All I'm trying to do is change. Believe it or not, I'm happy you're the way you are. You are far more perfect than I'd ever dreamed you'd become, though I still think the fact that you want love is preposterous."

"If you think it's preposterous, why are you giving me exactly what I want?" Tala asked.

"Because you're my son okay? My real son." Boris looked away from him after that.

"I don't look anything like you." Tala admonished after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"No, instead you are my eternal punishment for letting her die. I raped her. She got pregnant, and I left her at the mercy of men worse than me." Boris said bitterly. "Your mother was absolutely beautiful." He said handing something to his son.

"You weren't kidding." Tala said staring at the red haired, blue eyed woman in a black dress.

"Of course not. She was the only person I ever loved in my life Tala, and I let her die. Someone left you in front of the abbey one day with a note that it was her dying wish that I take care of you. I haven't done anything to grant her wish, except keep you alive for the past 16 years. In five years, you'll be moving on to live your own life, and my time to grant that wish will be up. For her sake, not mine, let me do this." Boris said unable to look at him.

"That's the problem dad, how can you possibly grant her wish if you don't love me?" Tala asked setting the picture down on the coffee table.

"I promised myself I'd never admit it to you, but you're wrong about that. Tala, there isn't a parent alive, mother or father, who doesn't love their child in some way." Boris still wouldn't look at him.

"Look me in the eyes, and say that dad. You owe me the truth at least." The redhead said after a few minutes.

"You think you can detect if I'm lying, just like that?" Boris asked and repeated himself as Tala had requested.

"Yes, and that's thanks to you. You're not a failure dad, and you're not lying. I won't shut you out of my life at 21, so quit your whining, and be my dad. I didn't think you were doing a half bad job to begin with, but I'm glad you told me the truth." Tala said heading for the exit of the living room.

"And thanks for saving my friend." Without bothering to wait for his father to say anything, the redhead headed for the guest room.

A/N: Here's an update. I planned on this being much longer but my friend Mandazu-chi decided to throw all of my energies for a loop today so it's short. Enjoy and please RNR!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Ugh...where am I?" Deidara struggled with those words, trying to sit up.

"You're at my house. Don't move Dei. Dad said it's best not to move you, and that you won't be able to go to school for the rest of the week." Tala answered handing him a glass of water, after pushing him back down.

"What happened?" Deidara asked drinking the water all in one go.

"Kushina stabbed you. I was going to take you to the hospital, but Tala said it'd be better if we brought you to his house, because it was closer and his father could fix you up faster." Itachi answered this time taking Deidara's hand and nuzzling it.

"I was so worried that you would die Dei." He said getting up off the floor, and going to get another blanket. Deidara was cold as an ice-cube right now.

"What time is it?" Deidara asked as Itachi covered him with the blanket.

"Almost midnight." Tala replied from his right.

"Why are you guys both in here sitting on the floor watching me, huh? You should be asleep now." Deidara looked back and forth at his friends questioningly.

"Itachi was too worried about you to even think of sleeping, and I was running the tanto Kushina stabbed you with, through testing for finger prints. At present it's your story against hers if you want to press charges, because both your prints, and hers are on it." Tala explained taking out his cellphone.

"She did imply she did something to you though, by telling me I couldn't prove anything." He said playing back the conversation between him and Kushina.

"If I did anything about it, my dad would throw his support onto her side, in the blink of an eye." Deidara said wishing to roll over and cry into the pillow under his head.

"Is that so?" Someone asked from the door.

"Minato?" Itachi asked in disbelief.

"Hello Itachi." Minato said waving.

"You are Tala right?" He asked turning to the redhead who nodded.

"I'd like to thank you both for helping my son." Minato said bowing.

"If you really want to thank us," Itachi started.

"You'll make sure that woman gets what she deserves." Tala finished.

"I intend to." Minato said seriously.

"Now then, I would like to speak to Deidara alone for a bit." He didn't have to repeat himself because Itachi and Tala left the room closing the door behind them instantly.

"What do you think will happen?" Tala asked trying to listen in on the conversation in the next room from the vent in his own.

"I like to think Minato loves his son," Itachi sighed out. "Move will ya? I'm coming up there." He retorted and started climbing the ladder.

"I can't hear anything." Tala said after a few minutes of silence between them.

"Neither can I." Itachi said lifting his head. There wasn't even a shock-wave from the voices next door.

Back in the guest room, Deidara was having a staring contest with his father. He refused to talk to him. His father hadn't shown any sign of giving a damn about him since Kushina came around, and he wasn't willing to go back to before that time, if it was just temporary. At least before Kushina came around his father would call to make sure he was okay, and tell him good night. Since she had come around Deidara didn't even have THAT simple luxury. He wasn't mad, he was just trying to avoid being hurt.

"Deidara, will you please talk to me? I need to know what's been taking place if I'm going to help." Minato took out his cellphone, and turned it off as he spoke.

His pager soon met the same fate. Thereafter he took out his planner, and ripped the pages inside to shreds. If Deidara still wouldn't speak to him after all of that, he wasn't sure he could do much more of anything, to show his son that he was serious about this.

"Dad..." Deidara was tempted but decided against it.

"Can I ask you a question?" Minato wasn't going to just give up. Deidara was silent indicating that he didn't care.

"What happened to the trust between us?" Minato asked his son seriously.

"Do you think I would've asked your opinion about me marrying Kushina if I didn't care how you felt?" He added.

"Or do you just believe I'm her lap dog, and can't think for myself anymore?" Minato felt like a sword was thrust through his chest at the knowledge that his son had lost his trust in him. That had been the one thing he'd stressed while raising his son, that in a family there had to be trust, there had to be communication.

"If you didn't want me to lose my trust in you, why did you stop calling dad?" Deidara finally spoke, only to cause a look of confusion to appear on his father's face.

"What are you talking about? I never stopped calling to check on you. You just never answer anymore." Minato grabbed his cellphone, and turned it back on showing Deidara the calls he'd made to their house over the weekend, and earlier that day.

"That's why. Dad, this isn't our house phone number anymore. Kushina called the phone company and got it changed not long after you two started dating again. That was before she even moved in. How could you possibly not know of it?" Deidara was the confused one now.

Dialing the number his father had apparently been calling to check on him, he got redirected to their old answering machine. His own voice from when he was ten years old greeted him. Deidara knew what he'd rehearsed so much back then by heart now, and he blinked trying to figure out how the number was still in effect, if the phone company had changed it. Surely another family would've had it by now.

"I know what you're thinking son, and no another family does not have that number now. I paid the phone bill myself yesterday." Minato said taking a receipt out of his wallet and handing it to Deidara to prove it.

"This has to be a joke. Dad, I sleep with the phone next to me just in case you call. I never got a single call." Deidara said giving his father back his cellphone and the receipt. "I can't believe I honestly thought you didn't care anymore."

"That woman is still as devious as ever. I thought she had changed after so many years, but I was wrong." Minato said taking out another cellphone. "I got this last week. She doesn't know this number yet, so she can't ignore the call. I'll be back in a bit kiddo, there are some things I have to say to Kushina, that you shouldn't hear." He said patting Deidara on the head.

No sooner had his father left the room, and Deidara layed back down to try and get some rest, had the blond heard a crash. Looking around frantically after sitting up, he spotted Tala and Itachi in front of the bed and blinked. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked. "Mind getting off me?" Tala asked from beneath Itachi. "Sorry." Itachi said helping him up.

"A vent?" Deidara asked looking up. "Were you two listening in?" Now the blond was mad.

"Well yeah, but it didn't work, so spare us the lecture will ya?" Itachi was the one who answered him.

"I'm too tired to care enough to give you a lecture now." Deidara said laying back down.

"So, what'd you and Minato talk about?" Tala asked too curious about it now to care if he was rude.

"I didn't tell him what she did yet if that's what you mean." Deidara replied.

"You have some nosy friends son." Minato commented as he came back into the room.

"Out, both of you, and this time don't listen in!" He growled out glaring at them.

"So, what did she say dad?" Deidara asked as Minato kneeled on the floor next to him.

"A lot of things, but it was all lies. I told her to pack her things, and leave. I'm going to fight her for custody of Naruto, and if you will tell me what happened between you two, I will have a much better chance of making her pay for what she did to you." Minato replied staring intently at him.

"You know that I'm gay right?" Deidara waited for his father's nod and sighed.

"She made my first time a nightmare dad, she used a sex toy to take my virginity away. If you married her, she was going to...she was going to use me as a play thing when you weren't around." That said Deidara grabbed the pillow behind him, and started crying into it. It was so humiliating. He could feel an upset stomach coming his way again.

"I cannot possibly tell you anything to help you through this son, however, I know someone who can. When you go back to school I want you to go see your school counselor. Orochimaru helped me a lot back in high school. If anyone can help you, he can." Minato said getting up. "I'm going to schedule the appointment for you. Try to get some rest. I'll be coming to check on you every once in a while."

Deidara heard the door close after his father was done speaking. The words awkward and uncomfortable didn't even begin to describe how Deidara felt around his father, especially now that he had told him the truth. Minato seemed to feel the same. Deidara knew in his heart that things between him and his father, would never be the same again. Laying back he wiped his tears away, hugged the pillow tight, and sighed. Eventually, he fell into a restless sleep.

"So how'd it go?" Itachi asked as Minato entered the living room.

Tala was sitting next to him on the wrap-around couch hugging his knees, and staring at the muted television screen ahead. Try as they might neither one of them could get to sleep, so Itachi had started flipping through a magazine that was on the coffee table, deciding now was not the best time to try getting closer to the redhead. Minato sat down supporting his head with his hands, hunching over somewhat, and sighed.

"I feel his pain, but I admit I also hate him a little right now." Minato started shaking just a bit then. "I know she only thought of him as a play thing, but I can't help feel like I've been one-upped by my son." He had to slap himself at his own stupidity, and to keep himself from lashing out as he was truly at war with himself at the moment.

"Suck it up." Tala said glaring at him.

"Deidara needs you now more than ever, and all you can think about is something trivial like that? You're pathetic." If possible the glare Tala was giving Minato went up a level in the scary department. Tala actually looked like he was just about ready to attack the man.

"You're right, but I do love my son." Minato supplied a half-hearted glare in return with that.

"I intend to keep things between us, as similar to how they were before all of this happened." His voice was dead serious then.

"Good." Itachi said sounding relieved. He knew that it would break Deidara if his father distanced himself from him now.

"You have been a good friend to my son for all of these years Itachi, I ask that you not abandon him now." Minato's eyes did the begging in his voice for him.

"I wouldn't dream of it. You do what you want to do. I however, will always be here for Deidara." Itachi told him seriously.

Time passed, and gradually Deidara healed enough to move around the house, instead of having to be helped to the bathroom and back. Minato had returned to work the very next day, but called five to six times to check up on his son each day. All things considered, Itachi had to say things were going rather well. Stuffing the books he wouldn't be needing over the weekend into his locker, he turned his attention to Tala with a smile.

"We're still on for tomorrow right?" He asked. He had rather grudgingly gone home upon orders from his parents by Wednesday.

"Yes. Deidara'll be watching too. I hope you guys will be able to see them." Tala replied, and didn't miss the glimmer of disappointment that filled Itachi's eyes when he mentioned Deidara, but decided not to say anything about it.

"What about Sasori, Kisame, and Hidan did you remember to invite them?" He asked instead.

"I didn't, but I'll call them tonight and invite them. Sasori has detention, and Kisame and Hidan are on that field trip to St. Mary's University till sunset." Itachi replied. He had honestly forgotten all about inviting them while worrying about Deidara's recovery.

"OK." Tala said putting his backpack on. "I still can't believe Sasori thought it was a good idea to paint dicks on the cafeteria walls." He added unable to keep himself from laughing. Itachi joined in remembering it clearly and followed Tala down the hall and out of the school.

"In time you will learn," The Uchiha started as he stilled his laughter. "As long as Sasori and Deidara are around, obscenities are quite common." He finished before laughing again.

A/N: Okay there's chapter 3. I hope you enjoy. Now then, because Amuto/Katalalover wished it, I am now debating making this ItachiDeidaraTala. As far as I'm concerned the decision is yours. Vote for ItachiDeidaraTala or ItachiTala. I will let you know when the votes are closed. See you next chapter and remember to RNR and vote!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"So this is where that humming's coming from." Deidara said as he entered the kitchen. "Something smells good." He admonished.

"I should hope so. My cooking is worlds better than dad's." Tala said turning to him. He was stirring a large bowl of pancake batter.

"You realize it's two in the morning, right?" Deidara asked taking residence on the counter next to where the redhead was standing with a sketchbook and a pencil in hand.

"My team will be here at four, and practice will start at five. I wouldn't have time to make breakfast, if I woke up at half past three like I would when we were kids. Then again, back then, I never had to cook." Tala retorted moving towards the stove to start making the pancakes.

"Haven't you ever heard of fast food?" The blond asked absentmindedly letting his pencil draw of its own accord.

"There's a Mc Donald's not too far from here that delivers." He added finding himself unable to focus on his beloved art hobby because somehow he couldn't bring himself to stop looking at Tala.

"That stuff is meant for emergencies you know." Tala sounded repulsed at such a thing. "A host should never offer guests anything except the best. A little TLC and skill, and home cooking can go a long way."

Silence descended upon them. Tala cooked, and Deidara watched. Remembering Itachi Deidara tried to shake the things he was thinking out of his head. By the time Tala was finished cooking, Deidara had to excuse himself. It had started with a mere thought of how much grace and poise Tala carried himself with, stemmed to thoughts about the redhead's beauty and undeniable attractiveness, and then somehow without Deidara noticing, he was daydreaming about the guy.

Sexual fantasy after sexual fantasy ran through his mind. Deidara had nearly screamed when his eyes finally looked at what his hand had unconsciously, been sketching into his sketchbook. An image of Tala doing him in a changing room, and tons of little hearts with their names inside greeted him. Locking himself in the guest bathroom once back in the room, Deidara proceeded to take a cold shower.

He couldn't be having these feelings, he couldn't! There was just no way. He couldn't want the same guy as his best friend, he just couldn't. After his shower, Deidara found himself contemplating who he could talk to about this. Sasori had crushed on him for a while now, and Hidan would never be able to keep such a thing from Itachi. "Kisame maybe?" He muttered out before letting his head hit his pillow. "There has to be someone I can tell." He mumbled.

Deidara couldn't think of anyone, and by four a car horn had startled him out of his thoughts, and lured him to the window. From the window he could see Tala run out, and greet his team, the shortest of them ending up on the redhead's back as they headed inside. Sighing Deidara shook the small wave of jealousy that engulfed him away, and headed for the first floor.

"I knew it." He could hear Tala's voice as he entered the kitchen.

"You guys have been eating junk since I moved." And saw the redhead sigh after his team didn't deny he was right.

"Who's your friend Tal?" One of them asked noticing Deidara.

"Hm?" Tala asked turning. "Oh. Hey Deidara." Truth be told Deidara wanted to melt from the smile Tala gave him.

"Guys this is Deidara, Deidara these are my teammates. This is Kai, Bryan, Spencer, and the little one's Ian." Tala introduced pointing them out respectively.

"Nice to meet you." Deidara said as Tala pushed him down into a chair.

"Eat." The redhead ordered placing a plate with a stack of chocolate-chip pancakes in front of him.

"Thanks." Deidara said deciding he'd best listen.

He didn't regret it. One bite and a smile broke out onto his face. "How did you learn to cook like this?" He asked. "Someone had to cook after dad got arrested for the experiments he conducted beneath the abbey, and none of these lazy-bones wanted to take up the torch." Tala replied causing Bryan to snatch his fork out of his hand, and eat the piece of pancake there while glaring all the while.

"My point exactly." Tala said sliding his plate over to the lilac haired blader, and getting up to get another for himself.

"Is Itachi coming today?" Deidara asked.

"As far as I'm aware he's coming. I'm not sure about Sasori, Hidan, and Kisame. We'll find out when Itachi gets here." Tala replied and smacked Bryan's hand. "If you want more, get it yourself." He said glaring at him.

"Bry that was stupid," Kai started as Bryan sat down and dug into his third plate of pancakes. "You should know by now not to push Tal's buttons in the morning."

"Leave it alone Kai," Tala started looking at Kai. There was something in those ice blue eyes that Deidara couldn't place as he observed. "I'd rather not listen to you two argue right now." Tala finished directing a look that Deidara could only describe as pleading at Bryan.

"Bad memories?" Spencer asked eying Tala with a look of compassion.

"Spence I'm coping ok?," Tala started offering a half-hearted glare in return. "Don't do this to me, please, not now." There was nothing in the redhead's voice and Spencer visibly twitched because of it.

"Kai, would you like to start or should I?" There was no way Spencer was going to drop it.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Tala growled out.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Deidara asked.

"In short, we want to get Tala to talk about what's bothering him, and we're not going to stop until he does." Ian answered.

"OK. In that case," Deidara got up and left the kitchen. None of the Demolition Boys, not even Tala were prepared for what he did next. Deidara re-entered the kitchen with various cans of paint, and without any warning what so ever, started covering all of Tala's teammates with the contents inside.

"What the hell was that for?" Bryan asked. He looked like a snowman.

"Shit man, I think you got my eye!" Spencer spat coughing a bit.

"Friend of Tala or not, I'll get you for this!" Kai hissed at Deidara death-glaring all the while.

"Fuck you!" Ian growled, and made an attempt to tackle Deidara, but Tala grabbed him, and held him tightly to him. It was then that Ian noticed the sound Tala was emitting. In spite of everything, Tala could still, and was currently laughing.

"Deidara, not that I'm complaining, obviously this is too funny for me to do that, but why have you done this?" The redhead could barely speak clearly.

"I just didn't think you should have to talk about something you didn't want to." Deidara replied smiling at the sight before him. Tala was holding his stomach which was now in pain from how much he was laughing.

"As for you guys, I know you're worried about him, and that's wonderful. It's great that you care, but Tala trusts you doesn't he? Don't you think he'd talk to you when he felt ready?" Deidara's voice was somewhat disbelieving, and reprimanding. How could they put so much pressure on their friend? Before their leader, Tala was their friend, and a human being. He could only take so much. It wasn't hard to see that was it?

"Yeah he trusts us, but if we wait for him to make the first move, he'll never say anything, and Tala isn't quite so pretty, when he's bottled too much inside. Trust me, we were doing exactly what he needed." Kai's voice exuded certainty.

"I don't claim to know him better than you, but this laughing Tala, is a lot more appealing than the miserable one you four brought out trying to interrogate him. Not trying to insult any of you, just putting it out there: YOU MIGHT JUST WANT TO TAKE ANOTHER APPROACH TO THIS PROBLEM! It doesn't look to me like you'll be much help to him trying to solve it the way you usually would." Deidara said and looked at Tala. "Underneath it all, he's just human. Treat him like it." With that he took it upon himself to wash the load of dishes in the sink.

"Kai?" Spencer, Bryan, and Ian looked at him questioningly.

"No way." Kai replied seemingly knowing their question.

"Wrong answer Kai. This is one thing I actually want you guys to let me keep bottled up. I'll deal with it when the need arises." Tala said and went over to Deidara.

"I know you're still recovering. Sorry to leave the clean up to you, but thanks to you, I have other cleaning to do." He said and embraced Deidara from behind.

"Truly," He whispered in his ear.

"Thank you." If Tala wasn't holding him Deidara swore he would've fallen from the shock of Tala kissing his cheek.

"I am so royally fucked." Deidara lamented to himself when Tala had taken off with his teammates to get them cleaned up and changed.

While Deidara washed the dishes Tala was thinking of how exactly he should go about getting the paint off of his teammates. As he thought they decided to be themselves, and well...piss him right the fuck off.

"He's certainly cute. Thinking of moving on Tal?" Kai received a glare in response to that.

"Don't be secretive about it Tal. We won't tell. Remember when you were head over heels for Hiro?" Bryan just caused Tala to go grab the hose and prepare to soak him.

"If you guys try getting me to talk about Hiro one more time, I swear you will not soon forget the punishment I give you!" The redhead growled glaring at them all.

"So you don't miss him?" Kai asked.

"That does it!" Tala exclaimed and opened fire.

In an hour Tala's teammates were soaked to the core, and still not cleared of paint. If anything the paint looked even worse now that it was dripping off of them like rapidly peeling skin. Tala put the hose away with a satisfied smirk, and went inside. Returning with a portable hair-dryer he proceeded to end their misery, at least the part caused by them being soaked by cold water. Their clothes now barely resembled what they'd originally looked like.

"Hey Tala, the others are here. When are you gonna show us those bit-beasts?" Deidara poked his head out into the backyard and blinked. "Do I want to know?" He asked after a look at Tala's team.

"We'll be starting in half an hour, and no, but take note of this. This is the kind of thing that happens, when I get pissed off." Tala replied and Deidara felt something malicious behind the smile the redhead had given him after.

"You smell like him." Itachi said hugging Deidara. Deidara tensed up in his arms.

"What are you hiding?" He inclined at that.

"Smell like who?" Deidara played dumb. "I'm not hiding anything."

"You know who I mean." Itachi countered dragging him to the floor. "Talk Dei, now!"

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about! I am not hiding anything, I swear!" The blond tried wrestling the raven off of him, but Itachi kept him straddled beneath him, and pinned his hands at either side of his head glaring at him. "'Tachi stop it. Come on, you know I can't lie to you. Besides, you're hurting my wound dumb-ass!"

"That's exactly why you should talk. If you have nothing to hide, be honest with me like always. I know you're not telling the truth Dei, I can see it in your eyes." Itachi countered shifting a bit, but Deidara still couldn't get him off.

"I can't 'Tachi...this is something, I can't tell anyone." Deidara tried again in vain to get him off of him and sighed. "We can stay like this all day, I'm not talking."

"Fine by me. You'll talk Dei, I'll find some way to make you." Itachi said with a devil's smirk on his face.

"Do YOU know what's going on?" Kisame asked Hidan.

"No idea. You?" Hidan passed on the question to Sasori.

"I have a theory, but I'm not voicing it." Sasori replied.

"You stupid weasel, get the hell off of me!" (Deidara)

"No way." (Itachi)

"Let go, and get off now!" (Deidara)

"It's not happening Dei." (Itachi)

"Let's hear it. I'm sick of hearing them argue." Kisame said to Sasori.

"Sasori, if you say what I think you're gonna say, I'll get you!" Deidara exclaimed managing to kick Itachi in the balls.

"What the hell is going on in here?" The five of them turned to see Tala staring at them questioningly.

"It's nothing. These two were just behaving like idiots. Don't bother with it." Sasori said helping Deidara up as Kisame checked on Itachi.

"I'm going to have a migraine before this day is over, I know it." Tala muttered shaking his head. "I'm taking your word on this Sasori. Make sure they're okay, and come out back, we're starting. Deidara knows the way." With that the redhead left them alone.

"I thought so." Sasori said noticing the disappointed look in Deidara's eyes.

The blond was discouraged because Tala hadn't come to make sure he was okay himself leaving it in Sasori's hands instead. "Call me tonight. I promise I'll keep your secret." He whispered in Deidara's ear.

He had liked Deidara, but if Deidara's happiness came with someone else, he'd be happy for him, and live with it. Had it been anyone else he might've been able to bring himself to try having them by force, but Deidara was too adorable and innocent for him to try that on him. It was that Deidara that he loved, and he wouldn't be responsible for breaking that being, even if he had to suffer the pain of seeing him with someone else.

"Danna." Deidara sighed, and started crying into his chest, hugging him for dear life.

"Hey I'm not your master anymore. I quit teaching martial arts a long time ago." Sasori retorted, but started running a comforting hand up and down the blond's back, while holding him to him with the other.

"It was only a year ago, and you'll always be my danna. Either way, please, let me be selfish right now." Deidara's voice came so quiet that Sasori was sure the others hadn't heard a word.

"I would have given you the world." He said softly.

"And then some, I know danna, I'm sorry I can't return your feelings, I'm so sorry." Deidara whispered back.

"Hey! What gives? I want to know what's wrong with Deidara!" Itachi struggled in Kisame's arms, as he was carried out of the living room, Hidan following with a knowing look on his face. "Tell me! You know something don't you? Tell me!" He snarled.

"Believe me, you can't help him any more than we could. Leave this to Sasori." Hidan said punching him on the head.

"Put me down Kisame! Hidan I'm gonna get you bastard! Just wait until I get my hands on you!" Itachi exclaimed after Hidan's retreating form.

"How long will you guys be practicing?" Hidan asked entering the backyard.

"Well, considering Kai and Tala's skills are even right now, I'd say till nightfall the earliest, and midnight the latest." Spencer answered looking at him. "Why? What happened?" He asked.

"There's a little bit of a problem being taken care of inside, and considering the state of mind of the ones involved, it could take a while." Hidan replied. "Hey, are those bit-beast things out right now?" He decided to check out what he was invited to see instead of worrying about his friends.

"Up there." Bryan answered pointing. "The phoenix is Dranzer, she's Kai's. The ice goddess out now is one of Wolborg's two forms, that's Tala's, it's other form should come out soon just watch." He explained.

"Wow, those things are really real. I always thought it was a fairytale." Hidan said entranced. "Go Wolborg!"

"Thanks!" Tala exclaimed looking at him. "Wolborg, finish it! Antarctic Blizzard!"

"You haven't won yet Tala! Now Dranzer, Desert Heatwave!" Kai as always was ready with a counter attack.

"Whoa! That's one hell of an explosion." Hidan commented waiting for the smoke to clear.

"I'm not losing!" Tala said attacking Kai's blade mercilessly.

"Yeah? Well neither am I!" Kai bit back pushing back with a similar attack.

"You're in perfect form." Tala said smiling.

"And yourself." Kai said smiling back.

"This'll be a good fight." Tala said overpowering Kai.

"Agreed." Kai said as Dranzer's blade gained a sudden burst of power.

"Why don't you even the score?" He asked trampling all over Wolborg's blade.

"Humph," Tala started jumping back. "You asked for it. Let's go, Wolborg!"

"This is so cool!" Hidan exclaimed watching the two blades clash. For each clash he could see Tala and Kai moving and quickly came to the conclusion that this game required mental and physical strength as much as it required skill. The two honestly looked like they were fighting each other as much as their bit-beasts were.

"This always happens." Bryan said sighing as Kai and Tala retrieved their beyblades from a crater in the ground and got into launch position again.

"They're too evenly matched, in every sense of the word. It'll be a lucky victory for either of them, if they beat the other." He explained seeing the look of confusion on Hidan's face.

"Ian, count us down already!" Kai and Tala commanded in unison.

"You two are going to destroy your beyblades if you do this all day." Ian said shaking his head.

"When has that ever stopped us before?" They countered.

"Fine, fine." Ian sighed. "I swear, you two love pain." He said but counted them down abiding their command.

A/N: Here's another update. Tomorrow I will probably update yet again. That will be the last of the week though, because I'm babysitting this weekend. Keep voting and I hope you enjoy. RNR!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Come on Tal," Kai started tiredly. "You know you're going to regret not talking about it." He blew at his coffee as he finished. Tala just sighed, and mixed some sugar into what Kai considered an insane mix, a cup of coffee and herbal tea. The slate haired teen grabbed the redhead's hand, and gave a shake of his head when Tala looked at him questioningly. "That's quite enough sugar." He said confiscating it.

"Still bitter." Tala stated sounding just as tired after tasting it.

"I miss him." He confessed preparing to finish his drink through spoonfuls.

"I'll never understand how you can drink that." Kai said disgusted. "He asked me to give this to you." With a grudge in his heart Kai placed the promise ring Tala had given Hiro on the kitchen table.

Two seconds, that was all the time it took for Tala to start crying. "He said that if you really want to end it, you should fork over the one he gave you." Kai explained as he put a Tylenol pill in his mouth. He had such a headache. "You, are so lucky I care about you." He droned.

"I know." Tala said wiping at the tears on his face furiously.

"I'll settle all of this come the Japanese finals for the championships." He sighed knowing there was no way he could avoid seeing Hiro come that time.

"I have to leave him. I know that, but a part of me keeps nagging at me not to, and it's so not helping that everything reminds me of him." Tala let his head hit the table and groaned. "I keep wandering the streets at night, trying to clear my head, but all I can think about is him."

"If you don't leave him, you're going to end up in a hospital one day Tal." Kai was glad his friend couldn't see his face then because it spared him the need to explain what the fear on his face was all about.

"As far as I'm aware, we ARE over. He's just torturing us both, by waiting till I say it to him myself." Tala said crossing his arms and placing them on the table before resting his head on them. "That damn voice in my head won't leave me alone. I haven't slept since we talked about this visit. Mind you this has not been a pleasant visit at all."

"I was right to worry about you." Kai said remembering how he himself had been having trouble sleeping because of his friend's predicament. "I've gotta say Tal I'm tempted to take you back with me."

"I wouldn't mind being locked up in that mansion of yours. Lord knows Paulo could find some way to make me fall asleep." Tala retorted sounding a little happy and a tad nostalgic. "Best damn chef in the world that man, yes he is."

"No arguments here." Kai agreed one hundred percent. "Stay with us till the Japanese championships are over?"

"My pleasure. Aside from having to see Voltaire it's all good." Tala said and yawned.

"No matter how tired I am," He lamented. "Sleep just won't come."

"You have to get some rest somehow." Kai said putting the dishes in the sink.

"I've tried. I even asked dad to sing me to sleep, and you and I both know I can't stand his voice. It's just not happening Kai." Tala said following him until they were in his room.

Anything the two might've said thereafter was lost to the two listening in. Due to the fact it had gotten late, Tala had invited Itachi, Sasori, Hidan, and Kisame to stay at his house. With Deidara still using the guest room, he'd accommodated the rest in the living room, with the exception of Kai whom he had so kindly decided to share his own room with. Tala was a ticking bomb, and Kai was the only one who could defuse him, that was a good way to put it. Kai understood, and made no objections when he was dragged off to the redhead's room.

"Great, what are we supposed to do now?" Itachi texted to Deidara after hearing Tala's bedroom door click shut.

"Hm." Deidara sighed upon receiving the text in his room.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I'll text you if I think of something." He wrote back.

"Well hurry up ok?" Itachi texted in turn.

"Hn. If only you knew." Deidara muttered inside the vent in his room trying to keep his weight from betraying him.

"I'm in the vent 'Tachi. I hid a walkie-talkie in Tala's closet earlier like you asked, but this is the only place I don't get static trying to listen in. You should've bought the more expensive ones. You get what you pay for remember that." He wrote back.

"Spare me Dei. What are they talking about?" Itachi texted back.

"Hiro, what else would they be talking about?" Deidara wrote back mentally scolding himself for his jealousy.

"Hey, don't be a bitch. You can stop spying whenever you want to." Itachi's response came almost as quickly as he had sent the question.

"Good. I'm going to bed then. Bye." Deidara didn't give Itachi a chance to text back signing off and putting his phone away.

"Bloody hell, I'm gonna fall!" And fall he did.

Finally betrayed by his weight, the blond felt the floor of the vent under him collapse. "Shit!" He growled out bracing himself for impact, but the impact never came.

"And that's all she wrote." He heard and opened his eyes only to see Tala's face.

"...Uh hi...I...I can explain..." He studdered.

"Uh huh." Tala said leaning in.

"I was wondering when you'd fall." He whispered before placing a brief kiss to the blond's lips.

"Kai found this little nuisance earlier." He said holding up the walkie-talkie Deidara had hid in his closet after putting the blond down.

"So, did you hear what you wanted?" Instead of anger there was a hint of a teasing tone in his voice as he smirked at Deidara.

"It was Itachi's idea not mine, and um...that is to say...did you just kiss me?" Deidara's face was covered in a bright red blush as he stammered that out.

"Itachi hm? You got any proof of that cutie-pie?" Tala tilted Deidara's chin up, and smirked at him after asking that.

"You got a problem with it?" He added giving him a second kiss, and sucking his lower lip for a moment.

"Tal stop playing with him will ya?" Kai knew Tala couldn't see it, he was always oblivious to what was right in front of him. He on the other hand could see. He could see it all very clearly.

Everything about how Deidara was reacting, implied that he liked Tala. Kai was actually a bit surprised that Deidara's legs hadn't failed him yet, from how weak at the knees he looked, and he figured that if Deidara's face turned any redder it would explode. The constant studdering and stammering wasn't working in his favor if he was trying to hide it either. Shaking his head Kai went over, and poked Tala's shoulder.

"Enough already. You're going to make his head explode." He said as Tala glared at him.

"...I...I gotta go...Satan please kill me now." Deidara rambled as he left the room once Tala let go of him. He nearly tripped on the way.

"So you fell?" Itachi asked as Deidara closed the door to the guest room.

"...Go away..." Deidara muttered sinking to the floor as he leaned against the door.

"...I swear, he has no idea what he just did." There was something between his legs that needed serious attention thanks to Tala's actions.

"Dei, what happened in there?" Itachi asked.

"Get out Itachi, before I force you out." Deidara replied trying to flush the scarlet blush off of his face.

"You don't look hurt." Itachi noted looking him over.

"That does it." Deidara said forcing his body to obey him as he got up and opened the door then pushed Itachi into the hall and closed it.

Sighing he locked the door, and took off quickly to take a cold shower. It was becoming routine for him it seemed. "God damn it, why do I have these feelings for you?" He exclaimed before curling up on the shower floor, and bursting into tears. Although he wanted what Tala had given, and more, Deidara hated himself for it because he was betraying his best friend, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Come in." Tala said looking over at the door, as he placed a bookmark, in between the pages of a book, to keep record of where he'd left off.

In spite of wanting to stay up with the redhead, Kai's being had given way to sleep, and now Tala was alone with a book, and thoughts of Hiro and Deidara. He hadn't missed the way the blond nearly tripped on his way out of the room, and that got him thinking if his playing meant something deeper to Deidara. It hadn't been his intention to hurt him, and now he was feeling rather guilty, although he'd enjoyed himself greatly.

"Sorry to disturb you. I heard a crash and got worried." Itachi said as he entered, and closed the door behind him.

"Deidara fell from the vent. I caught him. There was no crash here Itachi, as he never made it to the floor. Why don't you explain to me why you had Deidara spy on me? I've got all the time in the world." Tala supplied nodding towards the other chair at the table for two he was at.

The lamp above the table casted a soft glow over the area, and as he sat down across from Tala, Itachi couldn't help take notice of how that glow made Tala look angelic. "Go on. I know it was your idea." He had to sigh as Tala pressed on. He'd get Deidara for this later he vowed, before focusing on thinking of a lie.

"I was just trying to find out more about you." Simple, and half true at least, he figured.

"Bullshit. I'd tell you anything if you'd just ask me, and you know it, so don't give me that." Tala wouldn't have it. With a glare he hissed at the Uchiha. "Tell me the truth Itachi. Be honest with me, like I have with you." He was beyond angry.

"It's true. I wanted to know more than I could get out of you. It's not like you'd pour your life's story out if I asked you, you're not THAT honest are you?" Itachi managed a counter somehow returning the redhead's glare evenly.

"Isn't a friendship supposed to blossom slowly?" Tala countered in turn.

"That's just it Tala. I don't want to be your friend, I want to be more." Itachi blurted out after a few minutes.

"First off, thank you for being honest. Secondly I am not ready for another relationship of that kind, and considering I don't know you very well yet, I need more time to even think of you as someone I might want to have such a relationship with. Take that however you want, goodnight." Tala didn't react at all like Itachi was expecting him to. Instead he returned to reading his book waiting for Itachi to leave as the word 'goodnight' had been said with a tone that practically screamed 'we're done here' and the redhead had pointed to the exit as an extra hint either way.

"I have to get over you Hiro." Tala said looking at what he had chosen to use as a bookmark, small pictures of him and Hiro.

In one of them they were kissing, in another Tala was making bunny ears with his fingers at either side of Hiro's head, the third was of Hiro hugging him while he directed a peace sign at the camera, the fourth was of Hiro feeding him soup when he'd gotten sick on his birthday, the last picture was of them showing off the promise rings they'd exchanged. Tala couldn't help the tears that spilled forth as he thought back on those memories and more.

After composing himself Tala went over to his closet, and pulled out a guitar case. Opening it up he took the guitar inside, and left his room. Settling down in the highest recesses of a tree in his backyard, the redhead began to play. The notes came out sour, but he was a clear expert at playing the instrument.

"You'd always tune this thing for me, so I never had a need to learn how to do it myself." He sighed solemnly as he attempted to tune the guitar. Failing miserably he watched one of the strings break. "Sorry." He whimpered. "You're just like my heart now." With that he closed his eyes, and to his surprise, he was finally able to sleep.

A/N: Well...I'm happy with it, are you? Keep voting and RNR!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Ah~ that's just like you Tal," Kai scoffed. "Falling asleep in a tree, and forcing me to come get you." He wanted to kick the tree down instead.

"I thought I heard a guitar last night." Bryan said as Kai handed it off to him.

"I'm tempted to throw these away." Spencer said holding up the pictures Tala had been using as a bookmark. "And this too." He showed the others the book Tala had been reading. Romeo and Juliet...their leader was more depressed than they thought.

"It's not our place to do that Spence. Like Tal said to you before, he's coping. Let's give him a chance to deal with this on his own. It doesn't look like he's going to be stupid enough to forgive Hiro a second time, and I got him to agree to staying at the mansion after qualifiers until the Japanese championships end." Kai said securing Tala onto his back. "I'm so making Paulo fatten him up. He's way too light right now." He noted.

"I really wish we didn't have to leave today." Ian said as they entered the house.

"Same here, but Tala is Boris's son. He has every right to want him close by. The same applies to Voltaire with me, and I know you guys, you'd do more harm here than good. Your hearts are in the right place, but how you go about trying to help, is exactly what Tala doesn't need now so you're coming with me." Kai said before proceeding to take Tala to his room.

"Come on guys, we're leaving in a few hours, let's leave something nice for Tal to eat when he wakes up." Spencer said grabbing the cookbook in Boris's study.

"You realize we'll probably burn the kitchen down right?" Ian asked but followed him into the kitchen anyway.

"No, this time we're going to follow it step by step, without trying to add our own touches to it. This is for Tala. We owe him this and much more." Spencer replied seriously.

"I'm with you Spence." Bryan said knowing he was right.

"Good morning." Sasori said politely.

Upon Itachi's request they'd ordered Mc Donald's for breakfast.

"Good morning." The demolition boys chorused.

"Where are Tala and Kai?" Deidara asked.

"Kai's putting Tala to bed. He fell asleep in a tree out back, and we just found him." Ian replied.

"Is he ok?" Deidara asked causing Itachi to glare at him.

"Why do you care so much?" The Uchiha asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you two lately? You're best friends, but lately you've been behaving like bitter rivals." Kisame cut in.

"I think we are." Itachi said glaring at Deidara. He was hiding something Itachi just knew it.

"Enough. Itachi get off Deidara's case man, and Deidara tell Itachi what you're hiding already because we all know you're hiding something." Hidan was fed up with it already. Seeing two people as close as Itachi and Deidara fighting was just too much for him.

"No, I'm not going to tell him. We are all entitled to having some secrets, are we not? And as for why I care so much, why the fuck do you give a damn? Are you scared I might be too much competition for you is that it? I never knew you were so insecure Itachi." Deidara couldn't take it anymore. He had tried so hard to wrench what he felt for Tala out of his heart, but here Itachi was treating him like dirt.

"You'd think that wouldn't you, you little bitch? I'll bet anything you loved being caught by him when you fell from that vent. And competition? You? Please, I'd sooner feel more threatened by a mouse." Itachi retorted only to start rubbing one of his cheeks when his mind had registered the fact that Deidara had double slapped him.

"Call me a bitch again, and see what happens." Deidara spat coldly at him. "I dare you Uchiha."

"Both of you, calm the fuck down! In case you haven't noticed, you aren't in an appropriate place to be doing this!" Kisame snarled.

"Itachi, watch your mouth. You're beginning to piss me off." Sasori said calmly, but with a clear threat laced in his voice.

"If you guys keep this up, I'll make sacrifices out of you for Jashin!" Hidan hissed at them.

"That's quite enough stupidity for one morning people. Itachi, Deidara solve your squabble some other time, or I will solve it for you and you don't want that, no-one does." Kai said in a similar voice to Hidan's, but the burning glare that he gave the two made him that much creepier.

"Tala requests your presence in his room Deidara. Come with me." He informed the blond of Tala's wish, and turned to leave. It was up to Deidara if he'd follow or not. Kai was doing this for Tala, he himself could really care less.

"I brought your play-thing." Kai said opening the door to Tala's room.

"Kai, shut up." Tala bit back, and pushed Kai out of his room once Deidara had come inside.

"I'll punish you for that later." He said before slamming the door in Kai's face and locking it.

"So, you wanted to see me?" Deidara asked flinching slightly at the door slam.

"I want to apologize to you." Tala replied gesturing towards the table for two.

"Huh? For what?" Deidara asked confused as they sat down.

"You like me don't you?" Tala asked in turn.

"Well yeah, you're a nice guy and all." Deidara replied.

"No Deidara I mean like me like me, as in romantically." Tala said causing Deidara to look away.

"Don't do that. Don't look away from me." He ordered.

"I can't feel like that about you Tala, I can't." Deidara looked at him again briefly before averting his eyes to his hands.

"You don't want to stab Itachi in the back do you?" Tala asked knowingly.

"How did you?" Deidara looked at him in shock.

"He told me after you took off last night. I told him that I'm not ready to get into that kind of relationship again. I didn't know you felt like that too, and it was never my intention to hurt you Deidara." Tala explained taking Deidara's hands in his own.

"I want you to listen carefully, because there is no way that your friendship with Itachi, can remain as it was now." He said seriously.

"I figured that out at breakfast this morning. He snapped at me for asking if you were ok." Deidara said bitterly.

"I love Hiro. When I am no longer able to say that, I will be ready for that kind of relationship, and if you feel so strongly for me that you wait until that time comes, I will give the concept of us a chance. However, you are a beautiful person, and anyone would be lucky to have you, so do not simply wait for me. I am not making any promises. I just wanted to tell you, as I did Itachi, that there is a possibility. Do not fight your best friend for my sake though. No-one is worth that kind of sacrifice." Tala smiled kindly all the while as he spoke.

"Also, if you find someone else, know that I will be happy for you, as seeing you happy, will bring me happiness as well. I will not hold it against you, whether we are friends or a couple in the end." He said before Deidara could leave the room. He wanted to get up and hug the blond after that, but he knew it was not his place. Until he was over Hiro, friends, was as far as any guy would get with him, so instead he watched Deidara leave, and listened to the click of his door that told him it was now closed.

"You can come in now." He said knowing Kai was outside it.

"I will never understand how Hiro isn't the uke in your relationship." Kai said taking note of how well Tala could pull off a potential seme.

"Believe it or not, I like being uke Kai, but I can also be seme." Tala retorted as Kai handed him his book.

"I figured that first part out when you and Hiro soiled the locker room at last year's tournament in Spain, but when the hell were you seme?" Kai could see a blush erupt onto Tala's face as he dug up that memory for the redhead and resisted the urge to laugh. "You scream like a banshee Tal." He admonished.

"Proud of it Kai. And as for when I was seme, you'll just have to keep wondering. I'll give you a hint though. It has to do with when I asked to borrow your scarf during the tournament back in China last year." Tala said opening up his book.

"What did you use my scarf for Tala? Is it contaminated?" Kai was now determined to get his friend to tell him what his scarf had to do with his sex life.

"Oh come on, Kai it's a scarf. It's not that hard to figure out what I used it for, is it?" Tala had to duck when Kai attempted to grab him.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of." Kai said proceeding to chase him around the room.

As the clock struck noon Spencer started loading suitcases, into the limo that would take him away from Tala once more. He didn't want to leave. He couldn't explain it, but he had a bad feeling, and a voice in his head that wouldn't shut up about not leaving. Tala hugged Bryan and Ian, and watched them enter the vehicle with solemn eyes. Closing the trunk, Spencer moved to embrace the redhead from behind. "Call us will ya?"

"I will Spence. Thank you for breakfast." Tala said looking up at him. It still got to him sometimes how much taller Spencer was than him.

"Don't mention it." Spencer smiled down at him holding the embrace for a minute or so before letting go, and getting in the vehicle too.

"Don't do anything stupid." Kai said finally jumping off the roof of the limousine, and draped an arm over his shoulders.

"Hn." Tala supplied returning the gesture. "Take care of the kids for me."

"Take care of yourself for us. You'd better start eating right hear me?" Kai looked at him seriously smile fading away.

"I'm doing my best here." Tala said mirroring that look.

"Time to go." Kai said as Wei hit the horn.

"I guess so." Tala said as Kai finally parted from him. They had stayed with arms draped over the other's shoulder, in a comfortable silence for about twenty minutes, from what Tala's watch indicated.

"See you." They said together.

They shared a brief hug before Kai got into the limousine, and Tala stepped back a bit only to start waving as the vehicle started moving. In minutes his eyes couldn't see it anymore. Being away from Kai was difficult for Tala. It was like his other half was missing. Kai shared the same feelings, and that was why no sooner had Tala entered his house, had his cellphone started ringing, and the name flashing when he looked at it was Kai's.

"Call me later." Kai instructed.

"You know I will." Tala retorted with a laugh.

After hours of DDR, Guitar Hero, and Wii Sports, Itachi, Sasori, Hidan, and Kisame finally went home. Itachi suppressed the urge to bite Deidara's head off for being able to stay, remembering that it would be the last day as tomorrow was a Monday, and that meant Deidara's week would be up. Deidara hadn't missed the hint of hatred in the Uchiha's eyes as he went to hug him, and pulled back deciding it was better not to hug him. Itachi cast his eyes to the floor feeling guilt well up inside him, but ignored that guilt and headed for his ride home.

"Come with me." Tala instructed heading for the kitchen.

"Ice cream?" Deidara asked looking at the tub of rainbow ice cream the redhead pulled from the freezer.

"Ice cream and cake." Tala replied opening one of the many ovens in the kitchen. He had hidden a chocolate-vanilla-strawberry cheesecake away for just this moment.

"I don't get it." Deidara said taking the bowl of ice cream and cake.

"Have faith Deidara. If I know Itachi at all, he won't let something like a crush end your friendship. Now come on. We're gonna eat this stuff, and then you're going to cry out all of that misery, while I dig up lots of happy memories you have of him. Trust me, you'll feel a lot better."

"If you say so." Deidara said following him to his room.

True to his words, Tala got Deidara talking about his friendship with Itachi, and Deidara did end up crying, just as he'd said he would, falling asleep from exhaustion, while Tala softly combed his fingers through the blond's hair. Smiling down at the sleeping beauty, Tala made to take him back to his room, but when Deidara wouldn't let go of him as he tried setting the blond down on the bed in the guest room, he sighed.

"You do realize you're torturing yourself, don't you?" He asked knowing the blond was awake.

"Yeah, but I like this torture. Besides, I don't want to be alone tonight." Deidara retorted looking up at him.

"Please?" He added with a pout.

"Fine." Tala sighed and headed back to his room.

"Good night." Deidara said letting his head hit the pillow, and curling up once Tala had set him down on his bed.

"Good night." Tala said covering him with a blanket.

Tala went over to his table for two, and started reading Romeo and Juliet again. Around midnight he called Kai. The slate haired teen asked if he was okay, and Tala told him he was fine, then they let the minutes roll by listening to the sounds of the respective other turning pages in the books they were reading. Tala heard Tyson tell Kai to come to bed, and frowned a bit before smiling. He might be miserable, but that didn't mean he couldn't be happy for Kai's fortune.

"Tal?" Kai asked his permission to hang up.

"Go to him Kai. I'm fine." Tala replied and shut his phone.

"I'm never going to be able to stop loving you, am I?" He whispered looking at the pictures he was still using as a bookmark. "Tonight your voice isn't nagging at me to hang up the phone and come to bed, and one whom I must view as only a friend, occupies what should be your place there." He sighed nostalgically.

"Sweet dreams Deidara." He said supporting his head with one hand as he watched the blond's peaceful form.

Tired though he was, and having recovered his ability to sleep, he just couldn't bring himself to go share that bed. As he closed his eyes Tala frowned slightly. His dreams would no doubt be of Hiro, and his sleep uncomfortable in the chair, but there was only one man he had any romantic attraction for that he could ever share a bed with, and cute as he thought Deidara was, the blond just wasn't that man.

When morning came rain came with it, and as he sat up Deidara blinked. He was in Tala's room...in Tala's bed he realized as his face turned crimson. Why was he here? Realizing Tala wasn't in the bed next to him, he looked around the room, and frowned when he spotted the redhead at the table for two. Getting up he walked over, and made to shake the other awake, but stopped. Next to the arm Tala was using to support his head was a copy of Romeo and Juliet, and sticking out of it were pictures that were presently being used as a bookmark.

"Is this Hiro?" He whispered to himself not wanting to wake the redhead.

"They look really happy." He noted looking at them all.

"I like to think we were." He nearly fell over at the sound of Tala's voice.

"So that is Hiro in those pictures then?" He asked calming himself down.

"Affirmative." Tala replied taking the pictures from him and putting them in the book before closing it.

"Go get ready for school. I'll make whatever you want for breakfast today." He said heading for his bathroom.

Deidara would be going back to his own home after school today. The event that led to him staying at Tala's home was officially behind them now. As he showered Tala couldn't help feeling a little lonely. Come afternoon he would be stuck in a house with just Boris again, and his thoughts of Hiro would swallow him up. Sighing heavily the redhead got ready for school, force composing himself, and left his room.

"Why was I in your bed this morning?" Deidara asked as he entered the kitchen. The blond was sitting at the table, with a plate with two slices of bread with butter spread on them on it, and a cup of coffee in front of him. "I don't need to be any more of a bother than I already have been." He said answering the unvoiced question the redhead had given by pointing at the food.

"You're not a bother Deidara." Tala said pouring himself a cup of coffee and joining him at the table. "And you were in my bed because you didn't want to be alone last night." He explained.

"Did you spend all night sleeping on that chair?" Deidara asked.

"I didn't mind letting you sleep in my room if that's what you're getting at." Tala replied.

"That had to have been uncomfortable, why didn't you sleep in your bed? I'm not fat am I?" Deidara knew the answer but he wanted to hear it anyway.

"Nothing can be more uncomfortable, than the floors of the cells I was locked in many times as a child, and I didn't sleep in my bed because I was too tired to move. Don't be silly Deidara, you would be beautiful even if you did put on some weight." Tala wasn't willing to give Deidara what he wanted.

"You are a brilliant liar." Deidara said after a long sigh.

"Why make me tell you what you already know? People believe they want to hear things that in the end will only hurt them. I'm not out to be cruel to you Deidara, and if I can help it I won't be, even if I have to protect you from the cruelty that YOU try to bring upon yourself." Tala retorted effectively establishing silence over them.

Once the two had arrived at the school, Tala took off to class, and Deidara sighed before walking towards the school counselor's office and knocking on the door. After being told to enter he went inside and sat down, and told the man everything about what had happened between him and Kushina. The man blinked, and looked at him funny for a moment before speaking.

"So let me get this straight. You feel sick because your soon to be step mother, who looks gorgeous mind you, wanted to use you as a play thing?" Deidara nodded at this. "How old are you that you're upset about losing your virginity?"

"I'm sixteen sir." Deidara replied wondering which one of them was the real nutcase here.

"You should've lost it three years ago." Orochimaru said unable to understand what the problem was. Kushina was beautiful, any guy would want her. There was something extremely wrong with Deidara if he was offended by having a woman like Kushina all over him.

"She stole my first time from me! I wanted it to be special! Is that so hard to believe?" Deidara just exploded when Orochimaru started laughing.

"Tell Minato, that I am the last person who can help you right now." Orochimaru said stifling his laughter. "Go on to class. Maybe all you really need is your friends right now." He added.

"And I'm the one who needs the counselor? Humph, yeah, right!" Deidara left the man's office wondering if he was actually sane.

A/N: Another one down. Enjoy. RNR!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs I've carried over from Ai no Monogatari (Wei, Chef Paulo, Isabella, Sophie, Rika, and Riku).

A/N: Before I start the chapter I'm going to say the voting is officially off. I have debated with myself if I can really pull off a threesome and I realized I can't. As much as I would like to abide your wishes you'll just have to bear with me through this while I write many pairings. The decided pairings so far are: ItachiTala, TalaDeidara, HiroTala (Main) along with SasoriDeidara, and HiroSasuke (One-sided), and KaiTyson (Side). If you still want to read this story then by all means continue. Thanks a million to those who won't abandon me here. Oh yeah one more thing. For anyone who doesn't know hime means princess.

Chapter 7:

"He really said that?" Itachi asked. Deidara was talking about his appointment with the school counselor

"Yep. He told me I should've lost my virginity three years ago. I wanted to strangle him." Deidara said as Garland came up behind Tala.

"You want something?" Kisame asked. Tala was simply not paying attention.

"Hey, Ivanov. Now that my detention has ended, how about you and me have a bey-battle?" Garland ignored the junior in favor of his loathed fellow sophomore.

"Tala? Hello, are you in there?" Hidan snapped his fingers in the redhead's face receiving no reaction.

"What the hell is up with him? He's been like this ever since we sat down." Sasori hit Tala in the back of the head, but the redhead wouldn't budge.

"I have an idea." Deidara said before whispering something into Itachi's ear.

"You sure?" Itachi asked staring at him.

"It's fine. It's not like I like him or anything. You just keep getting the wrong idea." Deidara said looking slightly bitter. As Tala advised he wouldn't fight his friend for the redhead's affection. Right now he needed to be patient and wait so in spite of it killing him inside he decided to back off.

"Tala, you're making yourself look terrible in front of your nemesis right now, you know that right?" Itachi asked all up in the redhead's face.

"Huh? What? Ita-" Tala was cut off by a kiss and blinked before his eyes went wide in surprise, and he moaned softly as Itachi explored every bit of his mouth with a hungry tongue. Using their tongues to imitate what he so badly wanted to do with him, Itachi weaved his fingers into Tala's hair and drew him so close to him, that he could feel the redhead's body heating up.

Plundering the depths of Tala's throat with his tongue, Itachi made to break the kiss stopping to lick and suck the lips that he wished to be able to say were only his to kiss, only his to savor for just a moment. He was surprised when Tala grabbed hold of him tightly, and devoured his lips, tongue kissing and exploring his mouth with teasing, sensual licks. Tala wrapped his tongue around Itachi's possessively, then bit it upon drawing it out as he withdrew from the kiss.

"Sexy boy, your mouth belongs to me now." He whispered before biting the Uchiha's lower lip.

Sucking on it he kissed the raven again, drawing suggestions of future possible actions that could take place between them, and allowing the other to taste the blood as he utilized it to paint the inside of his mouth with those invisible works of art. Itachi moaned and writhed as he continued kissing him, as well as starting to rub their bodies together as though he were a soap bar washing the Uchiha's filthy body giving even more suggestions.

"All that you are will soon be mine." He said promisingly as he finally pulled away.

"How long was that?" Kisame asked.

"7 minutes, 34 seconds, 29 milliseconds." Hidan replied looking at his stop-watch.

"Damn!" Sasori exclaimed as Itachi tried to regain his breath.

"I should've done it..." Deidara muttered to himself bitterly.

"Can I please have my battle now?" Garland asked disgusted by the scene he'd just witnessed.

"Not happening. If you want to bey-battle me you'll have to wait until the tournament." Tala replied pulling the wrapper off a lollipop.

"Damn you Tala!" Garland growled pulling his arm.

"Let go, or I'll snap your neck." Tala retorted putting the lollipop in his mouth.

"Bey-battle me or I'll cut off your dick." Garland countered still pulling his arm.

"Fuck off now, or face the consequences." Tala said warningly.

"Ivanov!" Garland growled back in the same tone.

"Holy mother fucker." Hidan said staring at the cracked wall which Garland now lay in a ball under.

"You just had to ruin my mood didn't you?" Tala asked kicking Garland in the stomach. Garland coiled up further with a cry of pain.

"Tala stop. You're taking this too far!" Itachi grabbed the redhead from behind and started dragging him away from their classmate.

"Piss off!" Tala spat trying to get out of his hold.

"No! I said stop, so stop!" Itachi countered as Brooklyn helped Garland up and proceeded to take him to the infirmary.

"Let go! Itachi!" Tala continued to struggle.

"I will, when we reach the principal's office." Itachi informed and continued to drag him and one hour later Tala was gathering his books from his locker faced with suspension for the rest of the week.

"How bad is it?" Deidara asked.

"Well it's Monday, and I've already earned myself suspension for the rest of the week, so by my standards it's terrible." Tala replied securing his backpack onto his back.

"Hey um..." Deidara wanted to say it but he didn't dare.

"You want me to kiss you again, don't you?" Tala asked.

"Well...it's just...I mean..." Deidara mentally scolded himself for studdering, Tala must think so poorly of him.

"You are so damn adorable when you studder." Tala said taking his hand and twirling him around a few times.

"Adorable, beautiful, and downright cute, and yet so innocent that it drives me insane." He added as he pushed the blond against the lockers and kissed him.

It started out as a sweet one-sided kiss, but as Tala was about to pull back Deidara lost his shyness, and captured the redhead's tongue with his own pulling him back, and wrapping his arms around him. Tala hands wormed their way through Deidara's shirt touching heated flesh as the kiss intensified, and an all out war for dominance began. Moans escaped them both as Deidara mirrored Tala's actions with one hand, and Tala withdrew one hand, and pulled at the scrunchy that held Deidara's hair up.

Breaking the kiss, the redhead changed his target from the blond's mouth to his neck. Deidara threw his head back, and screamed in pleasure as Tala sucked, nibbled, bit, and chewed on his neck. When Tala eased up, there was red in the form of a half completed necklace spanning the front of the blond's neck. Picking the blond up bridal style, the redhead carried him away until they were outside of the school, and inside the car that was supposed to be taking him home.

"Take the longest possible route." He commanded the driver, before claiming the blond beauty's lips once more.

"Tally stop. Unlike you, I don't have a week long suspension. What am I supposed to say to the others, to Itachi if they see this?" Deidara managed to get out between moans and screams, as Tala sucked on the back of his neck. The blond's hair was now an imitation of a curtain in his face, which was slowly falling back to where it belonged as he breathed heavily against it.

"Dei-hime, after I settle my due punishment with my father, I'll take you shopping for clothes to help hide this if it bothers you so much. Now shut up, and enjoy. Scream for me, scream like the bitch you are deep inside." Tala supplied between kisses to his back.

"Tally...I want to go further." Deidara sighed as Tala flipped him over. Both of them were hard as rock, and Deidara couldn't take it anymore, especially with the way Tala just kept making him feel like he would explode any second with the tiniest bit of attention to him. It didn't matter if it was a word, a look, a touch, or that mouth ravishing his body, Deidara just couldn't help becoming excited by him.

"No. I know you're not ready for that yet, and truthfully I'm not ready to take it that far yet either. I'm getting closer, but I have to be completely over Hiro before I take it that far with you. When that time comes I will be able to tell you I love you, and only you, and I will make it so special for you, that you will not ever forget. For now let me take care of it another way." Tala smiled at him, kissed him on the forehead, and then proceeded to rid the blond of his pants and undergarments, and trail sweet kisses to his princess's waiting dilemma.

Deidara screamed, and bucked his hips the instant Tala's tongue was upon his penis. The blond couldn't think of a word to describe what the redhead chose to do to him other than teasing and that word didn't even come close to describing it. Tala stopped ravishing his cock for a moment and observed him. "You are absolutely gorgeous." He said and licked the very tip of the blond's cock causing him to try bucking his hips and then whimper when it was to no avail as Tala was holding him down.

"Do you want to know why you're in so much pleasure right now?" He asked with another teasing lick. "Tala!" Deidara cried out once again trying in vain to get more from the redhead than just simple teasing. "Do you or not?" Tala countered sucking the head of his erection. Deidara just screamed and tried bucking his hips again. "So needy." He said teasingly as he smirked at him. "...Tell...me..." Deidara studdered out as he shuddered at the feel of cold fingers on his dick.

"It's because I drive you crazy." Tala said causing Deidara to blink in disbelief. "You doubted it?" He hissed. "No, but it's fun to see first hand just how true it is." Tala replied still smirking. "Now then, allow me to give you the release you so desire." He said engulfing the blond's member fully. After another ten minutes of sucking and licking his mouth was finally filled with the blond's seed which he swallowed as Deidara screamed his lungs off to the point where Tala thought the blond might lose his voice from just how loud the screaming became.

"I cannot wait to do that again." He said hugging the blond to him. "You taste as delicious as you look."

"You're killing me." Deidara said as his face went red. "Hey wait, what about you?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine after a cold shower." Tala replied propping his head up with an elbow and smiling down at him as he played with a lock of his hair. "I swear, I just want to devour you...so appetizing, damn."

"I wouldn't mind you know, the least I can do is return the favor." Deidara insisted, but Tala shook his head. "No cutie-pie, for now just let me look at you." He said sighing contently. "I haven't been so content in a long time."

"I'll wait for you." Deidara said yawning a little.

"I'll try not to make you wait long." Tala offered in turn leaning down to kiss his forehead. "Sweet dreams Dei-hime."

"Good night Tally." Deidara sighed out as his eyes closed.

"Hello?" Tala bit out after answering his cellphone. He was enjoying watching Deidara sleep, and was highly annoyed by the fact that his cellphone kept on ringing while he tried to do so in peace.

"I was afraid you'd never answer." A voice Tala truly didn't need to hear at the moment filled his ears, and Tala did the only thing he could think of, he hung up, and turned his phone off.

A/N: ...-Still-Hyper-From-The-Sugar-Rush-Responsible-For-This-Chapter-...READ AND REVIEW! I KNOW YOU WANT TO!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Go backwards.

A/N: I just want to say thank you for the reception on chapter 7 that was a huge jump in reviews. Thanks! For anyone who doesn't know gaki means brat.

Chapter 8:

"Incoming!" Hidan exclaimed as a motorcycle came to a halt, in front of the main doors of the school, creating a cloud of dust.

"Tala I think I'm gonna hurl." Deidara moaned in discomfort trying to get his head to stop spinning.

"Sorry, I'll remember to go slower next time." Tala said and steadied the blond, to keep him from falling over once he'd gotten off the vehicle.

"Thanks for the ride. Now excuse me while I barf." Deidara said before taking off beyond the main doors.

"Good morning guys." Tala said looking over.

"Likewise. You got any clue as to why Dei's wearing a turtleneck in the middle of spring?" Itachi looked at him suspiciously.

"If I'm to guess, he's probably going through the motions of getting through what Kushina did. I've read that covering up as much skin as possible is common practice after such trauma." Tala replied and prepared to take off.

"Hold it!" Itachi commanded stopping him.

"Yes?" Tala asked sounding annoyed.

"Come to my house Friday, there's no way I'm letting you fall behind in your school work." The Uchiha replied simply.

"You sure you don't just want me to come over so you can lock me up in your closet and have me at your mercy whenever you want?" Tala made to take off with that, but Itachi stopped him once again with his next words.

"Do you think I'd wait forever? You're not THAT much of a catch Ivanov." Itachi got all up in his face with a smirk after that.

"There's a difference between wanting a good fuck, and wanting a relationship Itachi." Tala retorted blowing a bubble with his gum, and letting it pop in the raven's face.

"Much better. Heed my advice: If you want to get with me be yourself." With that the redhead left, making a much bigger dust cloud than when he'd arrived, due to going at twice the speed.

"Well that was eventful." Kisame said as Itachi tried getting the gum off his face.

"Man you got owned." Sasori said resisting the need to laugh that was showing through his tone.

"What the heck happened to you?" Deidara asked staring at Itachi as he approached them.

"I dunno, but I'm thinking he pissed Tala off." Hidan said as Itachi cursed said redhead to hell.

"What did you do now?" Deidara asked trying not to laugh as the Uchiha pulled at the gum.

"In a nut shell," Itachi hissed. "I told him he wasn't worth waiting for."

"Interesting." Deidara said sounding everything but. "I'm going to class. See you guys."

"Maybe I should heed his advice." Itachi muttered to himself banging his head against his locker. "First he kisses me back, then he's mad at me."

"I'd be willing to bet you deserve whatever you got." Garland said closing his locker a little ways down.

"What was that?" Itachi asked glaring over at him.

"Just as I said, whatever you got, you probably deserve. It's not a secret that you're too much of a jealous freak when you really want someone Itachi, and that's why you've lost every last one of the guys you've liked. Our dear little freshman Neji for example. You practically pushed him right into-"

"One more word, and I'll risk the suspension to put you back in the infirmary." Itachi supplied cutting him off.

"Calm down Mr. Perfect, I think you'll like what I have to tell you. Something happened in this hall yesterday that you'd probably love to know." Garland looked at him with an evil glint after making a peace sign.

"Alright fine, peace for now." Itachi sighed giving into his curiosity. "Now tell me what you saw." He commanded impatiently.

"Your best friend," Garland started.

"What about him?" Itachi let his curiosity show on his face then forgetting about appearances.

"Behaving like a lovesick bitch while ravishing and being ravished by my nemesis not even an hour after you yourself had had the luxury of kissing him." Garland found himself pinned against the lockers the instant he had finished speaking. "Hey! What gives man?"

"Are you certain?" Itachi growled at him. "Are you certain that is what you saw?"

"Of course I'm certain! Tala even carried Deidara out of the school after, and they didn't look like they were even started yet."

"You'd better be telling the truth Garland. If I find out you're lying, you're going to be in for more than just hell." Itachi let go of him after that taking off towards their classroom quickly.

"Did you really have to do that?" Brooklyn asked slamming his locker shut.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. It's nothing personal just revenge." Garland retorted not affected by the glare Brooklyn was giving him in the least.

"I know that, but the one you want to hurt is Tala, not Deidara. You know Itachi, Deidara will be lucky if he doesn't end up dead." Brooklyn countered and punched his locker. "You're lucky we're friends Garland, because that punch is exactly what you deserve right now."

"Namikaze Deidara, I want to talk to you." Itachi hissed as he entered the classroom.

"For hell's sake Itachi, what did I do now?" Deidara bit back not looking up from the picture he was working on.

"Come. Now." Itachi commanded coldly, sternly.

"What if I don't?" Deidara asked not paying him the least bit of attention.

"Don't be difficult, I'm taking it outside to avoid the embarrassment you potentially face from what I have to discuss with you." Itachi replied taking the blond's sketchbook and sending it flying out the nearest open window.

"Itachi! You asshole! You want to talk? Fine, talk. Just prepare for me to bash your face in first!" Deidara went for him and Itachi countered.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Yusuke started chanting as Itachi tackled Deidara.

"Itachi, let go of my hair!" Deidara exclaimed grabbing Itachi's as he dealt a punch to the raven's chest.

"Let go of mine!" Itachi growled back punching back.

"Why the hell are you two even fighting?" Shuichi asked trying to separate them with Gohan's help.

"How the fuck should I know?" Deidara bit out glaring at Itachi as he tried to break free from Shuichi.

"Are you, or are you not, seeing Tala behind my back?" Itachi screamed causing Deidara to turn pale.

"Well are you?" The Uchiha asked struggling in Gohan's grip.

"So what if I am?" Deidara countered after some silence.

"So you are?" Itachi asked grabbing at the turtleneck Deidara wore and exposing the hickey the blond had been trying to hide.

"You really are aren't you? You fucking slut!" Itachi saw red, and all Deidara knew after that was pain, lots and lots of pain.

"Main office how can I help you?" Miss Mimi heard over the loudspeaker after minutes of waiting.

"I need security. I think one of my students might be close to killing a fellow classmate!" She supplied watching Itachi pound a now unconscious Deidara.

"Understood." She heard.

"Hurry!" She exclaimed.

"Let go! Itachi let go of him!" Shuichi and Gohan exclaimed trying to pull Itachi off of the now unconscious Deidara by one arm each.

"You knew that I like him, you knew from the start, and you still went for it. Deidara!" Itachi kept repeating that as though possessed, throwing blow after blow at the unconscious blond, too powerful for Shuichi and Gohan to accomplish what they were attempting, if only from sheer willpower to keep it up.

"Kisame, Hidan, Sasori where do you think you're going?" The trio's teacher asked in a classroom on the other side of the school.

"Sorry ma'am, but the two fighting in Miss Mimi's class are friends of ours and we're really not about to let them fight like that." Hidan said before slipping out of the back door of the classroom and rushing to catch up with Kisame and Sasori.

"Dei!" He exclaimed as he caught view of a stretcher, and the unconscious blond.

"I'm going with him." Sasori declared approaching the paramedics.

"We cannot allow that without authority from the principal." A security guard said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You might want to make an exception." Sasori bit back creepily.

"Why's that kid?" The guard asked.

"Because I'm about two seconds from seeing red, and doing something stupid myself." He replied shrugging him off, and glaring at Itachi, who was standing completely still, in the arms of a security guard, with a look of shock on his face. "Words cannot describe what I'll do to you if he's as seriously hurt as he looks."

"I'm sorry. Dei, wake up! I'm sorry!" Itachi tried to break free from the guard as the paramedics took Deidara and left with Sasori not far behind.

"Itachi! That's enough. The damage is done. You'd best just pray he'll be okay." Kisame offered sounding disappointed in him before following Hidan back to their classroom.

"Have you been cooped up in here all day?" Boris asked as he entered Tala's room.

"Uh huh." Tala replied lifting his crying face from his pillow. "Dad, is it possible to love two people?"

"Perhaps, I mean if it weren't possible there wouldn't be countries that allow a man more than one wife." Boris replied placing a bowl of food on Tala's table for two. "Still hung up over Hiro are you?"

"He keeps calling, and I want to answer, but a part of me keeps telling me not to." Tala replied just as his cellphone started vibrating on his nightstand.

"I thought you seemed pretty serious about Deidara, but love, already? Seriously?" Boris sat down on the bed and watched his son open his nightstand drawer and throw his cellphone inside before shutting it with a violent push.

"When I first told Hiro that I love him I felt just like this dad, like I didn't need anything else to be happy, like I could be poorer than a peasant and not give a damn as long as I had him." Tala said and sighed as Boris started scratching his head gently. "How did you know?"

"Love, especially when contemplating it, is always a headache son." Boris replied moving to massage his temples.

"I still love Hiro, I told Deidara I would try to get over him quickly so as to not keep him waiting long, but I don't think I can do that dad. I don't think I'll ever stop loving Hiro, and now somehow I feel that same way about Deidara. I have to choose one, but I don't want to." (Tala)

"From what I could tell, Deidara may very well be in love with you, but he's not completely aware of it yet. Drinking problem aside you know well that Hiro loves you, those constant calls are only one of the many pieces of evidence that prove it. Stop wracking your brain for an answer, and just let love run it's course. What will be will be." (Boris)

"This is Boris what can I do for you?" Boris asked answering his cellphone.

"This is Sasori. I'm a friend of your son. He's not answering his phone, so I decided to call you. Do you know where he is?" Sasori's voice reached Tala's ears and he blinked. Why would Sasori be calling him?

"Give it dad." He said sitting up.

"I'll be in my study if you need anything." Boris said forking it over.

"Sasori it's Tala, what's up?" (Tala)

"Tala, you need to come to the hospital, pronto! Itachi found out about you and Deidara, and he lost control of his jealousy and anger." (Sasori)

"Which hospital?" Tala asked trying to stay calm.

In an hour Tala had arrived at the hospital, and found Sasori pacing the span of the waiting room, along with Minato who was on the phone going on about canceling what he had scheduled for work until further notice. Itachi was sitting on the floor hugging his knees, and staring blankly down the hall where various hospital staff was running about. His eyes were looking beyond them, at the door at the very back of the hall where Deidara was or rather at the red glowing box above the door that meant that Deidara was still in critical condition.

"Have they said anything?" He asked Sasori.

"Nothing. It's been almost two hours, I'm at a loss as to why they're taking so long." Sasori said as he continued to pace the room.

"Will you stop doing that Sasori? You're making me even more worried than I already am." Minato supplied with a pleading look.

"Then you'll be happy to know you have nothing to worry about sir. Deidara will be fine, he just needs some rest. He's asleep." A voice Tala knew all too well was heard, and while Minato and Itachi sighed relieved to hear those words, and Sasori went over to the figure and started asking what took so long, all he could do was stare.

"Deidara had suffered some minor head trauma. The doctors wanted to make sure they checked for any possible complications. That, combined with the debate they had about whether or not he could have visitors, made it last this long." Right before his eyes was the man he was trying so hard to forget, giving his friend the lowdown on the guy he was here to see.

"Can we see him?" Minato asked.

"One at a time." Hiro replied causing Itachi to get up, and make a break for the room.

"Itachi!" Sasori exclaimed chasing after him.

"No, stop Sasori. Let him go. He deserves another chance." Minato caused Sasori to come back, although Sasori started muttering about Itachi being entitled to nothing of the sort, if anything at all.

"Hiro?" Tala needed to know if he wasn't hallucinating, and he needed to know stat!

"Am I allowed this close to you, or am I risking prison time?" Hiro asked in a cold tone as he looked over at him with hate in his eyes.

"That's Hiro?" Sasori asked surprised.

"Yes." Tala replied.

"This is the guy that beat you? The guy who almost suffocated you?" Sasori asked in pure disbelief.

"He's a lot stronger than he looks Sasori." Tala said as Itachi came back into the waiting room.

"Good, that means he won't feel this." Itachi said before making to punch Hiro's face, but his fist was grabbed and held tight.

"Not very impressive." Hiro said before catching Itachi's other fist.

"Kid, I could do this all day." He added blocking a kick.

"Good, dodge this!" Itachi tried to tackle him, but found himself in a headlock.

"He's good." Sasori said watching Itachi and Hiro go at it. "He's almost as good as me."

"Better." Tala said watching the two with nostalgic eyes.

"Huh?" (Sasori)

"He's better than you. This is Hiro playing. Most of that is just engraved into his brain." (Tala)

"I need to train with this guy." Sasori said as Itachi met the floor.

"I admit you're very skilled." Itachi said as he got up. "However, I don't have to deal physical blows to you in order to pay you back for hurting Tala. I'll do you one better. Not only did he file a restraining order against you, but he's moved on, with the guy you just tended to."

"Is that supposed to bother me?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know, you tell me. You've been replaced by a dumb blond." Itachi replied, and went to have a seat. Hateful though he was, he still owed Deidara an apology.

"If he got Tala's attention, he can't possibly be dumb." Hiro said but gave Tala a questioning look.

"Well, it's half true. I did fall in love with Deidara, but I've yet to stop loving you Hiro." Tala didn't dare look at him directly.

"I wish you'd answered your phone the two hundred and thirty nine times I called you. You're not the only one who decided to find someone else when you put our relationship on hiatus Tala. I am not nearly so far gone though." Hiro didn't want to look at him much at the moment either.

"Can we take this elsewhere? I doubt anyone here needs to hear this." (Tala)

"Sure. Deidara was the last patient had to check on for the day anyway." (Hiro)

"One question." Sasori said stopping the two from leaving.

"Yes?" They chorused.

"How old is Hiro?" He asked.

"I'm eighteen, and no Sasori I am not a doctor. I'm planning on becoming one, so I'm here as a nurse's assistant as part of the required community service hours I need to graduate from high school this year." (Hiro)

"Sasori, when Deidara is awake, please, come get me at the cafeteria." Tala said before putting his hand in the one Hiro offered him and walking away with him.

"What was that all about?" Minato asked managing to catch a glimpse of the two before they turned the corner.

"As far as those two are concerned, they're on hiatus. Both are seeing other people, but I get the impression they're still, far from over, and I'm worried, because Tala's choice of person to see during this hiatus, is none other than your son." Sasori said looking up from a magazine he was reading.

"Well I can see why Deidara would be interested, and while I personally want to tell him not to be with him, I'm not going to. It's Deidara's decision if he wants to see where it goes with Tala. He's old enough to make this kind of choice now." Minato said as he sat down and grabbed a magazine from the table next to him.

"I hate to say it, but you're right. Deidara's not the child I spent years trying to toughen up anymore." Sasori sighed recalling the past ten years. "Still, I'll be damned if I let him be hurt to the point where the person he is now disappears or changes for the worst."

"If anything, I can say my son has made some good friends in his life." Minato said smiling. "Your gaki has grown up well hasn't he Sasori?"

"Humph. I think we knew even when we were kids that we'd all be stuck together for life thereafter, and yes I do believe my gaki has grown up well." Sasori said nodding his head towards Hidan and Kisame. "Took your damn sweet time didn't you?" He asked not looking at them.

"Unlike you and Itachi, we weren't so lucky to get excused from school for the day. We had to find a way to leave the school without being caught since the security got super tight because of what happened." Hidan retorted.

"Can we see him?" Kisame asked.

"One at a time." Minato replied.

"You go Hidan, I'm going to have a talk with Itachi." Kisame said causing Hidan to shrug and head for the door Minato pointed to.

"What do you want Kisame?" Itachi asked as Kisame sat down next to him.

"Do you still plan on trying to get with Tala?" The elder asked.

"I don't know. It's not like he'd give me the time of day after what I did to Deidara, is it?" Itachi wished so badly that he could turn back time right then.

"You don't know that Itachi." Kisame said attempting to lift his mood.

"Kisame before you and Hidan got here I got to meet Hiro. I told him Tala had replaced him with Deidara. He wasn't the least bit affected, and if he was he didn't show it. Tala said to him, that what I said was half true because he's in love with Deidara but has yet to stop loving Hiro. Knowing that, do you think Tala would give me a second glance?" Itachi unknowingly started crying then and Kisame sighed mentally.

"Well I know one thing," He started. "Tala's not going to be interested in giving a crybaby a second glance, so heed the advice he gave you this morning and be yourself. All of the impressing you've tried, and your jealousy have gotten you nowhere." He finished looking away from him all the while. To Kisame seeing Itachi cry was just a big no-no. It just freaked him out.

"Do you really think he'd give me a chance?" Itachi asked wiping furiously at his eyes.

"He's on hiatus right? That means anyone can try and get with him. Show him the real you, you might just be the one he's looking for." Kisame retorted.

"But he's in love with Deidara." Itachi reminded him.

"Yes and? He did say he's still in love with Hiro didn't he? That means there's a chance you can also reach that point with him." Kisame countered.

"You really think so?" Itachi asked.

"I will hit you so hard right now, if you don't get it together, and give Deidara the war you tried giving him through hits, in the right way." Kisame replied seriously.

"I'll try, but I doubt I'll get far." Itachi said causing Kisame to hit him on the head.

A/N: -looking at bar- YES! LONG! Enjoy! RNR!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Go backwards.

A/N: Heads up on the pairings. ItachiTala is now in the one-sided pairings list. Also I finally decided on the final pairing which is one you will all know by the end of the chapter. It's kind of obvious so I won't tell you. If you're not smart enough to figure it out from this chapter you'll just have to get it gradually while it develops.

Chapter 9:

"So, how have you been doing since...you know." Tala was attempting to stop fidgeting, but being in so close proximity to Hiro again, was taking a toll on him. He wanted to kiss the elder's lips again so badly, but he kept reminding himself, that Deidara was the reason he was having a doughnut and coffee with Hiro in the first place.

"Well, I couldn't pay attention in class anymore after you moved, especially with the way we were when you moved away, I can't coach bladers anymore thanks to that restraining order ending up being leaked by someone to some news reporter, and now, I drive for approximately two and a half hours to come to this hospital to both complete my community service requirements, and work as a janitor." Hiro answered not sounding particularly bitter to Tala's surprise.

"So what's the lowdown on this Deidara you've become so fond of ice princess?" Tala was surprised by both the question, and the use of that pet-name.

"I don't think you want to know that devil prince." He replied using his pet-name for Hiro in turn. If Hiro was going to use his, then he would use Hiro's. It just felt natural.

"No, really, tell me. I'm happy one of us at least found someone they can be happy with, in spite of the situation." Hiro pressed seriously.

"He's blond, he loves art, and he's innocent. I'm trying to avoid hurting him." Tala said avoiding his gaze.

"Are you really in love with him?" Hiro asked putting a finger to Tala's forehead, and pushing lightly until their eyes met.

"I love him, but I'm not sure what he feels for me. He's been through a pretty traumatic event, which our school counselor thought was a joke, and I think, if anything, he'd be scared to believe and admit that he is in love, even if he actually was." Tala supplied and gave a soft huff. "Then there's the fact that I'm still not over you."

"I wouldn't blame him for loving you, I know I sure as hell do." Hiro said smiling. "You're still so very beautiful."

"...Oh screw it. You're still the hottest guy I've ever laid eyes on." Tala couldn't take it anymore. Hiro wasn't helping him keep to what he'd decided at all. He was too tempting.

"I've missed you Tala." Hiro sighed getting closer and closer to him by the second.

"I've missed you too Hiro." Tala gave in to his desire, and kissed the light-blue haired man briefly, before pulling away, and getting up.

He didn't care where they were, at present he just wanted Hiro. Setting himself down on the elder's lap, he proceeded to kiss him for as long as he could. Hiro returned the kiss without complaint, threading his fingers into Tala's hair, keeping one arm around his waist, as Tala grabbed his, kissing him with passion, hunger, and greed, and he just kissed back, fighting the redhead for dominance, as he poured all of his feelings for him into it.

Tala ended up with his back on the table, and Hiro's hands wandering under his top as he moaned into the elder's mouth, enjoying their never-ending kisses. Whenever they did stop, it was for but a few seconds to get some air in their lungs, and Tala could swear his face was getting as red as his hair, from all the things Hiro was whispering to him when they did stop kissing for those few seconds. Clawing at the elder's back, Tala nibbled and licked his ear before whispering in an almost crying voice for him to take him. Hiro retreated and pulled Tala into his lap, embracing him tightly, comfortingly whispering sweet nothings to him.

"What's wrong ice princess? Why are you crying?" He asked softly, working the knots from stress in the redhead's back out gently.

"No matter how much I try to forget you, or how many times I tell myself to stop loving you, I still love you. I feel the same about Deidara, and that's killing me. I can't pick one...and you'd never be willing to share me...and you simply refuse to give up what split us up to begin with." Tala poured his heart out to him, holding onto him with a deathly grip.

"About that last part, I decided to listen to you angel." Hiro said causing Tala to call him a liar. "No really, I made a vow before God, that I would never have another alcoholic beverage again, as long as I live. I intend to uphold that vow. You can spit in my ashes if I die because I didn't."

"You...and I've...oh my god." If anything Tala cried even more, and twice as hard after that, because it made him realize, just how stupid he'd been.

"It's okay, sweetheart it's okay. You had every right to doubt that I'd make such a sacrifice for you, and I didn't think I could do it either at first, but I love you, and I can't live, without you in my life. I'm actually kind of happy you ignored me, because it helped me to really understand that. I keep imagining myself suffocating you, and it scares me, that alone will keep me from drinking again. I couldn't live, without you in my life, and I'd never forgive myself in this life or the next, if you died because of me." Hiro held him tight never wanting to let him go.

"I wish things were like this before...you won't share me, and I also have Deidara's opinion on that matter to consider, if you did want to share me. I think if I pick you...this feels so right baby...if I pick you, I think I'll be okay in the end. I really don't want to hurt him though...I feel so empty, thinking of what my life would be like without him...oh my love." Tala's grip on the elder couldn't possibly get any tighter as he ranted, arguing with himself.

His mind, body, and soul were all driving him insane. Part of him wanted to tell Hiro goodbye even now, but now it was for the sake of not hurting Deidara. He had no need to be afraid anymore, because of the vow Hiro made, and yet he knew, that it was unfair to just act like Deidara had never come into his life. His head eventually started pounding heavily, and he stopped talking, whimpering in discomfort as he buried his face in Hiro's chest. "Headache." He mumbled.

"For what it's worth, if you could get Deidara's approval, for your sake, I would try it. This concept of sharing you, I wouldn't like it, but I'd do it for you angel." Hiro said repositioning the redhead so he was holding him bridal style, before he got up and started walking back towards the waiting room. "Go to sleep love, you need some serious rest." He gave a soft smile to the younger who was only half awake now.

"I love you." Tala mouthed to him before his eyes shut, and he gave in to exhaustion.

"Interesting. I thought you two were on hiatus." Sasori looked over at Hiro who had sat down, and was practically cradling the sleeping Tala in his arms.

"Were is the key word there Sasori. I've fixed the situation from my end, now Tala has to fix his end. Deidara is the deciding factor. For Tala I will do anything, even share him, but if Deidara isn't willing...for lack of better wording, we will be fucked." Hiro supplied never once taking his eyes off of Tala.

"I'm starting to truly resent love. I've loved Deidara for years, but he does not feel the same, and yet he has fallen for Tala, and now if for Tala he will agree to that preposterous solution, I will have lost my gaki to two people, one that doesn't even give a damn about him." Sasori's bitterness towards the situation he was in because of his love for Deidara, was finally coming out.

"For what it's worth, I would make the effort to feel the same way for Deidara, that I do for Tala, if he did agree. I'm not keen on my uke becoming a full time seme though." Hiro was being serious, but at the end he couldn't help but scoff. He really didn't, want that last part, to come to pass.

"There is another factor to consider here. Tala would have to give him the time of day though, for him to truly be another factor in this equation. Itachi wants Tala, and at present, he loathes Deidara. Don't count yourself in the clear yet, that's all I'm saying." Sasori said and Hiro laughed a bit.

"I can tell you right now why Itachi could never make it past friends with Tala." He said.

"Why?" Sasori asked curiously.

"He is soft, way too soft for Tala. I could tell when I played around with him earlier, that he wasn't going to be competition." Hiro replied before laughing some more.

"Interesting theory. Tala seems to believe that if Itachi would simply be himself around him, he might actually have a chance." Sasori said causing Hiro to stop laughing.

"Hm. Question, if I may, how far has Itachi actually gotten?" He was now just a little bit worried, but he didn't let it show on his face, or in his voice.

"When your hiatus with Tala started, it was Itachi who helped him deal with it, by listening to him rant while he cried. Tala was spacing out during lunch yesterday, and Itachi kissed him. They kissed for almost eight minutes. This morning Tala dropped Deidara off at school, and Itachi pretty much told him he wasn't worth waiting for. Tala blew bubble-gum in his face and left. Tala seems to have the impression, that Itachi just wants him for a good fuck, rather than a relationship." As Hiro laughed again, Sasori started to wonder if Itachi did have any chances with Tala.

"What? What is it you find so damn funny?" He asked with a glare.

"I actually feel bad for him. Tala will give him the chance he so desires, but it's not going to go anywhere. Once Itachi is head over heels in love with him, Tala will drop him like a rock. It's one of Tala's many ways, to get revenge, for the pain inflicted on someone he cares strongly for. In this case the victim was Deidara, which means Itachi's in for exactly what he wants, as well as some surprises. You can utilize this information for whatever you want, I assure you it won't change the outcome. When Tala wants something, he gets it. It's just how he is." (Hiro)

"Itachi is my friend, and has been for a long time, but the pain he caused Deidara, not just the physical ones of today, but the emotional ones that my gaki has been carrying for a while, as well as the mental pain he could have caused from that head trauma, I want him to pay for it. I already told Deidara, that if he wants to be with Tala, for better or worse, I will support him every step of the way. Tala can do what he wants, because as far as I'm concerned, Itachi had it coming." (Sasori)

Minato came out of the hospital room Deidara was still fast asleep in, around three in the morning, only to find Hiro asleep on the floor, with a cushion under his head, and holding tightly onto Tala, who had his head on the elder's chest, and was smiling slightly. Itachi and Kisame were nowhere in sight, and he knew Hidan had left after a brief visit to his son. Looking over at Sasori, he found that he had also been claimed by sleep for the moment. Grabbing a cushion he lay down next to Sasori, and prepared to get some rest too.

"...Up...Wake up...Come on ice princess, I know you're faking it."

"Humph...I don't want you to go."

"Sweetheart I'm sorry, but I have to. Or would you prefer it if I failed senior year?"

"Hm...that depends on if I could stay like this or not."

"Maybe, maybe not, but there will be a lot of other opportunities for cuddling like this angel. Now come on, let go."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to?"

"You have expensive taste, and that means I need a job that can help me keep up with your taste, so yes dearest, I want you to let go now."

"Fine, but I want a kiss."

"Like I wouldn't give you one anyway."

"Just kiss me already."

"You two are repulsive." Itachi said looking away from Tala and Hiro.

"Great, we're caught. Now I have to make it seem like I hate you. Apologies ahead of time. Sorry." Tala whispered in Hiro's ear, before grudgingly letting go of him.

"Whatever you say, I've already got my half covered." Hiro mouthed back.

"Itachi, do you still want a chance to get with me?" Tala watched Hiro turn the corner, then looked at Itachi with mischievous eyes.

"You would actually give me one after what I did?" Itachi wasn't going to fall for it.

"I'm experimenting, I'm not sure what I feel for Hiro anymore, and Deidara is...too innocent for my taste. You might be what I'm looking for. I'm vulnerable, why not take advantage of that?" Tala countered, putting on a face that could make anyone pity him. Itachi was inwardly taken aback, particularly by Tala's tone, he sounded like he could care less who went after him at the moment.

"Are you serious?" The Uchiha asked.

"As serious as I am about my hiatus with Hiro. I don't know anything anymore Itachi. Since that day when you took me to file the restraining order, I've been thinking a lot about you and...I don't know, but I've been thinking that maybe, just maybe, that's the real you. I will trust you for today. Depending on how you act I might just want to keep seeing you." Itachi wasn't buying any of it, until he saw tears in Tala's eyes. "I'm giving you my trust Itachi...please, don't be another who makes me regret it."

"Tala, I promise I won't make you regret giving me a chance, but promise me you'll explain that last bit to me. Why do you regret trusting others?" Itachi rushed over and embraced him, and Tala returned the embrace laying his head on Itachi's shoulder finally letting his tears flow.

"Itachi, there are things I've kept to myself in my life, because I was too afraid of what others would think or do if I told them. You might think I'm a strong person, but I'm not...deep down, I just want to die."

"Sasori, tell Deidara I'll stop by to see him tomorrow, and don't go poisoning his mind against me, you may not believe it, but I do value his friendship, and I don't want to lose it." Itachi mouthed to Sasori, who was watching him and Tala with a glare. Thereafter he broke his embrace with Tala, and picked him up bridal style, and bolted towards the hospital exit.

"I think I'm starting to get what you meant." Sasori wrote to Hiro after retrieving his cellphone.

"I told you, he'll get everything he wants, and more. Tala is a brilliant actor." Hiro wrote back after receiving the text.

"So should I explain to Deidara what's going on now?" Sasori wrote to him.

"That would be a good idea. He's going to need some time to register the situation, and decide how he feels about sharing Tala, and it would be inconvenient if Hidan or Kisame found out. You did say they would spill the beans, and neither one of us wants that now do we?"

"Point well made. I'll write to you once I've got Dei up to speed and what not."

"Drive anywhere within range of the manor until otherwise instructed." Itachi said to his driver, before closing the back of the limousine off from the front, and looking over at Tala, who was wiping furiously at his tears.

"Tala, talk to me." He said pulling the redhead to him.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone." Tala said leaning back against him, and blushing a little when Itachi kissed his cheek.

"I promise. I told you before, I'm an Uchiha, we're kindred folk. Now talk, it's bad to repress things."

"You know that Kai is my best friend, right?"

"Yes, you two made that quite clear." Itachi said bitterly.

"Well we weren't always like that...there was a point when Kai hated me so much, that he did something terrible to me."

"What did Kai do? Tala you're shaking, like a cat trying to rid itself of water, after being bathed."

"...He...Itachi...Kai and I grew up in a place where children experienced unspeakable horrors...Because I was as good as him, Kai hated my guts...I was the reason he always had to try harder...He set out to change that...He set out to break me...And he did...After what he did I...I lost my focus...I became frightened...I was terrified just from being in the same room as him...I couldn't stand to be touched..."

"Wait, are you trying to tell me that Kai..." Itachi couldn't finish the conclusion he was drawing from Tala's words.

"Yes...and he's not...Itachi, he's not the only one who's forced himself on me...A lot of the workers at the abbey did...Kai's grandfather even tried, but dad saved me that time...Itachi, help me...I thought I would be fine, when Hiro came into my life...I thought that about Deidara too...but I can't stop these thoughts...I want to die...Help me...Please, help me..."

"Tala, you need to see a therapist."

"So you think I'm crazy too huh?"

"No, Tala I don't think you're crazy, I'm just worried you might try to kill yourself, and give in to the voice in your head."

"How did you know about that?"

"It's typical in victims of such abuse."

"It's harder to ignore with each day Itachi...I don't know what to do..."

"If you don't want to see a specialist, I won't force you, but if you don't, I'm afraid there's no way I can help you."

"There is. Itachi, don't get the wrong idea here, I'm not whoring myself to you, or anything like that...I just want to know what it feels like, to be treated nicely...I've never experienced sex without someone calling me vulgar words, or with preparation for penetration. Please...take me. If you're not just after me for a good fuck like I've been made to believe from your previous behavior, then show me...Itachi please...show me that you're different."

"You can't be serious...how can you even walk after that sort of thing?"

"I'm completely serious...and honestly, I still don't know."

"Tala, if you really want that, I'll grant your request, however, I want you to agree to seeing a specialist, if you still feel like you can't take it anymore after."

"I will, I promise, but if I'm truly a lost cause, if there is no hope for me, then I want to know what it feels like...Hiro doesn't know how to be kind, Deidara, could never be seme, at least not at this point in his life. He's still too innocent. You're the only one I have left...help me, please...help."

"I will, but I'm going to do this right. I'm going to take you on a date, and grant your request tonight. You deserve all the gentleness, all the kindness in the world. I'll give that to you."

"Can I, stay like this for a bit?" Tala curled up next to Itachi on the car seat, and put his head on his lap.

"Whatever you want angel, whatever you want." Itachi replied running a soothing hand up and down his back.

"Thank you." Tala said, inwardly hating the fact that Itachi had called him angel. He reminded himself, that this was all for the sake of revenge for what the raven had done to Deidara, and allowed himself to relax. Itachi had already bought his story, he didn't have to keep acting like he couldn't stand being touched.

"Tell me something, do you truly believe I'm stupid enough to fall for all this?" Itachi asked causing him to tense.

A/N: OK there's your last update of the week unless I can get a break while babysitting this weekend. I will see you all next week with chapter 10. Cliffy! YAY! RNR!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I tell you one more time go backwards!

A/N: Nothing to say this time just enjoy the chapter. See ya at the end note.

Chapter 10:

"Itachi..."

"No! Don't start with that pity voice and act again. I swear it'll just make what I'm going to do to you, a thousand times more painful."

"Do you think you're stronger than me?" Tala tried opening the door next to him, but it wouldn't budge.

"There are ways to subdue you Tala." Itachi pushed him down, and straddled him.

"I really hope you know, that this doesn't bother me, at all. Even if we fucked, I would still hate you after, and it's not like you could ever fuck me as good as Hiro does. Even someone as innocent as Deidara, has more appeal to me than you do Itachi." Tala smirked up at him dodging the punches he threw.

"Shut up, just shut up!" Itachi growled before attacking his neck.

"Do what you wish. My body can belong to anyone Itachi, my heart, is another matter entirely." Tala closed his eyes figuring he should enjoy it

Itachi litterally clawed the redhead's clothes off, and used parts of his shirt to tie his wrists behind him. Thereafter he ravished him for a while, and bathed him with his tongue, and Tala started making various sounds as Itachi kissed, bit, licked, and nibbled his flesh. Taking out some golf balls, Itachi proceeded to insert them all into the redhead's anus. Seven balls later, he heard a whimper.

"Painful isn't it?" He asked as Tala cried out.

"Answer me." He commanded forcing an eighth ball into him.

"What do you think?" Tala hissed back.

"Nicely." Itachi retorted giving him a hard smack.

"Fuck you." Tala bit back turning his face back to look at him, and offering a smirk.

"Hn." Itachi responded to this, by attaching a vibrator to his penis.

"You wanted to fuck me right? You have me, so take me." Tala bit his lip to keep from making any sounds, but it would be a lost battle, and they both knew it.

"One month," Itachi started as he began to remove the golf balls.

"What?" Tala hissed out.

"I'm going to take you very far away from home for a month, and have fun with you. We'll see who you want when that month is over." Itachi replied taking out a box of needles. "There are two hundred needles in this box. I wonder, how many of them can you handle before you call me master?"

"I will never call you master." Tala spat, only to wince at Itachi impaling a needle into his chest.

"What do you want from me?" He asked.

"The exact thing you tried to fool me into believing you would give me, a chance to be with you." Itachi replied impaling him with a second needle.

"My only regret, is that I didn't tie you down, when I had the chance. You're crazy Itachi. No human being could be capable of treating someone they care for like this." Tala winced again but didn't show any other sign of pain.

"You know I love that about you." Itachi said impaling a needle into his abdomen. "I love how you hide behind a mask. You say you want to see the real me, but really I'm the one who wants to see what's real. I want to see the you hidden behind the mask."

"How long do you intend to continue this?" Tala asked.

"The needles, or the torture in general?" Itachi countered moving to remove the vibrator.

"All of this Itachi. Do you realize how insane you are?" Tala didn't get a response, and couldn't help the moan that escaped him when Itachi started sucking the head of his cock, and moving the vibrator along the length of it.

"Is it truly torture if I'm getting results like that?" Itachi asked stopping momentarily.

"What you're doing is wrong Itachi...so wrong." Tala replied between moans.

"Why is it wrong?" Itachi asked stroking his balls.

"Some wrongs don't need justifications Uchiha." Tala replied before screaming loudly as he came.

"You don't respond well to this stuff do you?" Itachi said pulling the needles out of his chest and abdomen, after showering him with his own semen. The number of needles in Tala's chest had gone up to thirty, but the redhead still offered nothing but winces, and Itachi decided not to take it any further than that.

"You've got to be kidding me. You're not supposed to ask me that crap. You're supposed to give me a safety word, and keep going. I'm used to this shit Itachi. I've impaled myself on a broom for Hiro's amusement, more than once, and I've been fucked by him with various toys already inside me, numerous times. I've made pornography DVDs with him to watch when he's not around because I actually like it. Untie me, and I'll show you how this is really supposed to be done."

"You actually want me to continue?"

"Itachi, if you don't untie me right now, I will do it myself."

"Like you could do that. Tougher people have tried Tala."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure. I bet you a million dollars."

"I expect that by the time I come see you about the homework I'm missing this week." Tala said flipping them.

"Unlike me you won't be getting out of those, and even if you do, I will just tie you down again, and then you really won't, be getting out of them." He added as he pulled Itachi's hair loose from the scrunchy that held it in place.

"You should leave it out. I'd probably have fallen for you, instead of Deidara, if I knew how cute you look with it out." He said before proceeding to remove the raven's clothes with his teeth.

"When I'm finished with you, not only will you call me master, but you will beg me not to leave you, and I will. You hurt Deidara, and now I, will hurt you." That was the last thing Itachi heard, because after that Tala started to make those words real.

Within an hour Itachi was covered in spit, semen, and his own blood, screaming, moaning, and crying in pleasure and pain, and wincing every time Tala thrust into him making his head collide with the car door. He tried bucking his hips, but Tala held him down glaring at him, and thrusted harder. He kept a steady pace ignoring Itachi's constant begging for him to go faster.

"Itachiki, call me master." Tala said licking his foot.

"No." Itachi retorted.

"It's going to happen sooner or later, you might as well give up." Tala said sucking one of his toes.

"Stop! Stop, you're killing me!" Itachi started laughing thereafter.

"Good, die." Tala wasn't going to stop. If anything he became even more infatuated with the raven's feet, stopping only when Itachi screamed for him to stop in a desperate tone.

"Say please." He ordered.

"Stop please." Itachi couldn't take much more of it. His face was beet red, and every part of him was starting to hurt.

"Say the M word." Tala supplied smirking at him as he tickled his feet with some feathers. Itachi wondered for a moment, where the feathers came from, but complied and started rubbing his wrists when Tala freed him of the binds he'd placed them in.

"I expect that money you owe me when I come over on Friday." Tala said as he got dressed.

"You're not going anywhere." Itachi said pulling him to him.

"I will be uke for one person, and one person only, and that's Hiro." Tala stated elbowing him in the stomach.

"You're not at all what you believe you are Itachi. If anything, you're easy." Tala opened up the barrier between the front and back of the car after that, and told the driver to stop.

"Later Itachiki." He supplied before slamming the door.

-Hospital-

"Back so soon? Where's Itachi?" Sasori asked as Tala entered Deidara's room.

"Yes, and to hell if I care. I got what I wanted. Revenge was sweet." Tala said pulling up a chair to the blond's bedside.

"Too sweet perhaps." Sasori said as Deidara stirred.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tala asked before offering Deidara a smile.

"My gaki has memory loss, but the only thing missing is Itachi." Sasori replied smirking. "Don't make that face. Don't go soft on me now Tala. Itachi deserves to be forgotten. Ever since you came around, all he ever did, was cause Deidara pain."

"Yes, and if I hadn't come around, Itachi and Deidara would still be best friends, and Deidara wouldn't have suffered at all." Tala said bitterly, allowing Deidara to hold his hand captive as he leaned his head on it.

"If you hadn't come around, Deidara wouldn't be half as happy as he was before he ended up here. I've never seen my gaki so happy before Tala, so don't go blaming yourself for this." Sasori countered.

"I'm not that stupid Sasori." Tala said leaning over to give Deidara a kiss on the forehead. "How are you feeling princess?"

"I'm fine Tally, I heard from danna that you want to be with both me and Hiro." Deidara smiled at the gesture, frowning when he was done speaking.

"I'll give you two some alone time." Sasori said getting up to leave.

"Thanks." Tala called after him.

"Have you really put thought into this?" Deidara asked suddenly very serious.

"I have. I never meant to hurt you, and I thought to myself, that before I do so, I should let you go. I was going to tell you goodbye for good when you'd recovered fully. However, my heart won't let me say goodbye to you, just as it won't let me say goodbye to Hiro. I love both of you Deidara."

"You will be with a man, who will more likely than not, abuse you in the future?"

"No, I will be with a man who made a vow before God, to never have an alcoholic beverage again, as long as he lives, and if you will agree to it, I will be with a man whom's personality, beauty, and innocence has captivated me. Hiro is my man, and you are my lady to put it in stereotypical words. Yet both of you, are so much more than that. I would do anything for you two."

"Don't say another word. I'll go for it. I just hope Hiro will like me as much as you do."

"I don't see the problem. Aside from me being more seme than usual, he shouldn't have any complaints. I know what Hiro likes, and I know he'll like you."

"Tell me about him."

"I'd rather talk about this." Tala said taking out the picture Deidara had drawn of them screwing in a changing room.

"How did you get that?" Deidara asked blushing instantly.

"Your danna retrieved your sketchbook after Itachi threw it out the window before the fight that led to you being hospitalized. Now tell me princess, what is this all about?"

"...I...I mean...I drew that while watching you cook when your teammates were coming over...I'm sorry!" Deidara studdered quickly looking away.

"I will never get sick of your studdering." Tala said clearly amused.

"Dei-hime, I'll make this come true as many times as you want, along with any other fantasies that head of yours will develop in the future." He added with a quick kiss to the blond's lips after turning his face so their eyes met again. Deidara was still blushing madly.

"Too cute." He said kissing his nose.

"I love you." Deidara said startling him.

"What'd you just say?" He asked uncertain if he'd heard right.

"I said I love you. That a problem?" Deidara pulled him close, practically making him fall onto him, and tried to steal a kiss, but Tala wouldn't let him taking control instantly.

After five minutes they broke apart for air. "That's no problem at all. I just wasn't expecting you to say it so soon. I wasn't sure you felt that way about me at all actually." Tala said placing kisses on his hand. "I love you too. More than I'll ever have time to show you in this life, but I'll make up for that in the next life." Deidara just laughed softly at that.

A/N: Wow, double update, or is it a new day? Hmm. I dunno but here you go people. I'm at the 10th chapter, now I think I can say I deserve to take a breather tomorrow, and enjoy my brats. I might, or might not, update this weekend. We'll see. I hope you all enjoy, and remember, RNR!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Go backwards I've written enough of these.

A/N: Alright, I finally decided what direction to take this (I know I know, 10 chapters later, hn! Stop glaring!) so here goes the pairings - (Main): HiroTalaDeidara (One-sided): TalaItachi, HiroSasuke, SasoriDeidara (Side): KaiTyson (Implied): ItachiNeji - Also for anyone who doesn't know dama is Spanish for lady.

Chapter 11:

"Sasuke keep it down! If I have to go in there, you're going to be in deep shit!" Itachi exclaimed before slamming his bedroom door.

"Hey Sasuke, are you sure it's okay for us to be watching this?"

"Oh come on Suigetsu, it's not like this is the first time you've ever watched porn."

"Well yeah, but this isn't like all the stuff I watch online, it's from someone's personal stash."

"Well it's good, isn't that what counts?"

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. I'm always right dumb-ass, now shut up and watch!"

"That does it." Itachi said closing his schoolbooks.

"Take it off!"

"Then suck you little bitch, now!"

As Itachi entered his brother's room, he could hear voices. They were, very familiar for some reason. Once glance at the t.v screen, and he didn't have to put two and two together, it was all right there before his eyes. What greeted him as he entered was, the screen of his brother's t.v displaying Hiro and Tala's activities.

Tala was sucking Hiro's cock, while Hiro was pressing on the buttons of a cock ring, and pulling and pushing on the end of some anal beads, while sucking the head of Tala's, clearly in need of release penis. Itachi couldn't do anything, but watch as Tala sucked and licked Hiro's penis as though it were candy.

He watched Hiro remove the cock ring, and heard Tala scream as came. As Hiro came all over the redhead's face, he was swallowing the massive amount of cum that Tala was shooting off into his waiting mouth. When it was over, he pulled the anal beads out causing Tala to cry out in pleasure, and smirked at the sound while licking up the cum that had seeped out from the sides of his mouth greedily.

Tala took the anal beads from him, and started cleaning them with his tongue while Hiro smiled and started spreading whipped cream all over his chest and stomach. Tala made little sounds of pleasure as Hiro rubbed their cocks together, and started licking the whipped cream off. The elder insinuated many things between licks, making Tala blush the color of a firetruck and tell him to save such things for another time.

Hiro just remarked that he wasn't even half finished with the redhead, and continued to lick the whipped cream off of him. Tala chose to simply enjoy the touching of their members, and Hiro's tongue on his flesh, and closed his eyes. More sounds of pleasure escaped him as the minutes passed. Suddenly, Tala opened his eyes, and flipped their positions. He ravished Hiro for a while, then commanded him to roll over, and putting his middle finger inside a tube of lube took initiative and plunged the depths of Hiro's ass with that same finger, causing the elder to scream.

"The safety word is banana." He heard twice from the redhead.

"It's you." Sasuke said turning around to stare at Tala as Itachi turned to look at the person behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Both brothers asked.

"I don't know you kid." Tala said to Sasuke before smirking over at Itachi. "We agreed you'd give me that million dollars when I came to get the homework I'm missing this week, remember?"

"What the hell is that?" Itachi growled pointing at the t.v screen.

"One of many pornography DVDs, that Hiro and I have made to watch when the other isn't around. It's pretty old now actually. I was thirteen when we made it." Tala replied watching it from the corner of his eye. "I'll be taking it back if you don't mind."

"That ring," Sasuke started drawing Tala's attention as the redhead put the DVD back in its case, and tucked it away into his backpack.

"Huh?" Tala followed Sasuke's eyes to his promise ring and smiled. "Oh this, Hiro gave this to me on my sixteenth birthday."

"No, not that one. That one." Sasuke pointed at the promise ring Tala had given Hiro.

"What about it? This is the one I gave Hiro. Never seen a promise ring or something kid?" Tala retorted making a mental note to return the ring to it's owner.

"I can't believe I actually thought he liked me." Sasuke said punching a hole through the floor.

"Sasuke?" Itachi was shoved out of the way, and looked up in slight shock at his brother, who had pinned Tala to the wall, and was punching him in the gut repeatedly.

"It's your fault." Sasuke growled out before Tala recovered from his surprise that Sasuke had attacked him, sent the boy spiraling across the room into the opposite wall, and placed a hand where Sasuke had been punching him.

"That was actually kind of painful." He said.

"If you're going to attack me, at least tell me why you're doing it. Retard." He added glaring at the boy.

"Hey, watch your mouth, that's my brother you're talking about!" Itachi bit at him.

"Like I care asshole." Tala retorted glaring at him before directing his attention to Sasuke again. "Well boy, let's hear it, why the fuck did you attack me just now?"

"It's your fault he doesn't love me. You're Tala right?" Sasuke all out hissed back.

"Yeah I'm Tala. That was me Hiro was fucking, and being fucked by in the DVD you were watching, in case you couldn't see the resemblance." Tala countered.

"Hey, ice princess what's taking you so long? I don't have all day." Hiro's annoyed voice filled the air as he entered the living room.

"You really weren't joking." Sasuke said staring in disbelief.

"Oh...I thought I recognized this place." Hiro averted his gaze.

"Don't!" He exclaimed holding an arm out to bounce the younger back as Sasuke tried rushing Tala again.

"I made it very clear, that I wasn't looking for a relationship, did I not? It's not my fault you fell in love kid, get over it." He supplied without any sign of giving a damn in his voice.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sasuke started as he sat up a few feet away.

"He cheated on you, are you aware of that Hiro, are you?" He hissed angrily.

"Tala and I were on hiatus, he had every right to see someone else, and we've moved beyond that Sasuke. Tala loves Deidara, we've decided to pursue a relationship between the three of us. It's different with you. I never felt anything for you, I never could. You were just a way for me to pass the time." Hiro retorted.

"How can you say that to me?" Sasuke asked just about ready to cry.

"I merely speak the truth." Hiro replied.

"We can go now." Tala said zipping his backpack up.

"Good, I don't want you anywhere near this manor again, got that?" Hiro took his hand and started pulling him along towards the front door.

"As if! I wouldn't go anywhere near this place if I didn't have to." Tala retorted.

"What happened?" Deidara asked as the two buckled up upon entering Hiro's car.

"Don't worry about it. Just don't come anywhere near this manor again, copy that Dei-dama?" Hiro started driving away from the manor with those words.

"Tally?" Deidara was in pure confusion.

"Seriously Dei-hime, it's nothing you need to worry yourself over. Just be aware we're not going to the Uchiha manor anymore unless we need to." Tala said looking back at him and smiling. Deidara smiled back after a moment.

"So, where do you two want to go today?" Hiro asked stopping at a red light.

"I have an idea." Tala said causing both Hiro and Deidara to look at him.

"How about you drop me off back home, and spend the day with Deidara?" He looked at Hiro with eyes puppy eyes.

"Sweetheart he's adorable, do you really think I'd object to spending a day with him?" Hiro countered ignoring the look.

"Good." Tala said leaning over and kissing him briefly.

"Have fun you two." He said closing the car door.

"I swear, it's like he thinks I'm going to back out of this, even though I've made it very clear that I'm not." Hiro said before looking at Deidara. "So, where do you want to go?"

"Did you agree to this because you love him?" The blond asked. Hiro nodded.

"Did you?" He asked. Deidara nodded too.

"So what do you like Dei-dama?" Hiro asked.

"Your kisses for starters." Deidara replied.

"I love your lips. They're like silk." Hiro whispered against his lips after giving him a kiss that left them both nearly breathless.

"Now really Dei-dama, where do you want to go?" He asked pulling over at another red light.

"Do you like video games?" Deidara asked.

"I will own your ass in any game, any place, any time." Hiro replied.

"Hn. Our destination is the nearest arcade. I'm gonna make you eat those words." Deidara countered promisingly.

Three hours later, Deidara and Hiro were in a fierce battle for the highest score in a shoot 'em up game. Every game they'd played thus far they had gone for the hardest possible achievements in the games and tied. Deidara kept asking for kisses between games, and Hiro gave in every time. It was their way of cooling down before the next battle.

For their latest battle, Hiro had promised to get Deidara a giant teddy bear that the blond had been trying, but failing to get out of a crane machine due to lack of skill. Hiro had gotten almost the entire stock out of the machine in fifteen minutes, purposely avoiding the teddy bear Deidara wanted in spite of the blond's pouting and begging for him to get it.

"I win!" Deidara exclaimed happily as their scores came up.

"Alright, a promise is a promise. Come on." Hiro decided not to take it to heart, as he had only lost by one point, and headed for the crane machine.

"Thank you." Deidara said hugging the teddy bear with a huge grin on his face.

"You earned it my pretty." Hiro said pulling him close and kissing his head.

"Can we, go to the beach?" The blond asked blushing a little.

"Hm? Sure. What are you thinking Dei-dama?" Hiro released him and gave him a curious look.

"You'll understand when we get there." Deidara assured him.

"Alright we're here, now tell me, why are we here Dei-dama?" Hiro gave the blond a questioning look.

"Look at that. Isn't it pretty?" Deidara pointed at the sunset.

"It is." Hiro said before chuckling a little.

"You like the sunset, like me." He added sitting down next to the blond.

"The sunset reminds me, of my mother." Deidara said leaning on him.

"How so?" Hiro asked wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Before she got fed up with dad and left us, mom and I would watch the sunset together all the time. This is actually the first time, that I've been to the beach since she left back when I was ten." Deidara blinked as Hiro started wiping his cheeks.

"Someone as cute as you should never cry Dei-dama." Hiro said proceeding to cradle him in his lap.

"I didn't mean to...I mean...damn!" Deidara studdered out.

"My mother died when I was eight. Dad's always away because of work, and grandpa is far from an ideal adult to raise children, so I've had to be the parent, for my brother Tyson's sake. I've lost count, of how many times I wished, that my mother, was still alive. I know how you feel Dei-dama, I know that longing. Sometimes I think Tala's lucky. He never knew his mother, he can't miss her like we can miss our mothers." (Hiro)

"My mother didn't even care enough to want to see me after she left. I wish I knew why." (Deidara)

"Do you want to find out?" (Hiro)

"Huh? How?" (Deidara)

"All I need is a name sweetheart. Tyson has a friend who could find her easily." (Hiro)

"You're not pulling my leg here?" (Deidara)

"I swear I'm not." (Hiro)

"Tsunade Senju." (Deidara)

A/N: Here's your damn chapter 11. Now stop nagging me! J/K J/K you know I love you guys. RNR!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: As usual, go backwards!

A/N: 200 REVIEWS MARK BREACHED THANK YOU ALL! I have no idea what chi is supposed to mean when used in a pet-name or nick-name I just found it cute. On with the story!

Chapter 12:

"I'll let you know when he's found something." Hiro said before laying Deidara out on the sand, and smirking down at him.

"What's with that look? I didn't ask to come here, in order to get laid Hiro-chi." Deidara looked back at him with innocence in his eyes, before realization hit him.

"Dei-dama, you pretty much ask to get laid no matter where you are. You're just that damn fuckable." As Deidara rolled over and made to run off, Hiro caged him with his larger frame and began to remove their pants. "Sweetie-pie just enjoy yourself will you? I promise I'll be gentle."

"Hiro-chi," Deidara started to protest, but went silent as a sudden intrusion was made. He wanted to scream, but couldn't.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." Hiro said soothingly as he held back a groan. Deidara was tight, really tight. It was seriously trying his patience to let the blond adjust once he had entered him fully.

"You can move, it doesn't hurt. It's just...never-mind." Deidara's words caused Hiro to withdraw, and then hilt him hard, causing him to cry out, and moan, at the same time.

"You're so tight." The elder groaned out as he thrust into him yet again.

"Ah!" Deidara was slowly losing himself to the pleasure, yet his body would not adjust.

"You have to relax dearest, just forget the past, I'm not gonna hurt you precious." Hiro told him through ragged breaths, before falling back, and lifting Deidara, who whimpered a little at the loss, only to readily impale himself onto the elder's penis, when Hiro told him to take charge.

"How did you?" Deidara pretty much started dis-impaling and re-impaling himself on him after that.

"Trust me beautiful, I know many things, and because of that, I know you feel like shit, all because you were so easily dominated by a female. I know you need to feel powerful right now, so go ahead, do whatever you wish." Hiro answered him in a sweet voice, before trailing off into moans. Deidara's body was slowly adjusting, and now the feeling of the younger's walls clamping around him was finally bearable, and growing more enjoyable by the second.

Deidara simply continued to dis-impale and re-impale himself on Hiro, who did as he commanded and started pumping his cock, while telling him sweet nothings between the sounds of pleasure that escaped them both. The intervals between the dis-impaling and re-impaling decreased gradually. Three hours passed, and Deidara got up sluggishly, somewhat dizzy from it all, and commanded the elder onto all fours. Grabbing the discarded tube of lube, he prepared the elder for penetration, gripped his hips tightly, and rammed into him.

Momentarily, Hiro wondered just how hurt Deidara really was, by what had happened with Kushina, because Deidara was thrusting into him with so much force, and so quickly, that he had to be pretty far gone. Deciding to do all he could to help the younger get over it, he focused solely on the pleasure, moaning and screaming until his lungs were sore. After two hours Deidara came one last time, in perfect sync with one of Hiro's own releases, and collapsed. Hiro barely had time to roll over, and catch him, to avoid having his back crushed.

"Thank you." Deidara said to him, before proceeding to cover his face in kisses.

"Deidara," Hiro sing-songed embracing him tightly.

"I hope I'm not the only one who can say this, and mean it," He claimed the blond's lips briefly, smiling when he broke the kiss.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Deidara whispered, and layed his head on the elder's chest sighing happily. "I knew you had to be amazing, from the little I knew about you before we met, but I never thought you'd be THIS amazing. I understand why Tala couldn't forget you now. You're just a dream come true."

"You're pretty amazing yourself lovely." Hiro retorted and sat up.

"It's so beautiful." Deidara said snuggling into his embrace as he looked up at the sky. The moon and stars looked absolutely stunning.

"That's art right there. Breathtaking, but never-lasting." He said mesmerized.

"Well that's one way to put it. It's a work of art that easily loses to you though, and you're quite lasting." Hiro retorted.

"Alright, let's get dressed and head back shall we? Minato's gonna kill me." The elder supplied after a few minutes.

"Hiro-chi, can we, maybe, stay here the night?" Deidara asked in an adorable tone, a tone that was almost as adorable, as the face he was making.

"Your father will kill me, you realize that don't you?" Hiro supplied, but fell back and hugged Deidara to him.

"Thanks baby." The blond said smiling, and clinging to him possessively.

The two spoke no more after that, simply enjoying each other's presence, before sleep claimed them due to exhaustion. When morning came Hiro tried getting Deidara home, but somehow they ran into some detours. The detours consisted of a go at each other in the elder's car, and getting breakfast. Stopping at a red light, Hiro looked over at Deidara, who was happily eating a hash-brown.

"Want some?" Deidara asked, causing Hiro to shake his head.

"Tala's going to make you give that stuff up you know. Eventually you're not even gonna enjoy it when you get the chance to eat it." He supplied returning his attention to the road as the light went green.

"We'll see about that. I love Tala and all, but I'll eat what I want, when I want, and he's not gonna change that." Deidara recalled Tala's cooking, and brave as he tried to be about it, couldn't help the bit of fear that came over him.

"I thought that too, until I was stuck with him for years, and got so used to his cooking, that it was the first thing I missed, whenever we were apart." Hiro said not sounding confident in the blond getting his way at all.

"I just won't eat his cooking." Deidara countered.

"Don't try that pumpkin, I know what that's like. The food will tempt you, and you will give in, if only because he'll beg you to taste it. Once you've tasted it you can't go back. Then there's the fact he'll make sure you're stuffed, and have no room for fast food." Hiro retorted causing Deidara to sigh.

"Anything else I should be preparing to give up?" He asked.

"No nothing. Tala's just very picky about being healthy." Hiro replied reassuringly.

"Nice of you to finally bring my son home Kinomiya." Minato said as two stepped out of Hiro's car. If looks could kill Hiro would be long gone.

"It figures he's mad. I'll call you later pumpkin, bye." Hiro blew a kiss to Deidara, quickly got back in his car, and left.

"Nice dad, I get into a nice relationship, and already you're scaring him away." Deidara said sparing his father a glance.

"If you need to talk about anything, I'm here for you son, always." Minato reminded him seriously.

"Lighten up dad, I know that. I'm moving beyond what happened with Kushina. The least you can do is try dad." Deidara headed for his room after that, leaving Minato there on the sidewalk, stunned and hurting.

"I am trying kiddo." Minato sighed before heading inside the house.

-Tala's House-

"Tala get the door will ya? I'm trying to work here!" Boris's voice rang through the house and Tala got off the couch in the living room and headed for the front door.

The instant the redhead opened the door he was grabbed someone, a rag was placed over his nose and mouth, and he instantly started struggling. He knew from experience that if he inhaled the substance on the rag he would be in serious trouble. This situation had never meant anything good for him in the past, and it would surely mean nothing good for him now.

"Restrain him well, he's a fighter, and can be full of surprises." Tala struggled even harder when he heard Itachi's voice then.

"I told you before that the Uchiha are kindred folk, well Tala we also have a dark-side. You're going to witness it first hand." After that chains practically suffocated the life out of him, and with just a little inhalation, of the substance on the rag, from need for oxygen, all Tala knew was darkness.

A/N: Alright there's chapter 12 for you. Short isn't it? I just felt like stopping there though so you gotta deal with it. RNR!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Go backwards.

A/N: Okay, I kind of promised myself I'd keep this story as realistic as possible. However, there are some things I have to use from Beyblade and Naruto in this that pretty much make that less and less possible. I also implied in chapter 1, that Kurama was still a demon, which makes for a plot hole. The simplest way to go about that plot hole, is to believe anyone who had powers, and is implied to still have them, is hiding those powers, because they interfere with them, living normal lives. Just to clarify what I'm trying to say here I'll give you a list.

1: Tala is still part cyborg/android/(insert other words, that mean the same thing as cyborg and android here).  
2: The Uchiha still have sharingan, but their abilities are limited.  
3: Itachi has his Mangekyou, but can only use Tsukuyomi.  
4: Madara has his Eternal Mangekyou, and his abilities will be all over the place. I will attempt to keep his abilities, as realistic as possible.  
5: Aside from Itachi and Madara, no other Uchiha has upgraded sharingan.  
6: Anyone implied to still have their signature powers, either still has them, and is hiding them, to lead a normal life, or has them, but is no longer as powerful.

Chapter 13:

"You realize that you'll have to kill him in the end Itachi, don't you?"

"I can't do that Madara. The point of this is to get revenge. I want him to suffer, and I want to see, how that suffering affects him."

"He'll speak of it."

"He will not."

"I know you Itachi, you'll explain everything to him, and he will tell."

"Madara, can I carry on with this here without you trying to kill him when I'm at school or not? I'll take him elsewhere, if you can't have my back about this."

"I'd rather you stay here. You and I both know, that I could easily keep you from taking him elsewhere, so go ahead and have your fun, because after that, he's mine."

"Fine." Itachi let out a defeated sigh, and opened the door in front of him.

"I'll be coming by to check on things in an hour." Madara said, before Itachi closed the door.

"Are you gonna let me out of here, or do I have to fight my way out?" Itachi looked over to the bed in the room, only to find that Tala had broken free, of the restraints on him.

"Exactly what are you? The drugs I injected you with should've kept you immobile for weeks." Itachi approached him, with a roll of thick wires in hand.

"My father wanted me to be a weapon. He taught me to fight, he infused the power of a monster inside of me, and he changed my insides, until I wasn't human anymore. He performed cybernetic experiments on me. Most of the bones in my body, are wrapped in thick wiring, and a quarter of my brain functions cybernetically. Pain means nothing to me Itachi. Nothing you could do to me, could possibly affect me." Tala replied, and blinked when Itachi grabbed his face, and brought them eye level.

"It may be true, that I can do nothing to you, in the real world, but as I told you before, kindred though we are, we Uchiha have a dark-side." Itachi blinked his eyes, and before Tala could blink, he was lost.

"Where are we?" Tala asked looking around. There was nothing except black and white all around him.

"I don't really care, if you're human or not, you still need to be shown your place. Welcome Tala, to the realm of Tsukuyomi." Itachi's voice could be heard, but he couldn't see him anywhere.

"What is this?" The redhead asked, before staggering back a bit as something appeared before him.

"In this realm I control everything. I can do things to you here that you can't even imagine. I can turn every good memory you have into nightmares. Nightmares so intense that you'll beg me to end them, and I won't." Before Tala was a copy of himself, and Itachi.

The Uchiha unsheathed a katana, and smirked. "In the real world, I will rape you, over, and over, until you develop Stockholm Syndrome, until you are screaming for me to take you, like a common whore, until you will do anything I ask of you." When Itachi stabbed the copy of him, Tala screamed. The pain felt so real. He eyed the copy of the Uchiha questioningly, and rushed forward, calling upon Wolborg's powers, only to discover they weren't working.

"You can do nothing here but watch Tala. You will experience anything I want you to here. Of course the pain is being inflicted on a copy, but the pain is not fake. You will feel it all, mentally, emotionally, physically. When I'm finished with you, you will be nothing." Itachi told him, stabbing the copy again. Then the Uchiha multiplied, and many katana stabbed his copy at once. Tala bit his lip, but the scream he was trying to keep from coming out, still made it past his lips loud and clear.

"You can try, to act like this isn't affecting you, but you won't get very far. The more you act tough, the more I want to break you, either way you lose, either way I win. In the real world, time is moving twice as slow. What is minutes here, is mere milliseconds there. You will break, you will be less than a shell, of who you once were. When Monday morning comes in the real world, that is when I will stop stabbing you." Itachi sounded so happy. Tala wondered genuinely, if Itachi actually was crazy.

"Then, I will cut you into little tiny pieces, and after that, I will begin to alter your memories of your life, into your worst nightmares, and beyond." Itachi's words reached him, but Tala didn't care to listen. He was too focused on telling himself that none of this was real, and trying to deal with the pain, of the constant stabbing to his copy.

In the real world, Itachi was keeping true to the words he'd told Tala within the real of Tsukuyomi. At present, he was enjoying having the redhead wrapped in wire, begging for a cock ring to be removed from him, screaming in pleasure and pain, at the constant abuse to his prostate, by both the Uchiha's dick, and various toys. For every stab that befell Tala inside the Tsukuyomi, Itachi was biting, sucking, licking, nibbling, and all out bruising his body with a hellish mouth.

"Stop." Tala sighed out in the early hours of Monday morning, his voice nearly inaudible.

"No. It's going to remain this way, until I deem you worthy of being sent home. Then again, you're not going, to want to go anywhere, away from me, when I'm finished with you. You my dear, will beg for my touch." Itachi merely licked the blood off his fingers, after touching an open cut on the redhead's chest, and began to suckle his nipple, pinching the other hard. Tala unleashed a weak scream at that, but moaned in discomfort thereafter, and closed his eyes.

"I will, never, genuinely care for you, the way that you want me to Itachi. Don't end the chance, of meaning at least, something, to me." He whispered seriously.

"I no longer care, if you love me or not. I just want to break you. I hate you so much Tala." Itachi hissed into his ear, before dipping his tongue inside it, and drawing a small moan from him. "You are such a whore. You'd fuck anything, and everything, that moves, wouldn't you?"

"Itachi," Tala whimpered.

"Stop this." He cried.

"Despite everything, you're still acting. I'm not letting you be until I've broken you Tala, so if you really are just acting, I suggest you stop." Itachi forced his tongue into the redhead's mouth after those words, attempting to stake an invisible claim on the mouth that he wanted to call his, ravishing it, exploring every nick and cranny, adoring it.

"I want to snap your neck, but first I will break your will." He whispered against the other's lips, before spitting into his open mouth.

"You disgust me." Tala said, while attempting to get some air into his lungs. Itachi pulled tight on the wire around his neck, suffocating him.

"You hate your father, and I know nothing of your mother. However, your parents are likely of no importance to me for what I am going to do. Hiro, Deidara, Kai, Bryan, Spencer, Ian, which one of them, should I have beat you first? Which of your teammates, your friends, should I have rape you first? Which of your friendships, should I destroy, before I leave for school, and claim Deidara's sweet ass?" Itachi had to pull away from the wired being after that, because ice cold nails dug into his side, causing droplets of blood to pour from a small wound there.

"If you lay one finger upon Deidara, I swear, I will kill you Itachi. Do with me what you will, but leave him alone." Tala wanted to say more, but Itachi pulled so hard on the wire around his neck, that it cut through him.

"You don't get to tell me what to do Tala, that isn't how this works." Itachi supplied, and licked the blood from his neck. "I will do with Deidara, whatever I wish. Just as I will do with you. You are but my slave now. Now choose someone. Give me a name, and I will show you hell. Hiro, Deidara, Kai maybe? Or will it be Bryan? Spencer? Your dear little Ian?" Itachi was taunting him, teasing him.

"Never would I make such a choice. You'd sooner kill me before I did." Tala managed to spit at him after those words.

"Ian." Itachi decided for him. Tala's eyes widened, and he started to struggle harshly, calling up strength he didn't even know he had. "Excellent. If you're this attached, my job will be that much easier, and the result that much more brutal." Itachi held his face, and caught his gaze before he could close his eyes.

Within the realm of Tsukuyomi, the setting changed. Tala screamed, as Ian decapitated him, raped him, burned him alive, told him that he hated him over and over, and called him worthless. When Ian hung him, Tala literally passed out. Itachi double slapped him a few times, but the redhead wouldn't come back. Bounding Tala to the bed with chains, and more wires, he got up, and went to get ready for school, not even bothering, to remove the cock ring on the other's penis, or the toys still inside him. As far as Itachi was concerned, Tala deserved such abuse.

A/N: I still have so much to write, but I'm stopping here. Enjoy. RNR!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Go backwards.

Chapter 14:

"All I'm saying is to give him a chance to get over it gaki." Sasori said, slamming his locker shut.

"Hn. I'm trying to see it from his point of view danna, but it's hard." Deidara retorted, looking up from his cellphone.

"I swear Dei, you're going to get a hand disorder from how much you've been texting lately." Sasori sat down next to him in front of their lockers, and took the lollipop in the blond's mouth, then put it in his own, to which Deidara sighed.

"If you're that desperate to taste me danna, I could spare a kiss." He said, offering a smile, as he looked over.

"Don't tempt me gaki. It just tastes better when it's been in your mouth." The elder said, wrapping an arm around the younger's waist as he leaned on him.

"Whatever you say danna." Deidara supplied, still texting away on his cellphone.

"Tala's missing." He said after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean he's missing?" Sasori asked, as Deidara started shaking.

"His dad found his cellphone in the kitchen about two days ago. Hiro says that someone had come knocking at the door and Tala was told to answer it, but after that he just disappeared. His dad didn't think anything of it, since Tala wanders off a lot, but a few minutes ago he texted Hiro about it, asking if Tala was with him, but Hiro hasn't seen Tala since Friday. I haven't either. The last we saw him was when Hiro dropped him off at home because Tala insisted on letting Hiro and I have a day to ourselves." Deidara explained, as he texted something back to Hiro.

"Dei if you're so worried I'll search town for him with you." Sasori said, wiping away the tears Deidara started spilling forth.

"I'd appreciate that." Deidara said, clinging tightly to Sasori, who embraced him and began to whisper calming words to him.

"Whoring yourself to Sasori too now are you? I've lost all respect for you Deidara." Itachi said, as he opened his locker.

"Uchiha you're pushing your luck." Sasori warned, offering him a glare that screamed 'drop dead', and removing one arm from around Deidara. Taking the lollipop stick out of his mouth, he took aim, and fired it at Itachi's nose.

"No Sasori the one pushing his luck is you. I am so very close to ringing your fucking neck." Itachi countered and caught the incoming lollipop stick. He sent it back and with amazing precision got Sasori in the eye with it.

"Itachi, you want to fight? Well bring it!" Deidara got up suddenly after making sure Sasori was alright, and rushed Itachi. Knocking the raven to the ground he gripped his neck tightly, and while digging his knees into the other's gut, attempted to squeeze the life out of him.

"You know where he is don't you?" He hissed at the Uchiha.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Itachi asked, as he grabbed Deidara's neck.

"You know where Tala is." Deidara retorted, moving to press one knee harshly into Itachi's upper chest.

"I haven't seen that little bitch since Friday." Itachi supplied, and punched Deidara off of him, then straddled him.

"Even if I knew, do you think I would tell you?" He grabbed Deidara up, and began slamming his head against the lockers.

"You do know, I can see it in your eyes!" Deidara bit back, and headbutted him, suddenly having gained a burst of strength.

"Perhaps, perhaps not, either way you will never know." Itachi supplied teasingly, as he held him in a headlock.

"I told you that you were pushing your luck Uchiha, the next one's going in your fucking heart." Sasori growled out, taking aim with a kunai.

"Danna, stop. He's not worth it." Deidara supplied elbowing Itachi's side, and took the junior's hand proceeding to take him away from the Uchiha.

During first hour Itachi passed Deidara a letter and gave him a pleading look. Deidara glared at him for a while, mouthing at him that he would have nothing to do with him anymore, but eventually gave in when Itachi shed a tear, and mouthed back a please. Reading over the letter Deidara was almost in tears himself when he finished.

Itachi wanted to make things right between them. He had planned a picnic at the park nearest the school, claiming he wanted to go back to the days where him and Deidara would simply pack up some food, and go hang at the park, and talk for hours about anything, and everything.

After school, Deidara took Itachi up on his peace offering, despite the warnings of Sasori that Itachi was up to something. After Hidan, Kisame, and Sasori had all left for home, Itachi asked Deidara if it was okay with him, if they went back inside for a stop in the bathroom, and Deidara agreed wanting to do his hair up because it had gotten quite hot out, and Deidara was wearing a turtleneck yet again to hide the marks on him. Hiro wasn't much kinder than Tala about staking his claim on him.

"Deidara," Itachi began, as he embraced him. "I do know where he is you know, and he isn't going anywhere anytime soon." Deidara found himself against the door which Itachi had jammed with something so it couldn't be opened from either side, and felt a hand wander into his jeans.

"What did you do to him?" He asked, holding back a scream. He knew what Itachi was going to do, and he sure as hell didn't want it.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Just imagine your worst nightmare, and multiply it by infinity." Itachi retorted, handcuffing the blond.

"Why?" Deidara asked, as he was forced to his knees, and put on a leash. What the leash was tied to he didn't know, but his head was forced backwards from the distance, and it hurt like a bitch.

"He threatened to kill me if I did anything to you you know. Too bad for him, I'm calling the shots now. If you care for him at all, you will tell no-one of what transpires here." Itachi replied, hissing the last part into his ear before raping it.

"You can take my body, my soul will not be yours though." Deidara said, as a discomforted sound escaped him.

"I don't want anything out of you Dei. I am doing this merely because he doesn't want me to." Itachi said removing the blond's pants.

"I'd have liked to carve my name into your chest, but all I really need is your lower body. Starting now I will tongue you until you beg for my dick." He added, smacking Deidara's ass with great force.

Spreading Deidara's butt-cheeks Itachi teased the blond's entrance with his tongue. Deidara was unresponsive for a good while, but eventually whimpered and told him to just get it over with. Itachi didn't comply instead asking Deidara what it was exactly that he wanted him to do, and when Deidara said he wouldn't degrade himself any further Itachi got up, took the leash from wherever he'd tied it, and began to tug him towards something.

"You can put your head in there yourself or I can do it for you." The Uchiha said, and smirked at the look of disgust on Deidara's face as he looked inside the toilet bowl which was filled with urine and diarrhea.

"I will not." Deidara said, and struggled as Itachi tried to force his head inside it.

"You don't have any choice in the matter." Itachi told him, slapping his ass, as he forced the blond's head to stay in the toilet bowl by holding it in place with the top.

"Now, you little cunt, I will have my way with you." He declared.

As Itachi tongue fucked him all Deidara could do was bang his head against the top of the toilet bowl trying to get out, if not to escape the waste inside it, then to get some air in his lungs, because it was running out quickly, and beyond that, he was starting to drown in the waste. Each time he banged his head on the top, Itachi would punch the top, forcing his head back into the waste.

"You're nothing, but filth Dei. A filthy little slut, a whore. You are a pile of dirt that must be thrown away." Itachi said projecting his voice enough for the blond to hear him clearly, but enough for no-one to hear on the outside of the bathroom, as he thrust his middle finger in and out of him, slowly. Everything Itachi would do to him would come in the form of teasing.

"You fucking prick!" Deidara exclaimed weakly, after he managed to break the top off the toilet bowl, before coughing heavily, only to cry out in pain when Itachi hilted him with his dick, and squeezed his own, then punched him in the back.

"Put your head back in there, before I drown you in it." The Uchiha commanded delivering another thrust into him, and despite trying Deidara couldn't stop his head from falling back into the toilet bowl from the force of it. For what felt like forever to Deidara, Itachi just continued to pound into him, and abuse his prostate, and every last thrust caused Deidara's head to fall into the toilet bowl. No matter how hard he tried, his head always ended up back in the waste.

"Stop it!" Deidara screamed, as Itachi slammed his head into the wall.

"Eh?" Itachi asked letting up after a few minutes. Deidara's face was not only covered in body waste, but semen as well, because the Uchiha had cummed on the blond's face repeatedly, and now because of the force of the slams of his head into the wall, the side of the blond's head was bleeding heavily.

"What was that slave?" He asked, reaching down and pressing a button on the cock ring he had placed on the blond.

The action caused Deidara to bite his lips to keep himself from screaming, but the sounds of pleasure he was trying to keep inside still made it past his lips, as mixes between moans and whimpers, even a whisper for more. Deidara was absolutely losing it. Even the pounding headache he had, and the blood flowing from the slams to the wall were doing nothing, but making him want to beg for more, and Deidara was afraid of why he wanted more.

"...I want more." The blond admitted weakly, breathing hard.

"Take these, and use them on yourself." Itachi told him, after uncuffing him. He nodded towards a box of toys he'd brought with him for the occasion.

"I'm going to show these to Tala once the film is developed." He said tossing a camera up and down, smirking devilishly, as Deidara continued to screw himself in front of him.

He had two hundred pictures to show to Tala, when he headed back to Madara's home, and he still had a list of people to go through, before he was done torturing the redhead. Hearing the powerful scream of his name as Deidara orgasmed before him for what was quite possibly the five hundredth time, he couldn't help himself from going down on the blond and cleaning him up. He had to admit Deidara tasted great.

"Itachi! Ah!" If Deidara hadn't lost it yet, then he most certainly had now.

He couldn't help the screams, and moans that left him as the Uchiha ravished his cock, and deep-throated him causing him to orgasm over and over. Itachi didn't stop until Deidara's voice died, and then he wrapped Deidara in a thick blanket, and carried him through the school, to the gym, and into the showers. When Deidara was nice and clean, Itachi forced Deidara to return the favor for the blowjobs and Deidara tried to run from him, but Itachi cornered him, and left the blond with no choice.

In the end Itachi lashed at Deidara with a whip one thousand times, spanked him until he called him master, and kissed him until his lips were busted, mouth sore, tongue tired, and voice-box dead. He tossed Deidara onto the front lawn of his house, before returning to the limousine that would take him to Tala. Itachi couldn't help laughing. Things were just going so well. He felt like getting some wine and celebrating.

A/N: -Evil Laugh- I love myself right now. Special thanks to Chocolate Shadow Puppy (Niisan) and Mandazuchi (Danna). Now all of you who love me as much as I love you RNR! And thanks for the closeness to 300 reviews. YOU GUYS ROCK! ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I still only own who I said I owned so if you would kindly get off my back on this.

A/N: 300 REVIEWS+ THANK YOU!

Chapter 15:

"You'd think you'd wake up by now. If just Ian was too much for you, I can't wait to see what happens when I get to Kai and Hiro." Itachi said, cradling a still unconscious Tala, only to blink when the being in his arms became something akin to an ice sculpture.

"Your biggest mistake was to release me from those restraints." Tala supplied from behind him, then jabbed him in the back, in the same spot where Sasori had gotten him with a kunai, back at school.

"Although I have to say, those eyes of yours, are rather impressive." He added.

"Even if you get out of this room Tala, you cannot escape from here." Itachi supplied from behind him, as his clone dispersed.

"Furthermore, child, you're in my world now. Remember that. I control everything here, even the possibility of you being free." Around him everything turned into black and white again, and Tala collapsed to his knees coughing, and wheezing as he suddenly felt, like there was no air around him, or in his lungs, at all.

"That wasn't necessary." Itachi heard from Tala in the real world. The redhead was struggling against the restraints on him viciously, glaring at him all the while. "In case you haven't noticed, I am at your complete mercy dumb-ass. I'm not an idiot Itachi, I know that anything I say or do here, you will use against me."

"Well, that is true. Also, don't ever tell me something I do to you here is not necessary. You are my slave here, and if I want to toy with you, if I want to give you hope, only to crush it, I will." Itachi removed all of the toys inside of Tala, and thrust into him fully. There was no resistance from the redhead's body, and the redhead showed no sign of having felt a thing from it.

"You idiot. Now that I know you're going to do that, it will be meaningless to even go forward with it." Tala said to him, as the clones showed up again inside the other realm, and an ax began to strike his copy. Tala couldn't help begin to cry at that. A sword was one thing, an ax was another.

"Do you remember, how you told me you'd kill me, if I lay even one finger upon Deidara?" The raven asked, slowly carving his name into the redhead's chest, with a v-42 stiletto.

"I remember everything Itachi. Like the fact that you tried to get me to believe, that Ian was an evil person, and that he hated me. Tell me now, if you've done something to Deidara, so that I can do as I told you, and kill you right now." Tala retorted, wincing as the Uchiha continued to carve.

"You truly must love blood." He added, when Itachi finished, only to begin licking each letter, until the skin scarred over.

"I won't deny that, but your blood tastes especially good." Itachi supplied, and smirked at him.

"You cannot do a thing." He reminded him with a small laugh.

"Deidara, is mine. I even forced his head into a toilet bowl full of waste, and he still couldn't deny he liked it in the end, filthy as he was." His words caused Tala to make an attempt to do something to him, anything, but his body was wired up, and his arms and legs, were not only wired, but chained as well. There really was, nothing, that he could do, and Tala spit at him, growling at him, that he would pay somehow.

"Hah, I will believe that when it comes true, no sooner. Also, if it pisses you off so badly, perhaps I will make a habit of taking him. He does taste good after all, I might as well enjoy him, now that he is mine." Itachi countered still smirking, and smearing the spit Tala had launched at him on his face.

"Do you really think it bothers me? Spit some more, I'd love to be covered in your spit." He put his finger in Tala's mouth, and commanded him to suck thereafter, but Tala bit him, and Itachi swore the bite was as powerful as one from a wolf.

"More of the power of that monster infused inside you?" He asked, not bothered in the least, instead happy as he sucked on his now bloody finger.

"Hn. It is just the power that is sealed in me. The wolf no longer exists, I have become it." Tala remarked boredly.

"I hate you so much Itachi, that bite was all me, no power." Tala spit some blood he had drained from the Uchiha's finger, onto his face.

"Usually the evil ones taste good, you just taste bitter." He said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"I hope you have more than just the idea of trying to twist the relationships I've got with others into things I'll feel pain because of. None of the people you listed before would ever hurt me the way you want to make me believe they would, and they would most definitely not hurt me willingly. If that is the best you can do, you have already lost." That caused Itachi to give him a serious look, and smack him hard.

"You don't understand what I mean when I say I control everything inside of the realm of Tsukuyomi do you?" Itachi allowed a memory of Tala's to play out inside of Tsukuyomi, then made it burn away.

"This is but a demonstration, however let me explain to you what would happen if I truly wanted you to forget that memory, not just mentally torture you with the idea of it being gone. If I wished for you to believe Ian was as I had displayed him before you before I left for school this morning, then all I would have to do is rewrite your memories of him to include only that. I could erase and rewrite any one of your memories if I wished. I can apparently not manipulate them into the reverse, because your bonds are strong, but I ask you, do you truly want me to take it further, than attempting to manipulate your memories into the reverse?" He eyed Tala with a devil's look.

"If you did, I still wouldn't lose. I'd never know that they were once people I loved and was loved by, which ultimately defeats the purpose does it not?" Tala countered.

"Perhaps rewriting them might, but erasing major memories and leaving gaps sure wouldn't. It would be amusing I think, to see how you'd live with the knowledge that you and Kai are best friends, but cannot remember how that came to be, or that you and Hiro are together, but have no idea how you got together. Now that I think on it, I have the perfect idea. I will alter your memories of your life, and see how you live with it." Itachi stopped speaking and inside the realm of Tsukuyomi all of Tala's memories appeared like small t.v screens.

Some were burned away, and others were x'd out and replaced. In the end Itachi recreated Tala's life, into a childhood that was hell itself, much worse than his original one, as he threw in the story Tala had fed him back in the limousine when he was acting, and turned his most recent years into an equal nightmare, throwing him into an abusive relationship with Spencer and Bryan, taking away all of the good between him and Kai, removing Ian entirely from the equation.

He morphed the relationship Tala had with Hiro and Deidara, into one where Hiro and Deidara merely used him as a toy, and threatened to tell Spencer and Bryan if he didn't obey them, as well as throwing himself in as Tala's only savior from his cursed life, playing the role of the lover he secretly had, but could not openly be with, which was only tearing him apart even further.

"Stop it!" Tala cried out repeatedly, but by the time Itachi was done Tala fell into a coma, completely taken by the life Itachi had created for him inside the realm of Tsukuyomi.

Itachi decided to leave him like that, and go play with Deidara some more. If Tala ever recovered from the illusion, he would make sure that hell was waiting for him when he did. There were some parts of this equation of torture, that he still needed to take care of. He tied Tala to the bed, deciding that it was too dangerous to just leave him to recover there, because Tala was strong, and he didn't want to risk him breaking out, before he finished with him.

Stepping out into the hall he locked the door, and placed the key into his pocket, before walking up the stairs of the dungeon, to the other side of the castle, where Madara's room was. He needed to let his uncle know, that he was leaving Tala in his care for now. Half way there he ran into the man himself, who was giving him a look that could kill. "What did you do to the poor boy now?" He was asked.

"I altered his life, and left him comatose because he couldn't take it. I'm leaving him in your care for now. I have other things to take care of, before this revenge is truly complete." He replied, but stepped back slightly when Madara took a step forward.

"You realize that he could stay that way for decades, don't you?" Madara gave him a piercing look, which made him step back once again.

"If he doesn't wake up in a year, I'll release him from the technique entirely. He's not aware of it, but you and I both know I have to take a break eventually. He's sharp he'll figure it out sooner or later, and if he doesn't in a year I will have gone blind in that particular eye, and Tsukuyomi will become unusable." He replied simply.

"This boy is beginning to pull my attention. Is he that interesting Itachi?" Madara sounded bored.

"I'll confess something to you Madara." Itachi said, making Madara put on a serious face, as Itachi was rarely honest with people.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Even with everything I'm doing, I still feel like crap. I truly love him Madara, and it's tearing me apart. I'm out to hurt others now, because he doesn't feel the same. Is it so wrong? Is it so wrong, to want him for myself?" Itachi collapsed to the floor then, and Madara sighed, as the younger Uchiha began to cry.

"Feeling for him is not wrong Itachi. What is wrong is, that you are hurting him, and those he cares for. Take it from me, I lost the only woman I ever loved, because of the same exact reason. That seems to be the only thing we Uchiha ever do, push away the ones we really love. Even Fugaku and Mikoto, are only together now, to keep up the appearance of a happy family for Sasuke's sake." He pat the teen on the head, as he sat down next to his fallen form, and pulled him into an embrace.

"I still don't understand that you know. The way mom and dad have grown so far apart in the last couple of years I mean." Itachi supplied, as he snuggled into the embrace.

"It doesn't matter why, the point I'm trying to make, is that they are not happy. None of us Uchiha, are ever happy in the end. We are simply too controlling, and because of it, we push those who care for us away, and regret it too late, to make up for such a mistake." Madara retorted, merely holding him as he cried.

"Who was she? The woman you loved?" Itachi asked, not wishing to speak of his family anymore.

"A commoner. She was a bar dancer, and a waitress. She worked to pay for medical bills that her parents could not. They were old, and eventually they passed away. When I sent my men to kill her, because she had a baby, and I figured it couldn't be mine if she'd never said a word to me about it, I took over paying their medical bills as an apology, because I received a letter stating that she had sent the baby away somewhere, as it was her dying wish." He paused momentarily, thinking back on that day sixteen years earlier.

"The letter claimed the child was mine, that it did not belong to the person she sent it to. I have yet to find out, where she sent the child, or who his current guardians are. Every second, of every day, I regret giving the order to kill her. We could have been happy, if I had only let her live. All of those times you and Sasuke called me an antisocial asshole, they hurt, but go ahead and call me that. Better to be antisocial, than risk letting myself hurt another woman." Madara sighed heavily after that, and let go of Itachi, getting up. "I'll watch him for you, just let me know if you need anything else."

"What did she look like?" Itachi asked tugging on his pants, and giving him a compassionate look, as he looked down, clearly ready to say, that he wanted the subject dropped.

"Red hair, blue eyes, figure that puts your mother's to shame, and your mother is a top idol." The elder replied, recalling the woman.

"Where was she from?" Madara sighed at that, Itachi was sometimes too kindred.

"I am perfectly fine Itachi, I've learned to live with the guilt." He said.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't talk about it with someone every now and then." Itachi countered, simply.

"I am supposed to be letting you do as you please, and allow you to learn from your mistakes, not sitting here, and allowing you to comfort me. I am a forty year old man, who never bothered with women after twenty four, and due to not being into men, never walked that path, and because of it all, never bothered to marry, and will grow old and die, alone in this castle, that should be much livelier. You don't need to do this." He retorted, but sighed when Itachi wouldn't let go of his leg.

"You just won't take no for an answer will you?" He asked.

"No. You need this. We all need to talk sometimes Madara, even you." Itachi remarked, knowingly.

"She was originally from Kyoto, but her family moved to Moscow when she became a teenager. Alright?" Madara didn't want to talk. It was painful, and there was no way he would ever cry in front of Itachi, or anyone else for that matter.

"What was she like?" Itachi pressed.

"She needed to be brought down a few pegs, she was absolutely full of herself. Always got what she wanted in the end, one way or another. She loved to play with people. She would get men and women, head over heels in love with her, just to drop them like rocks, and she had a mouth on her that could not just speak wonders, but work them as well, and she knew it." He begrudgingly began to talk.

Madara felt a bitter happiness enveloping him, memories were just that, but she had been such a lively being, that he wanted to get up and go remind her, that she wasn't 'all that' as she liked to think, and it actually felt, like she was still around to listen to him, and retort with something stupid, like 'I see. Perhaps I shouldn't sleep with you this week.' or something along those lines.

"She sounds like a female Tala." Itachi said suddenly.

"Tala?" Madara asked.

"The boy in the dungeon. I thought you said you'd go check on him while I was at school, and where were you before anyway? You said you'd come by to check on things, but never showed up." Itachi looked at him curiously.

"I was working child, and really? I am truly curious about this boy now." Madara didn't even try to hide his curiosity.

"Well, everything you've said about her reminds me of him. They have the same eye color, and the same hair color too. I dunno, I think I might be starting to get, why dad keeps saying I'll turn out, to be another you." Itachi said.

"That is not funny in the slightest. I think I will go and have a look at this boy myself for a change, instead of leaving him to the maids." Madara smacked him gently on the back. "Now go on and head home. If his folks are looking for him, you're going to look more and more suspicious if you're away from home so much, considering you are an Uchiha, and do have the power to make him disappear if desired."

"Alright I'll go, but don't think this conversation is over. If you need to talk, I'm willing to listen Madara." Itachi gave in and started heading for the castle exit after that.

"Nah, that's impossible." Madara said to himself, as he headed for the dungeon. There was no way the boy down there, could be the same boy he'd been searching for the past sixteen years, there was just no way.

"What is the boy's condition?" He asked the doctor, who was in the room next to the one Tala was being kept in.

"He is stable for now, but we both know it's not his body that's suffering." The man replied.

"You're dismissed until further notice." Madara told him, and left the room.

"Itachi you've really outdone yourself this time." He said with a sigh, as he closed the door behind him, and approached the bed Tala was tied to.

"Much better," He said, after he'd untied the boy, and for the first time took notice of him. Itachi wasn't kidding, the boy looked remarkably similar to the woman he loved.

"That's impossible Madara, stop believing that the gods would be nice enough, to drop your son in your lap, after so many years." He scolded himself, turning his gaze away from the boy. The boy even bore similar marks, to the ones he would often leave on his beloved so long ago, but that was to be expected from the torture Itachi was performing on him.

"...help me..." He heard weakly, minutes later.

"He can even partly resist something as powerful as Tsukuyomi...can he really be?" Madara eyed the boy, and reached out a hand to check his eye color, the same blue as his beloved, and even the same red hair, he noted recalling Itachi's words.

"Itachi, you might just have sinned recently." He admonished, as he blinked his eyes, and compared what the boy would look like as a female with his eternal sharingan to his deceased beloved.

The boy was a near perfect match to his beloved. Getting up, Madara left the room, and returned minutes later, to take a sample of the boy's blood. He needed to know for certain, if this was really his son. Stopping one of the maids on his way to testing their blood for a match, he ordered her to go clean the boy up, gently, and put him in some clothes, comfortable ones. The woman looked at him oddly, as he wasn't someone who was often kindred, but did as he said.

A/N: I have nothing much to say this time, except for I hope you enjoy and please keep reading and reviewing!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Not doing these anymore. Just go back.

Chapter 16:

"Deidara, I know you're in there. Come out." Hiro tried for what felt like the thousandth time, to get Deidara to come out of his bathroom. Once again, there was no response from the blond, just the sound of running water.

"Why? Why did I enjoy such a thing?" Inside the bathroom, Deidara was curled in a fetal position in the bathtub, water falling on him like rain from the shower head.

"Dei-dama please, come out of there. I have some news that might cheer you up." Hiro tried again, this time with a different approach, but there was still no response from the younger, who unknown to him merely began to lather his body with soaps and bubble bath again.

"I'm coming in there." Hiro declared, preparing to pick the lock. Deidara didn't even acknowledge the fact he had come in once he'd opened the door, simply continuing what he was doing, in spite of his body already being perfectly clean.

"Who did it?" Hiro asked, knowing well that Deidara was raped.

"Hiro-chi..." Deidara sighed out his name brokenly. "Is it wrong? Is it wrong that I liked it?"

"No, sweetie, it's okay. It isn't you that liked it, it's your body. Your body like anyone else's, is prone to respond to sex. Don't feel bad about it. You have done nothing wrong. If anything, the person who dared to do this to you, is the one who has done wrong. These marks are incredible, but they'll heal over time." Hiro carried Deidara from the bathroom to his bed, and tucked him in there, careful not to hurt him, with amazing gentleness.

"Stay with me." Deidara whispered, grabbing tightly onto his hand. "Please, I need you."

"I'm not going anywhere hun, I'm merely getting you some clothes. Hopefully you have something that isn't too tight, if not I'll have to buy you some, lest those marks never heal." Hiro sat down, and spoke softly to him, nuzzling his hand all the while.

"Hurry back please." Deidara supplied, and hugged the teddy bear Hiro had gotten him from the crane machine tight.

"I will angel." Hiro said placing a kiss on his forehead.

Deidara smiled a little bit, when Hiro came back from his walk-in closet, after just three minutes, and took the clothes handed to him. When he finished dressing he took hold of Hiro's hand, and pulled him onto the bed, then hugged him tight after crawling on top of him. "If I don't tell you, will you leave right now?" He asked. Hiro sighed heavily, hugging him back with one arm, and softly combing his fingers through his blond hair with his free hand.

"Not even the gods, could make me leave you. I would appreciate it if you'd trust me enough to tell me though." He said.

"It's not that I don't trust you. I'm just worried, about what he said would happen if I told anyone." Deidara let out a content sigh thereafter, and blinked when Hiro put him on the bed, and got up. "What is it?" He asked.

"This has something to do with Tala being missing, doesn't it?" Hiro countered, causing Deidara to sigh.

"Tell me the truth Dei-dama, please." He looked at the blond, with sad eyes.

"It was Itachi." Deidara admitted with a sigh. "He told me that if I valued Tala's life, I would tell no-one what he did to me."

"Can you put a tracker on him?" Hiro asked, surprising Deidara. The blond thought he would have rushed out of his room, to go find Itachi, and beat Tala's location out of him, or something along those lines.

"I could do that, but what if he notices it?" Deidara chose not to question Hiro's behavior.

"You just focus on getting the tracker on him. If he notices and touches it, the tracker will release a powerful smog of knock out gas. That should give more than enough time to go and rescue Tala." Hiro replied simply.

"Hiro, there is still a chance of failure. Itachi is an Uchiha, they are powerful people, and not just because of their money." Deidara said seriously.

"Failure is not an option, when you are Boris. It doesn't matter who they are, Boris will get his son back, one way or another." Hiro retorted, and scoffed.

"Just give me the tracker in the morning." Deidara said after a few minutes.

"Thank you, for agreeing to do this." Hiro said, as he pulled the covers over them.

"You're forgetting Hiro-chi, that I also love Tala." Deidara supplied, practically attaching himself to the elder.

"I have to say though, I'm a little jealous. If I were the kidnapped one, would you react the same way?" He added, as Hiro wrapped an arm around him, and looked down at him, propping his head up on a hand, elbow firmly placed in the pillow beneath.

"You two are way too alike." Hiro droned, and laughed a bit.

"Tala asked me that once before, when my little brother was captured. I told him I'd hunt the person down, beat his location out of them, and save him within the hour. He called me an idiot, claiming that he'd be dead before I got to him if I did that." He thought back on those words, and smiled a little. Those were the words that were helping him stay calm now, in spite of the fact that, inside, he was screaming.

"Hn. Sounds like Tala. Always calculating things." Deidara remembered how Tala never wasted any words suddenly.

"Hey. If it were me, would you react this calmly?" He pressed, still wanting to know.

"Hm," Hiro began thoughtfully. "If it were you, nah. I would've found Itachi, and beat him to a bloody pulp by now, if it was you. Tala can hold his own for a while, you my pretty, are much more fragile. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, if I didn't react badly." He leaned down, and placed a tender kiss to the blond's lips after that.

"You want to defy his logic don't you?" Deidara asked, as he stroked Hiro's insane excuse for styled hair softly. Hiro couldn't say anything in response, and instead burried his head in the pillow his elbow had been in, causing Deidara to shift so he could continue to soothingly stroke his boyfriend's light-blue hair.

"He's been living through pain all his life Dei-dama, I don't want to think of the possibility of him suffering right now. He might even be dead." Hiro's words were slightly muffled by the pillow, but Deidara could still decipher them.

"He's not dead. Itachi wouldn't go that far. With my memories of him completely back, I can say that, and ask you to trust me on it. If it's one thing I know about Itachi, it is that he would never kill another breathing soul, unless he was pushed beyond his self control, and he has a lot of it. He can fall to jealousy though, but Tala probably knows that much, and won't push him that far, after all he's not stupid." Deidara's words caused Hiro to sigh, and made his crying audible, despite the pillow he was trying to silence it with.

"Tala's mouth will get him killed. He won't be stupid enough to push Itachi into a jealous rage, but he will be stupid enough to rub it in his face, that nothing he does will hurt him, and that will make Itachi work that much harder, as he attempts to torture him." More muffled words came, and Deidara suddenly gasped.

"I know what he's doing to him." He said sounding terrified.

"What?" Hiro lifted his head, and cranked it around to look at at him suddenly.

"Itachi is using a technique on Tala that he inherited from his ancestors, but he'll go blind in the eye required for the technique if he uses it constantly." Deidara replied.

"What is that technique and what can he do with it?" Hiro asked, as a sinking feeling took residence inside him.

"The name of the technique is Tsukuyomi. With it Itachi can mentally torture a person for as long as he desires. Only other Uchiha can resist it. He can make any pain he puts a person through in the technique feel very very real. If he stabbed you with a sword inside of Tsukuyomi you would feel it in the real world. I've been told by Sasuke that if Itachi wanted to he could even recreate someone's entire memory into a completely different life." Deidara's voice became more and more filled with fear as he spoke.

"Do you think he'd spare Tala mercy?" Hiro asked, after a good while of silence between them.

"Do you?" Deidara countered, too afraid to answer.

"I didn't think so." Hiro retorted, and sat up suddenly. Getting his cellphone out of his pocket, he speed-dialed someone's number, and brought the phone to his ear.

"Did you find him?" A voice Deidara remembered all too clearly asked from the other end. It was Kai.

"Captor: Itachi Uchiha. Currently Imprisoned: At an unknown location. Chances of Survival: High. Chances of Tala being the same after this: None." Hiro replied.

"The Uchiha will taste my fucking wrath." Kai declared, and the call ended.

"Do you really think we can save him?" Deidara asked.

"His body, yes. His mind, I'll work until I'm an old man to undo the damage Itachi has done." Hiro replied.

"I'll be here to help you." Deidara said, and accepted the embrace Hiro offered him thereafter.

"We need to stay together, and we need to stay strong. This is only the beginning." The elder whispered to him, as they both cried.

"I know, but for now, can we just cry?" Deidara whispered back.

"For tonight precious, tomorrow however," Hiro paused momentarily to think of how to phrase what he wanted to say next.

"If it's a war Itachi wants, it is a war he'll get. Tomorrow we fight back." He finished.

A/N: There is chapter 16 for you. I could've written more, but I just felt like focusing on these two for a bit. What do you think will happen next? Come on you guys should know me well enough by now. What do you think I'll come up with next? Enjoy and RNR!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"Sir I tested ten times. I think it's safe to say, that boy is indeed your son."

"Alright, thank you. Dismissed." Madara shooed a DNA expert out of his room thereafter, and sighed. Retrieving his cellphone from a nightstand he called Itachi. "Get your ass over here, now. No questions, do it." He commanded seriously, and flipped the cellular device shut.

"Well he's healing externally, but there's quite the bit of tearing down here. This is worse than some rape victims I've come across." Now that Madara knew Tala was his son, he couldn't help try helping the boy. The first step was a full physical diagnosis, which was exactly what he was expecting, if not a bit worse.

"Thank you Kabuto, that's enough, I shall take it from here." He sent the doctor's assistant off, and sat down on the bed after covering his son back up. Placing a hand on his son's which were resting on his stomach, he sighed. "I can't fix the physical damage, but I can at least try to fix the mental. Hang in there son. It'll be over soon." He said, before blinking his eyes.

Around them all turned into one big space of nothing except stars. Although Tala was comatose, he was still fighting, and because of that, all Madara had to do was lift his eyelids, to enter his mind. Inside of it all, there was still something within Tala, that refused to believe the life Itachi had carved for him, and an illusion of a small child hugging himself, and crying represented that.

"That's the key to fixing it." Madara said smiling slightly, and called up all of the memories left, of Tala's true self. Unfortunately there wasn't much.

"Of course, that's why this stuff is represented, through a crying child hugging himself." He sighed.

"I don't know enough about you to fix this." He admitted, grudgingly.

"Who are you?" The child asked him.

"I'm not here to hurt you kiddo, don't worry. I'm going to do everything I can to help you, so you just hang in there for now. Keep fighting." Madara supplied, and called up all of the memories, false, and true. "Maybe if I make them all the reverse, and throw in the real ones." He huffed in frustration, and sighed, before giving it a shot. Tala completely lost consciousness thereafter, and he was forced to retreat from the boy's mind.

"Rest easy son. You'll be well soon." He whispered, after making sure Tala was alright.

"Did you...did you just call him son?" Itachi asked, from the doorway.

"Yes. This is my son Itachi. I won't let you hurt him anymore." Madara glared at him briefly, before returning his attention to Tala.

"Are you...are you certain?" Itachi couldn't believe it, but he had never seen his uncle so attentive to someone before, ever.

"Defiantly so." Madara replied.

Itachi couldn't cope with the reality before him and left after releasing Tala from his Tsukuyomi. He'd felt sick before because of what he was going, now he just felt hollow. He and Tala were related. They were cousins. To some that wouldn't matter, but Itachi knew that his family was different. To the Uchiha love between cousins, was very very wrong. Besides, now he hadn't just hurt the one he loved, but a family member at the same time. Itachi was so deep in thought and so distraught, that he didn't notice the car speeding towards him as he crossed a street. By the time he did notice it was simply too late.

"Itachi!" A figure was calling his name, but Itachi lost consciousness almost instantly.

"Young Master Shisui, is he alright?" The driver of the limousine came up behind the figure.

"Of course not. Call an ambulance, now!" Shisui focused on keeping track of Itachi's breathing thereafter, ignoring his driver.

"Are you the ones, who called for an ambulance?" A paramedic asked, as an ambulance came to a halt.

"Well if you got a call, the only place it could be from, is the castle not far from here. It's the only civilization for miles. However, my cousin could use your help. His heart could give in any second now." Shisui was struggling to stay composed. The Uchiha didn't panic before anyone or anything.

Back in the castle, Madara was yelling into his cellphone. He was fairly certain, that his son was having a psychogenic non-epileptic seizure. He was afraid to admit that there was nothing he could do. Resorting to calling an ambulance was hard for him. Surely complications would arise once Tala was in the hospital, and he could easily face charges for kidnapping, unless he revealed who he was to the boy, but he decided that anything was better than letting his son die.

At the hospital two hours later, a lot of things happened. It felt like they had all happened at once. Madara found Shisui there, and found out that Itachi was also on death's door now. Mikoto, Fugaku, and Sasuke came, and now all of the Uchiha present, were in the waiting room, trying to keep calm. If not for his brother Izuna arriving around two that afternoon, Madara would have lost it. Sasuke left around that same time, threatening to kill Shisui if Itachi didn't recover. That was only half of it all though. Around four that afternoon, someone that Madara was rather familiar with, showed up at the hospital.

"Hiro, what in the world are you doing here?" Madara should probably not have chosen to socialize in his situation, but he did. It was the only thing keeping him from snapping, as conversing with his brother had gotten boring. He jumped at the chance to catch up with the grandson of his old sensei.

"Madara-san, I'm actually here for two reasons. We don't all have the luxury of being rich, so I work as a janitor here. Aside from that I'm just here because of a graduation requirement. Yourself?" Hiro knew he probably shouldn't be slacking off, but from the tracker on Itachi he knew that Tala was being kept at Madara's home. He needed to plant a tracker on the man now that Itachi himself was hospitalized.

"My nephew Itachi is in critical right now, and a friend of his that I brought in is also in critical. I'm just waiting for some kind of news from the doctors." Madara's composure was amazing was all Hiro could think as he watched the man.

"Well I can't guarantee anything, but I could try to get some information on their conditions for you if you'd like. This friend of your nephew, what's his name?" Hiro knew the history between the Kinomiya family and Madara well. The man had been quite kind putting a considerable amount of funds into the family's shrine. Socializing with him was almost mandatory for anyone of the Kinomiya family.

"I do not know his last name. His first name is Tala." Madara would've gone into describing the boy, had Hiro not put his hand up to stop him from speaking further.

"Red hair, blue eyes, pale skin?" Confirmation was needed, Madara nodded.

"Ivanov. That boy's name is Tala Yuri Ivanov. You say he's in critical?" A pause, and another nod from Madara. "What happened to him?"

"From what I could tell, he had a psychogenic non-epileptic seizure." Madara's response caused Hiro to take off.

"You'd think he was just told his wife died or something." Madara said blinking, as he watched Hiro disappear past some doors.

"I think you might have." Mikoto supplied, as she refilled a cup with water.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"That boy Hiro, and Tala, they were both at the manor a while back. I don't get involved in the associates my kids choose, you know that, but plain as day, Sasuke was watching a homemade porn DVD of those two. Itachi apparently owed Tala some money. There was some kind of fight going on too, but it didn't get out of hand enough for me to get involved. If I remember correctly, Hiro and Tala were together, they had some kind of spat, and then decided to get back together, but this time with Deidara." She explained, then Hiro came rushing towards them, around them, and rounded the corner at the end of the hall.

"Will wonders never cease?" Madara sounded amused.

"There's something you haven't told us, isn't there Madara?" She asked, but all he did was take a seat, to wait for some information on Itachi and Tala's conditions.

"How are they?" Around six that evening Deidara showed up, with the expected people behind him. Sasori, Hidan, and Kisame.

"Deidara, come have a seat next to me. We can wait together." Mikoto supplied.

"Uchiha Madara, what did you do to my son?" Although Hiro tried, he couldn't prevent Boris from storming into the waiting room, screaming as he did so.

"I never thought I'd see your hideous face again." Madara countered calmly.

"Boris stop it, Tala is going to be fine. Just sit down and wait, or else I'm going to have to call sercurity, and have you removed from the premesis." Hiro supplied, but his words were ignored.

"You? She sent him to you?" Madara stared in disbelief suddenly.

"What are you saying?" Boris asked in turn.

"She sent our son to you? Of all the people in the world, you?" Madara had to force himself to keep from punching the other man.

"Your son? Tala is my son!" Boris wasn't faring much better.

"I don't know what happened between the two of you, but this is a hospital. Take it outside, or shut the fuck up!" Hiro caused an eerie silence to fall over them, and turned to Mikoto and Deidara, after a heavy sigh. "Both of them are out of critical, but right now, visitors are out of the question. They are in observation, and sleeping." That said, he left the waiting room to do what he was supposed to be doing in the first place.

Unfortunately Hiro's warning did nothing, within the hour both Madara and Boris were removed from the premesis. Gradually the waiting room became an emptier space. By nine the only ones left were Mikoto and Deidara. Hiro joined them once he was done for the day, embracing Deidara tightly as the blond sat on his lap, and rested his head on his shoulder. Deidara had no tears left to shed, and was exhausted. His body shook with fear, though Hiro had told him Tala was fine.

"Sweetheart he's fine. He's just sleeping. Calm down." He told the blond, Deidara merely clung to him, so much, that all that was left, was for him to, melt into Hiro's flesh, and become a part of him.

"Deidara, if that boy is truly an Uchiha, you have nothing to worry about. He'll be fine." Mikoto said suddenly.

"No offense Mikoto-san, but to me, it would be preferable, that he weren't an Uchiha." Deidara would never forget what Itachi had done, both to him, and to Tala.

"None taken. You know Itachi better than anyone. It's selfish, but I will ask anyway. Please don't abandon my son, he needs you now more than ever." She swallowed her pride and said that. If she knew her son at all, she knew it would ultimately destroy him, to know Deidara hated him.

"I know what you're getting at Mikoto-san, but I can't do it. So he lost control, that doesn't make it right, for him to get to live, like nothing happened. If he ever comes near me again, I won't acknowledge his presence. He hurt me, and he hurt Tala. He also hurt Sasori-danna. I will never forget what he's done. I might forgive him one day, but that's all I can give. Our friendship is dead. He can go to hell for all I care." Deidara's voice was dead serious, as he spat those words.

"Ma'am, your son would like to see you." A nurse came into the waiting room, and Mikoto sighed, before following her to Itachi's room.

"Hiro-chi, what's going to happen now?" Deidara asked.

"I don't know love, I really don't know." Hiro replied, for once saying the exact opposite of what Deidara wanted him to.

A/N: Here you go. Enjoy it! RNR!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Still only own anyone I carry over from Ai no Monogatari.

A/N: THANKS FOR 400+ REVIEWS! Now go on and read chapter 18.

Chapter 18:

"What do you mean Tala doesn't live here anymore?" Bryan asked.

"Exactly what you heard. A lot has happened the past few months. As it turns out, I'm not Tala's father after all." Boris replied.

"So where is Tala now?" Spencer asked.

"With his family of course." Boris replied, deeming the boy stupid.

"Right about now, he's probably at that so called family bonding field day thing, Madara planned a few weeks back." Kai said, causing the other Demolition Boys to look at him curiously. "Don't give me that look. I do as Tala orders, you know that."

"Well, it's no use hiding stuff now, so out with it, what did we miss?" Ian pressed, glaring at him.

"All you need to know, is that Tala will see you guys, come the first day of the championships, no sooner." Kai replied, ignoring the glare.

"Is he well?" Spencer asked.

"He is now. Just don't be surprised, if he's a little distant. He's still recovering." Kai knew that he had said too much, but for Tala's sake, he needed to get it through their teammates thick skulls, that it was best, to leave what they didn't know, in the past.

"Recovering from what? Kai, if you don't tell us what happened, I swear I will fucking murder you!" Bryan grabbed Kai by the front of his shirt, viciously hissing at him.

"Put me down, and calm down. You're not going to like what I have to tell you, but there is nothing that we can do, except let Tala recover." Kai gave Bryan a burning glare, causing the younger to listen. The situation, didn't need to come down to, Kai unleashing flames on him.

Although wanting nothing more, than to go find out where their leader was at the moment, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian sat down and listened to Kai's tale. Kai told them about everything. He told them about Itachi's Tsukuyomi, about Madara, about the Uchiha, and about how their leader, needed peace more than anything, at the moment.

When Kai told them about Tala's psychogenic non-epileptic seizure, the three decided that Kai was right. The only thing they could do for Tala now, was make life, as peaceful as possible. Happy days was what the doctor said Tala needed the most, before releasing him from the hospital, after two weeks in observation.

"Have you seen him since then?" Spencer asked.

"A few times." Kai said sighing.

"Although I've no rights at all, the judge granted me weekend custody of Tala." Boris explained.

"How's he doing?" Ian asked, trying to stop his fidgeting.

"Hiro and Deidara have been doing a remarkable job of making Tal's days happy, and a restraining order was filed against Itachi. Madara, at present, is treating Tal like a child, babying him, spoiling him. For the moment, Tala is perfectly fine." Kai sounded certain, but inside he had doubts.

"Face it guys, there's not much we can do. Why don't we just focus on training for the championships right now?" Spencer placed a hand on Ian's head, and the other on Bryan's shoulder. "If we win this year he'll be happy, so how 'bout it?"

"That's a good idea." Ian admitted.

"I'm up for it." Bryan added.

"Good 'cause this time, I'm on your team." Kai admonished.

"You're actually willing, to side with your boyfriend's enemy?" Ian asked.

"Siding with BEGA would be siding with the enemy. Even if he complains, I'll just fuck his brains out until he's lost his voice." Kai replied simply.

"Tyson has brains?" Bryan asked.

"I'd say you two, are on the same level." Kai bit back.

-Madara's Castle-

"Was I right, or was I right?" Madara asked, from the recliner in the living room.

"I admit, they weren't as unappealing, as I was expecting. Perhaps you really are my father." Tala retorted, from the wrap around couch.

"We Uchiha know how to have fun kiddo. That was one of the reasons your mother liked me to begin with you know." Madara put out the cigarette he was smoking and stretched thereafter. "What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked.

"Spending the day with Hiro, if possible." Tala replied.

"Oh no, you young man are studying for finals tomorrow. I expect perfect scores." Madara caused Tala to groan with those words.

"I knew the point would come, when we didn't see eye to eye. Listen to me, and listen well. You have two options, number one being you let me have my way and I get those perfect scores, number two being you say no to me going out tomorrow and me ignoring your demands to study in which case neither one of us wins." Tala gave Madara a look that many feared. Very clearly he was telling the man, not to mess with him.

"I choose the second option, and believe me you will study, or you will never see Hiro or Deidara again, until you can legally leave this castle." Madara wanted to laugh at the boy, giving him the same look in return.

"Well, you may do as you wish, you're my father, but I'm not fooling with you when I tell you, that you're not going to win this war." Tala put his hands behind his head, and leaned back, a promising smirk on his face.

"First of all, your grades may reflect badly upon me because of who I am, but it is you that you would hurt in the long run if you answered the questions wrong on purpose. Secondly, legally I have complete control over you. Have you ever cleaned fifty rooms with your tongue boy?" Madara would not be over-ruled by a child.

Tala frowned at that, grabbed the vase on the side table, and used his promise ring to smash it into pieces, the pieces scattering onto the carpet and coffee table.

"If I am correct, that's fifty thousand dollars wasted. I can break everything in this castle and then some daddy dearest, and you can do nothing to stop me. Before a judge you would lose easily to me. It would be easy, to make it look like you're abusive, and then you will have lost me. I'm going to hell when I die, I've known that for years now." A small pause and a sigh.

"Lying is a skill I mastered long ago. Unless you dare to force me by physical means into submission you cannot win this war. I will do as I wish, when I wish, however I wish." If possible the smirk on Tala's face grew, becoming somewhat sinister.

"What of mental means?" Madara countered.

"Try if you dare." Tala replied not bothered at all.

"My eyes are not the same as Itachi's Tala, I will not go blind from using my Mangekyou Sharingan. Mine is eternal. For twenty-five years, I've been the strongest of the Uchiha. You don't want to defy me. Even Izuna, who possesses the same eye as I do, is child's play before me." Tala actually flinched at that information, but grabbed the vase on the other side table.

"You and Izuna, you are both losers before me. You traded eyes didn't you? Deidara told me about you Uchiha and your precious sharingan. Murder someone close to you in order to obtain the Mangekyou, and to obtain the Eternal Mangekyou trade eyes with someone you care for. Never figured out how to obtain the second stage of it did you?" The vase cracked, then melted into nothingness.

"Your eyes have awakened, but how? You should barely even have an understanding of the average sharingan, let alone a Mangekyou." He couldn't lose to a child, even if it was his child, it was still a child.

"Aside from a few people, my life has been a living nightmare. I was raised in a shit-hole, and two idiots want to act like they're my father. Itachi's idea of torture, was the last straw. I hid this power, because I feared it. I even forgot I had it. To hell with fear. I am not a child. Do not treat me like one. You Uchiha, are all about appearances. You want for me to play along, with this system of appearing to be kindred, happy people? Fine, I will, but I'm calling the shots now." Tala was done. Madara didn't have a clue who he was messing with, so Tala would show him.

Tala looked around the living room, and just about everything around them shattered. With a blink his eyes changed from a sun with a rose in full bloom within it, upon a chessboard with the white spaces filled in with tomoe, back to their normal blue. Getting up, the redhead proceeded to leave the now in shambles living room. Madara stared in disbelief at him, muttering something about thirty two tomoe, and all Tala could do was laugh.

"I will see you in the morning for breakfast. Good night." That said, the redhead went to his room, and called Kai.

"Hey Yuri, what's up?" Kai asked, picking up on the third ring.

"Alexander, I hope you got that money, because I can't stand this much longer. It's sickening, being in the same home as my mother's murderer." Although he had a restraining order on him, Itachi was still trying to get Tala to like him. His first attempt was a letter, that told the redhead that it was Madara, who had put the hit out on his mother. Revenge, that was what Tala wanted, and like always, he would get it.

"Don't worry. You'll be out of there soon enough. I'll put the offer through tomorrow morning." Kai couldn't help smile. Tala was thinking like his old self again, perhaps he would get his friend back completely one day after all.

"See you then. Tell the others I said hi." Tala waited for Kai to assure him he would, before ending the call and calling Hiro.

"Hey ice princess, how you doing?" The elder asked.

"Missing you devil prince. I wish I was in bed with you right now, with you inside of me. It has been way too long, I want your cock inside of me so bad right now." Tala replied, staring down at the problem between his legs.

"Tomorrow dearest, until we can't move, we are so breaking that record of two hundred and ninety six orgasms we set last year." Hiro said, and sighed. "I haven't wanted you this badly in a long time." He admitted.

"You have no idea." Tala insisted, as he began to pump his erection.

"You're making me wish I had told Dei-dama to sleep over." Hiro admonished, as he too pumped his member.

"Ah! Shit, baby this toy so doesn't cut it! I need you...your fingers...your cock...you. Not this." Tala would get his release, but it was going to be a bitter one and he knew it.

"Imagine me there ice princess, imagine me pounding into you so hard, fast, and deep, that you're scared the bed might break, that you'll scar that poor excuse for a father you have, for life, because I'm giving you, absolutely no mercy!" A moaning, screaming, whimpering, and crying mess that was what Tala was reduced to.

Hiro told him to get a cock-ring and for an hour whispered nothing but sexual fantasies to him, before telling him to take the ring off, and allowing him to cum. In perfect sync they screamed each other's names, cumming for a long while, silent as they recovered from the release, the only thing they heard being one another's breathing, until Tala whimpered out that it wasn't enough.

"I agree angel, but try to get some rest. I'll make it worth the wait tomorrow, I promise." Hiro hugged his pillow tight, as he curled up. If he didn't sleep he'd be jerking off all night. Tala's voice alone was driving him insane right now.

"Love you." Tala whispered.

"Love you too." Hiro whispered back, and shut his cellphone.

"I wonder if Dei-hime's up for this stuff." Tala sighed out, glaring at his dick.

"Take a break asshole!" He growled at it miserably.

A/N: I enjoyed this one the most of all. I hope you like it, as much as I liked writing it. Keep reading and reviewing. LOVE TO ALL!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

"Finally! Summer vacation, here I come!" Deidara exclaimed happily, as he and Tala exited the school.

"At least you two get to enjoy it." Itachi remarked bitterly from the railing.

"After what you did you deserve a lot more than hard labor and minimum wage." Tala bit back.

"It wasn't me who killed your mother Tala. I don't deserve this." Itachi countered.

"My revenge is not just for Madara. Every last Uchiha will suffer." Tala declared easily.

"How many times do I have to apologize to you?" Itachi asked, not bothering to do anything about the twin streaks of tears on his cheeks.

"You can apologize until we both die of old age and I still won't forgive you." Tala replied.

"Deidara?" Itachi inclined, voice small.

"Itachi, you really hurt me. Not only that, but you hurt Tala. I'm not one to hold grudges, but for once I really feel like I'm going to. Try asking again in twenty years." Deidara looked away from him thereafter, and quickly descended the stairs.

Before Tala could follow his cellphone went off. "Hello?" He supplied, monotonously. "Tala it's Izuna, I hope you're satisfied kid. Thanks to you, my brother's on his death bed." That hate filled voice was quite disconcerting, but Tala stayed strong. "What? Did he jump off a building or something?" He bit back. "Something like that. He electrocuted himself with a toaster in the bathtub." Izuna said, hollowly. "Death finally caught up to him. Good." Tala didn't feel a thing.

It was because of Madara that he'd never have the chance to meet his mother. The one hope Tala had all those years in the abbey was gone. He'd thought that revenge would be sweet, but it was far from it. Still he would see it through to the end. Mikoto's popularity was decreasing thanks to him bribing some agencies into promoting some heavy competition for her. The Uchiha Manor was burned down, as was the castle.

All of the Uchiha's companies were sold to Kai's grandfather, and before Madara's very eyes Tala had burned that money, set fire to the castle, and left for finals at school. He'd never thought that within a week, Madara would commit suicide. Perhaps it was the human in him, but he did feel a small trigger go off, at the knowledge of his father's death. For all his not acknowledging the man, he still knew deep down that Madara was his father.

It was when that sunk in that it happened. One blink and there was blood on his hands, another and it was gone. Shaking his head Tala let his hands drop from his face to his sides, and started towards Hiro's car. Right then he just wanted to seek refuge in the elder's arms, but Itachi sealed his already close breakdown with his question. Tala wished his ears weren't sharp enough to catch it, but he did. "Are you that evil?" Itachi had asked.

"Sweetie you alright? You look a bit shaken up." Hiro looked over at him, quickly taking notice of the difference in him, as he neared the car.

"Just promise me you'll never leave me." Tala embraced him so quickly and forcefully, that Hiro almost fell backwards.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." The elder held the redhead, softly petting his head.

"Tally, what's wrong?" Deidara asked, from atop the vehicle, closing his sketchbook.

"I'll be fine, I just need to see Kai. It'll help if you make the same promise as Hiro though." Tala said, looking over, but staying where he was, enjoying the petting that Hiro had yet to end.

"Trust me hot stuff, the only way you're getting rid of me, is if you kill me yourself." Deidara said, jumping down.

"If it means so much to you though, I promise. I won't ever leave you." He went over to them, practically pried Tala from Hiro's grip, and kissed him.

"You've got another fantasy to make come true." Deidara declared, opening his sketchbook to a certain page, and showing it to him.

"I want to play in that apple tree if you get my meaning." He said, all his trademark innocence, and the studdering Tala loved, completely gone.

"I like the way your mind works." Tala said, then went and whispered something in Hiro's ear.

"I'm all for it, but I wonder which one of you is more flexible. This will be a fun one." Hiro said, eyeing the sketch.

"My dirty side is spent for the day. That one is for another time, preferably at night." Deidara said, taking a step back, due to the predatory looks he was getting, from both his boyfriends.

"Hiro-chi, you said your friend finally found my mom right? Can you take me to see her?" It was the change of subject that finally caused the two to stop looking at him as though he were food. Tala went around to the other side of the car, and got in.

"I intended to." Hiro answered the blond, getting in the car.

"So how far are we going?" Deidara asked, settling down in the back.

"I already checked out with Minato, he isn't expecting you home, and he packed you a suitcase. We'll be gone for two weeks." Hiro answered, beginning to drive.

"I do not look forward to seeing that old man again." Tala said, recalling Hiro and Tyson's grandfather.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad." Hiro retorted.

"I admit he could be worse, but when have I ever looked forward to seeing him?" Tala knew he had him there, and Hiro just sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better, Kai's taking us all in for the visit. He knows it's important for you to make the most of it, and I do want to keep an eye on my family while I can, so we compromised. Kai's not the only traitor to the Bladebreakers this year." He said minutes later.

"Ian could use your coaching." Tala admitted, giving him a smile.

"Something tells me that game is going to be taking all of your attention away from me on this trip." Deidara said, flipping his hair in frustration, and pouting.

"Don't do that lovely, you know I can't resist it." Hiro said, seeing it clearly through one of the mirrors.

"Neither can I." Tala declared, closing a compartment in front of him, and smirking at Deidara, some anal beads dangling in one hand, and a tube of lube held fast in the other. "I love beyblade angel, but not as much as I love you." He informed, before kissing the blond.

"I should've taken Kai's offer to have Wei come and get us." Hiro groaned out, as Deidara's pants landed in the seat next to him.

"Too bad." Tala tossed back, dropping Deidara's shirt onto the pants.

"Don't make me stop this car somewhere, and make you a filthy, crying, begging, moaning, and screaming mess ice princess." Hiro countered, as he stopped at a red light, grabbing Tala's hand before he could retreat to the back, after dropping Deidara's boxers in the front seat, and pulling him until he could kiss him.

Tala didn't resist, instead returning the kiss with fervor and passion. Two cars honked at them due to the light changing back to green before Hiro broke the kiss, and Tala stuck his tongue out at him returning to Deidara. It was decided then and there, and Tala knew it. Hiro would stop as soon as they were off the highway, and show Tala why it was that he had pet-named Hiro devil prince.

By the time the trio arrived at the Hiwatari mansion Tala and Deidara were limping, and Hiro had a grin on his face that seemed stuck in place. Wei took Hiro and Deidara away to the third floor to get settled. It consisted of nothing but rooms that could easily classify as apartments. That was where Kai and Voltaire housed all their guests.

After some catching up with his teammates Tala asked Kai if they could go to his room to talk for a bit alone. Ian was ready to say something, but Spencer covered his mouth, and nodded to them while Bryan shrugged, so Kai lead Tala away to his room.

Kai's room or rather his personal suite, was very showroom like. White everywhere, shining marble floors, top of the line furniture in silver and gold. While others would be wandering the suite in wonder, Tala merely went out on the balcony, and sat down at the round table Kai had set up there, and took in the view. In the entire mansion this was Tala's favorite spot. Kai said nothing, sitting down across from him as Tala stared.

From Kai's balcony there was a perfect view of the gates to the property, the hour long road leading to the mansion, the fountains surrounded by lush green grass and flowers, the trees that ultimately boxed in around the mansion, and the garden lights along with the lanterns in the trees that at night lit up the exterior of the mansion so beautifully that Christmas trees and city lights should be jealous.

After a few minutes Tala shook his head, looked down at his hands, sighed, and nodded toward the small gate leading to some stairs which would lead him to the wrap around porch below. Kai took the hint, and they walked together until they were on the opposite side of the mansion. Tala lay his head on one hand and looked out at the view again smiling slightly.

From the stone wrap around porch he could see the same green grass, flowers, and trees. Night had fallen during the walk around, and the lights illuminated the area, adding another level of beauty to the massive wine filled pool in the middle of it all. Beneath the grounds of the mansion new wine filled that pool every morning. Kai thought his grandfather was insane for that one, but Tala actually thought it was nice. Kai had to admit he liked it too after they'd had a swim in it.

"I've had a bad feeling all day Tal. What happened now?" Kai asked, drawing Tala's attention.

"Madara, he electrocuted himself with a toaster in the bathtub." Tala said, and Kai wrapped an arm around him, letting him lean on him.

"It's not your fault." Kai told him softly.

"Kai, every once in a while I look at my hands and there's blood there. I've been like this since yesterday afternoon when his brother told me." Tala slid to the floor, crying.

"You remember the boy that tried throwing you into the snake pit back at the abbey?" Kai asked, looking down at Tala, who was laying his head on Kai's lap, now crying silently, but rapidly.

"How do you sleep at night after punching him backwards and sending him spiraling into that pit of poisonous snakes?" Tala asked in turn, remembering what Kai was talking about quite clearly.

"You're safe. Ever since that day I've lived my life as your guardian angel Tala. I will gladly murder for your sake." Kai replied, and wiped Tala's tears away with a handkerchief softly.

"You haven't done anything to cry over. Madara was evil. You had every right to get revenge. If he committed suicide, then that's on him, not you. What you need to do is live your life Tala. I'll be here if you need me. You still have your purity. You didn't kill Madara. Nothing has changed. You're just being your usual self." Kai stopped then, and heaved a massive sigh of relief.

"This is just another one of those times, where you needed my reassurance. You have it. Now resume your life, alright? I'm always going to be here for you when you need me." Tala wondered for a moment, how Kai always knew what to say, but smiled weakly, looking at his hands. The blood was still there. "What do I do with this guilt?" He asked.

"Shoot 'em up games are good for this kind of thing." Kai replied, chuckling a bit.

"Come on, you're staying with me tonight. No more tears. I'm putting you back together, or my name isn't Kai Hiwatari." He added, pushing him into a sitting position, getting up, and holding out a hand to help him up.

"I knew I could count on you." Tala said, taking his hand.

"Always Tal." Kai retorted seriously, and the two walked back to Kai's room in comfortable silence.

A/N: Alright here's chapter 19. Now I will start on chapter 2 of Clandestine. Enjoy and keep reading and reviewing!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Go backwards.

Chapter 20:

Kai sighed looking at Tala's sleeping form. Around five in the morning, was when Kai had declared the spree of shoot 'em up games over, and tucked a barely awake Tala into bed. Tala was too exhausted to protest, and his eyes were red from crying. At some point during the hour of midnight, Tala had confessed something to Kai, something that made Kai concerned about the redhead's sanity.

"I'm trying to think of a solution for you, but I've got nothing." He muttered, laughing a bit as Tala pulled the covers over his head, and muttered back something along the lines of 'let me sleep, I'll worry about this later' only to sit up and tell him to keep thinking of a solution.

"I know. I've never let you down before Tal, and I'm not starting now." Kai knew Tala hadn't heard him. He smiled as he left the room, prepared for another day, and locked the door of his suite behind him. For now he'd let Tala sleep. Perhaps food would give him the energy to think of a solution.

"I'll be back later dearest, try to enjoy yourself, Kai won't bite." Hiro said, after setting Deidara down.

"Can't I come with you?" Deidara asked.

"You'll be bored. Trust me, Kai has to have something that can entertain you." Hiro retorted, and kissed his forehead.

"If I don't something is seriously wrong." Kai said, as he came down the grand staircase.

"Where's Tala?" Hiro and Deidara asked together.

"Sleeping." Kai replied, simply.

"I figured." Hiro said, knowingly.

"You'd best hope Tala's sanity is back at the end of this visit, because I will keep him here if it isn't." Kai said, frankly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hiro bit back.

"He tries to appear strong, but I'm willing to bet he's pretty shaken about Madara's suicide." Deidara said suddenly.

"He was, I fixed that problem. This is a much bigger problem. I'm not sure I can fix this one." Kai retorted, clearly not happy to admit that he couldn't help his friend.

"This has something to do with Itachi doesn't it?" Deidara asked, and Kai blinked.

"What makes you think that?" Deidara was right, but Kai wasn't about to let him know that.

"I can see it every time Tala looks at him, and every time Itachi looks at Tala. They're totally in love with each other." Deidara replied.

"If you call wanting to tear Itachi limb from limb loving him then yes." Kai resisted the urge to laugh. Tala in love with Itachi that was a good one.

"I'd recommend Tala see a therapist, but that's just me." Hiro said.

"We both know Tala would sooner jump off a bridge than see a shrink." Kai countered.

"Itachi is practically a peasant right now. You're telling me Tala still wants to see him even more hurt?" Deidara was slightly repulsed by his boyfriend now.

"Much more hurt. Tala may be an asshole, but he's never thought quite so maliciously before. I think this might be the first time that Tala has ever actually hated someone." Kai retorted, suppressing a sigh.

"Why not just order a hit on Itachi?" Deidara asked, surprising both Hiro and Kai.

"Isn't that obvious? Tala is worried about you hating him." Kai wondered how far the blondness really reached inside Deidara.

"I hate Itachi just as much as Tala right now, if not more. Why does everyone assume I still give a damn about him?" Deidara snapped, rushing up the stairs Kai had just descended, leaving a string of curses and damnations in his wake, as he headed to the third floor.

"I'd say that's pretty clear cut, wouldn't you?" Hiro eyed Kai with a silent command.

"I'll talk it over with Tala when he wakes up." Kai retorted, smirking.

"I will see you later. Take care of him for me, and Deidara too please." Hiro said, letting the front doors close behind him.

"This is going to be a long two weeks." Kai said, sighing heavily.

Around noon Deidara headed for Kai's suite, to tell him lunch was being served. Kai didn't answer, so Deidara rang the bell. The fact that Kai had one, was a little creepy. Deidara wondered momentarily, how much money Kai's family actually had. There was no answer for a while, so Deidara rang the bell a second time, and a third, and a fourth. When he was about to ring the bell a fifth time, Kai opened the door, and moved aside to let him in.

"Lunch is ready, I know. There's nothing taking place in this mansion that I don't know about. Anything else you wanted?" Kai thought back to Hiro's request for a moment. He had no trouble abiding the first half, the second he really felt non-committed to.

"Is Tala awake yet?" The blond asked, taking a seat on the couch, as Kai had instructed.

"He'll be out in a bit." Kai replied, sinking into the comfort of the one seater.

"How is he?" Deidara's concern was evident in his voice.

"He could be a lot better. I've never seen that gleam in his eyes before. With his ocular powers, he should've already killed Itachi, is all I can really think. I believe he might be scared, to live with murder on his conscience." Kai replied.

"Why don't you do it then?" Deidara wondered aloud.

"If it would help Tala, I would, and it wouldn't be the first time, I assure you." Kai replied, easily.

"You're not kidding, are you?" The blond asked, not actually surprised.

"I'd do anything for Tala." Kai answered, as though he were reciting a promise.

"You know, when you came to visit Tala with the rest of his team, I was really amazed at how well you two know each other. I thought of you as Tala's best friend, but even when Itachi and I were that close, we were never quite as close as you two are. I'd really like to find someone like that for myself one day." Deidara said, after some tender silence.

"I'm more than his best friend, I'm his guardian angel. One might even say we were twins in a previous life. That is why, if he's hurting, I'm punishing. I'm not giving warnings, when I tell his lovers, that if they hurt him, they're gonna pay, I'm giving serious threats. Hiro's lucky I have a soft spot for him, otherwise he'd never see Tala again. Not if I could help it." Kai sounded dead serious, and Deidara felt like crying. Hearing Kai's words made him realize, just how much he hated, the way his relationship with Itachi, had turned out. It made Deidara regret, his love for Tala.

"Don't think that." Kai started, knowingly.

"Don't you dare regret your feelings. A long time ago, Tala had a crush on Tyson. It was a simple crush, but Tala thought much more of it, and I took it seriously. We didn't talk for a week. I turned my back on Tala. We didn't get physical, but we didn't have to. The pain from hurting each other, sunk in, and we tried to salvage our relationship, before it became nothing. If Itachi couldn't see it soon enough, he really didn't value your relationship to start with. Tala wouldn't have been the only one, so don't beat yourself up. You're doing the right thing." Kai finished, just as Tala came out of his bedroom.

"You've been way too sappy the last few hours, I'm beginning to worry about you phoenix." The redhead said, looking down at him, smiling brightly.

"Probably, but I'm fine. I'm going to go help the old man to the dining room, you two come down when you're ready." Kai offered a smile in return, before leaving the suite.

"You seem better, but are you really?" Deidara asked.

"I'll be fine, as long as I'm close to Kai. Right now I'm a ticking bomb, and he's the only one who can truly keep me from exploding. Now about what you two were talking about, if you're really serious about such a person, I don't think you have to look much further. I'd say Sasori's pretty damn close to it. He's been there all along, you just weren't aware of it." Tala gave Deidara a quick kiss thereafter, and smiled when he pulled away.

"Come on, I'm starving and the food here is always amazing." He was suddenly pulled back down, when he'd gotten up.

"What was that for?" He asked, after a sweet and passionate kiss was ended.

"I love you." Deidara replied, hugging him tight.

"I love you too, and I always will." Tala hugged him back, and buried his nose in his soft blond hair.

"Same here, and just so you know, if you need to talk I'm always available. I'm no Kai, but you can still tell me anything. I love you, and I'll still love you, no matter what you say." Deidara told him, playing with his wet red locks.

"Even if what I have to say, is that I want to stick Itachi in a gas chamber, and watch him die?" Tala asked, resisting the urge to cry.

"You can say whatever you want, I'll be here for you forever and ever. Just call my name." Deidara replied, and seconds later he felt hot wetness on his hair.

"Thank you for trusting me, you don't ever have to hide from me. Whatever your troubles we'll get through them together." He said, and simply held Tala as he cried, gently petting his head.

A/N: Not how I wanted it to turn out but it'll do. I hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you next update. RNR!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Go backwards.

A/N: This is it. The last chapter of Love Wars. I hope you've enjoyed. See you at the finish line.

Chapter 21:

Hiro stopped at a red light and leaned back in the driver's seat. After two years he hadn't thought a lot at all. Things just happened too fast. Thinking was creeping up on him all morning though. In the back of the car Tala and Deidara were simply relaxing. The day was peaceful. Sunny with a gentle breeze and light traffic on the highway. Next to him Itachi was texting someone. Hiro didn't care enough to hold a grudge once he'd had a talk with Itachi six months earlier.

Even with all the blows dealt to his life Itachi had fared remarkably. He lived with his mother and brother in an apartment big enough for four. His parents had finally divorced. Itachi and Sasuke both did some soul searching and got jobs. Mikoto started working as a college professor while her sons worked as cashiers at a mall. Then Itachi met a guy he liked. Not two months later they were dating and Itachi called Hiro and asked for a chance to talk with him.

Hiro agreed with every intention to beat him within an inch of his life once they were face to face but when they finally were face to face he couldn't do it. Itachi had changed, Hiro could tell instantly, and so, they talked. They talked about life since Hiro and Tala had taken Deidara from his hometown to Bey City after the Beyblading World Championships. They talked about their mental states. They even talked about Sasori's new girlfriend, Kisame joining the navy, and Hidan's upcoming marriage to a top model.

When they ran out of small talk or things to catch up on Itachi asked if Tala and Deidara still hated him. Hiro told it like it was. Neither one of them thought of him because they were still hurting. Itachi then asked Hiro to bring them with him in secret the next time they met. Hiro had bit back that he had no intention of interrupting the happiness of his lovers but Itachi had litterally gotten on his knees and begged him for a chance to make things right, so Hiro reluctantly agreed.

Tala and Deidara refused to get out of the car when they'd reached the designated meeting place. Itachi had brought his boyfriend for support. It was curiosity about the guy was that caused Tala and Deidara to finally get out of the car. Deidara remarking that he needed to make sure the guy would treat his best friend right and Tala saying he was simply looking out for his family. That had led to a long conversation of reasons to care and somehow the two admitted they didn't hate Itachi anymore.

Itachi had apologized on his knees for everything he'd done claiming he understood what love really was now. As fate would have it Tala and Deidara hated Itachi's boyfriend and they tortured him whenever he was around during a get-together. Itachi said nothing about it. He'd never really realized how much he missed Deidara's friendship until he'd lost it. Tala caring enough about his happiness to watch out for him made him too happy to speak out against it. The guy was still with Itachi and though he hadn't earned their trust yet he'd definitely earned Hiro, Tala, and Deidara's respect.

Hiro was Itachi's sensei now. Hiro would never voice it, but he was proud of Itachi. He'd come a long way, not just as a martial artist, but as a person in general. They were going to medical school together now. Itachi had said something along the lines of wanting to help others so that he might someday make up for the pain he'd caused. Hiro had said that it was a good idea and offered his support to him. There was a friendship blooming between them, it was kind of nice.

Hiro let his thoughts cease temporarily as he parked the car. Deidara and Itachi got out first, Deidara rushing to embrace his mother and brother, and Itachi taking off in search of his boyfriend. The whole lot of them were gathered at the park this fine day for a picnic and field day. There were tables set up all over. Minato and Tsunade sat at a table with their sons. The mystery of Tsunade had finally been solved a year and half earlier. It turned out she had taken Naruto and gone into hiding.

Kushina was a more devious witch than anyone had really given her credit for. She had paid some yakuza to kidnap and dispose of Tsunade and then passed Naruto off as her own son. Minato stopped working as a film producer in favor of less work hours. He became a college professor like Mikoto. Tsunade turned out to be an accomplished doctor and Hiro worked almost side by side with her now. He was still far from finished with his studies though.

They all found out later that Kushina had been killed by the same men she'd hired. Minato paid triple what she'd paid them for Tsunade's freedom. The two renewed wedding vows and moved on with their lives. Deidara was the happiest of all at that development, even though he found Naruto annoying.

Boris had died of heart failure not long after Hiro, Tala, and Deidara had moved into a house together, one courtesy of Kai and Voltaire, whom legally adopted Tala. Kai and Tala were absolutely ecstatic about it, Kai not minding at all that he was now set to inherit only half of Voltaire's riches.

There came a day a year prior that Kai asked Tyson to move into the Hiwatari mansion. Tyson agreed of course, but Hiro had to be reminded that Tyson wasn't a child anymore and that he could make his own decisions. Kai pointed out that Tala was his brother and he didn't quite like Hiro so much as he tolerated him so they were pretty much in the same position. They agreed to tolerate each other for the sake of their brothers. Hiro smiled and took Tala's hand as he stepped out of the car.

"Happy?" He asked.

"Very." Tala replied, looking towards the others.

"I'm glad." Hiro said, letting Tala lean on him, as they headed for the table Tyson and Kai were sitting at.

"Thank you so much." Tala said, while they were still out of earshot.

"For what ice princess?" Hiro asked, confused.

"Being in my life. I couldn't live without you." Tala replied, seriousness clear in his voice.

"My feelings exactly. Thank you." Hiro supplied in turn, in the same tone.

"Am I interrupting?" Deidara asked, latching himself to Hiro's other arm.

"Nothing you can't get away with." The two replied together.

"Hey Dei-dama," Hiro started.

"Yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Are you happy?" He finished.

"I couldn't be any happier. Are you?" Deidara supplied in turn.

"Life couldn't get any better." Hiro said, prying his arms free from his clinging lovers, and lifting them both onto his shoulders.

"Love you angels." He declared proceeding towards and empty table.

"Love you too." They chorused back, before all of their focus went to staying balanced on his shoulders.

"Look at them, don't they look happy?" Tyson asked, his head leaning on Kai's.

"Yeah they do." Kai replied smiling slightly at the scene. He then took Tyson's hand and kissed it.

"They'll never be happier than we are though. Don't you agree?" He only got a short laugh out of his boyfriend, whom straightened up and kissed him. Kai kissed him back while those around them urged them on. It wasn't often that they showed their relationship in public after all. As Tala and Deidara coaxed Hiro into a calm state and warded off his thoughts of killing Kai all they could think was - Life is Good!

A/N: Finished! Yay! This turned out so differently from what I originally planned but I'm still very happy with it. I hope you've enjoyed and I hope you'll support my other stories as much as you have this one. See ya! Oh yeah one big THANK YOU to all who read, will read, reviewed, and will review. Love Wars...COMPLETE!


End file.
